Suddenly Married
by Romantic Universe
Summary: [IX UP!] Sehun dan Luhan yang masing-masing dipaksa menikah dengan kedua orang tuanya memilih bersatu saling mengenal dan belajar mencintai satu sama lain. Hanya pasrah mengikuti takdir, membiarkan waktu menjawab segalanya tentang kisah mereka di mahligai rumah tangga yang mereka bangun. [SeLu/HunHan/M/GS for uke(s)/Chaptered] RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Suddenly Married**

**Cast : Oh Sehun, Luhan**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort (lil bit)**

**Rate : M (Gender Switch)**

**Type of Fan Fiction : Chaptered**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Sehun dan Luhan milik bersama, ide dan plot milik reselusi. Kesamaan dalam cerita murni unsur ketidaksengajaan. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sehunnie kau tak boleh begini, usiamu sudah cukup untuk berumah tangga. Kapan kekasihmu akan kau bawa kerumah?"

"Sehunnie, sebenarnya kau ini laku tidak sih? Kenapa anak ibu yang tampan ini setia melajang?"

"Sehunnie—,"

Sehun berjalan mondar-mandir mengelilingi rumahnya, sekali tangannya meremas rambut hitamnya. Kepalanya sakit, merutuki sikap ibunya yang kenapa mendadak menjadi kekanakan membuat ia dan ayahnya menggeleng tak mengerti dan menyerah tak melawan. Wanita cantik; ibunya, ini terus berbicara ini dan itu mengikuti Sehun yang juga hanya mengikuti langkah kakinya lelah.

Lelah berjalan diiringi omelan sang ibu, Sehun memilih berlari menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Masuk dengan terburu tak lupa mengunci pintu kamarnya, Sehun merasa bebas kali ini, akhirnya memilih menjatuhkan dirinya diatas kasur empuknya, kemudian menarik;memeluk gulingnya menutupi wajah tampannya.

Sekali Sehun tersenyum senang di balik guling yang menutupi wajahnya, ia berhasil lari dari ibunya yang kecerewetannya bertambah tiga kali lipat. Entah kenapa mendadak yang jelas perubahan sikap ibunya membuat Sehun tak tenang.

Baru saja dirinya selesai dari masalah berat; berhasil menyelesaikan skripsi dan dirinya akan segera di wisuda, kini ibunya menjejali masalah lain. Ini lebih serius dari ratusan lembar skripsi yang dicoret percuma.

Ibunya mendesak menikah.

Menikah? Sehun menggeleng kecil memikirkan satu kata itu, bukan Sehun tak ingin menikah hanya saja….. Sehun tak punya kekasih, bahkan bisa dibilang dirinya lupa rasanya berkencan. Selama kuliah dirinya hanya sibuk berkencan dengan buku dan tugasnya.

Sehun sendiri tak pernah menyahuti rentetan omelan yang keluar dari mulut sang ibu, ia tak mau mengaku kalau memang dirinya melajang. Itu akan jadi bencana besar untuknya, ibunya yang hobi berbelanja dan arisan itu pasti akan gencar menjodohkannya dengan anak gadis dari teman-teman sosialitanya. Itu neraka untuk Sehun.

Dan kalau Sehun mengaku dirinya mempunyai pacar, temannya yang mana yang harus ia geret kerumah menjadi kekasih bohongannya? Ketahuilah Sehun merupakan pangeran kampus, tak ada yang tak jatuh dalam pesonanya. Dan semuanya akan semakin runyam kalau Sehun membawa temannya kerumah sebagai kekasihnya.

Sehun duduk dipinggiran ranjangnya, menoleh kearah nakasnya yang disana berdiri tegak sebotol alkohol dengan kadarnya yang rendah. Diraihnya botol itu, dibuka tutupnya dan ditegaknya sedikit minuman itu, membasahi kerongkongannya.

Tok.. Tok..

"Oh astaga ibu! Aku tak punya kekasih kenapa terus menuntutku menikah?!" Teriak Sehun frustasi dari balik pintu kamarnya. Tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana dengan ibunya. Tanpa sadar si tampan ini mengaku dengan bodohnya. Tsk.

"Ini ayah anak nakal,"

Oh Sehun sangat bersyukur itu ayahnya. Oke ini ayahnya.. Buru-buru Sehun menutup minuman laknat itu, dan menyembunyikannya sehingga suara gaduh terdengar ketelinga ayahnya, sang ayah yang ketampanannya bersaing dengan anak sulungnya itu bersandar di daun pintu menunggu pintu yang tak lama terbuka menampilkan anaknya yang bersunggut ria.

"Ada apa ayah?"

"Makan siang sudah siap. Ibu kesal padamu yang melarikan diri darinya."

"Oh astaga masalah itu lagi?"

Sehun bersiap menutup pintu kamarnya, tapi tangan sang ayah menahannya dan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan yang menusuk. Ini tidak bagus kalau Sehun menuruti egonya. Kedua lelaki tampan itu menuruni tangan bersamaan, dan dua wanita lainnya penghuni kediaman Oh sedang sibuk mondar-mandir menata makanan dari _counter_ ke meja makan.

"_Oppa_ terlihat kacau,"

Yifan; ayah Sehun, menggeleng pelan mengingatkan ucapan putri bungsunya yang menyulut keadaan antara sang kakak dan sang ibu. Sehun mendengus malas, mendengar ucapan adik perempuannya, memang benar dirinya sedang kacau tapi tak perlu memperjelasnya. Sungguh.

Sehun duduk bersebelahan dengan adiknya yang entah terkena angin apa sudah berdiam diri di kediaman keluarga Oh.

"Kemana jongin? Kenapa kau disini?" Tanya Sehun berbisik pada adiknya yang sibuk memotong daging dipiringnya. Sang adik hanya diam, menatap sekejap pada ibunya dan menginjak kaki Sehun.

"Diamlah. Kau tahu tatapan ibu seakan ingin menerkammu."

Hampirlah Sehun berteriak mengaduh dan protes pada adiknya, kalau saja sang adik tidak memberi tahu tanda tak aman itu sungguhan. Tatapan kucing milik ibunya benar-benar tajam, "Kau tak akan bisa lari dari ibu Sehunnie."

_Smirk_ tajam _ala_ ibunya, terpatri di wajahnya membuat keluarga kecil Oh bergidik ngeri. Sehun si sulung yang menjadi bulan-bulanan sang ibu hanya menunduk mencoba asik sendiri dengan dunia santapannya. Aura penuh kekejaman masih menguar bahkan sang ayah sekalipun yang nyatanya sudah berhasil menghasilkan dua Oh dari istrinya hanya diam tak berniat mengingatkan istrinya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Alunan musik dari _boy group_ tahun sembilan puluhan asal barat sedang mengalir indah di dalam salah satu _café_ yang sederhana di kawasan Gangnam. Sesekali sang gadis cantik mengikuti lagu dan memejamkan matanya, menikmati hawa musim semi yang datang.

Dari kejauhan Luhan memperhatikan seseorang wanita yang datang mendekat dengan senyum sumringah yang terpatri di wajahnya. Aduan _stiletto_ dengan lantai kayu menyiptakan ketukan yang apik, dan semakin lama semakin mendekat. Lalu wanita yang terlihat berumur paruh abad itu sudah duduk tepat di depan Luhan, di sofa yang berseberangan dengan putrinya.

Luhan membasahi bibirnya sekali, telapak tangannya memeluk cangkir kopi didepannya, kemudian matanya menatap sendu sang mama yang sedang memperbaiki riasan wajahnya.

"Mama..,"

"Ya?"

Sahut mamanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari cermin. Luhan tetap menatap mamanya dengan sendu penuh kesabaran. Suatu hal benar-benar menyita pikirannya, mengganggu hidupnya beberapa hari belakangan, membuat beberapa kegiatan Luhan terganggu.

Wanita cantik yang kita ketahui mamanya Luhan ini sudah selesai dengan urusannya memperbaiki riasan wajah. Tak ada sepatah kata yang ia tujukan untuk Luhan, wanita cantik itu memanggil _waiters_ memesan satu teh madu.

Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih, barulah kedua wanita berdarah China ini bertatapan. Yang lebih tua dengan mata berbinar, sementara Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya pelan dan menunduk.

"Mama…, tidak bisa kah aku tak menikah dengan lelaki tua itu?"

"Dia bukan lelaki tua, dia baru berusia dua puluh sembilan tahun Luhanie."

Helaan nafas yang kasar kembali terhembus, Luhan menunduk dalam sambil mengigit bibirnya. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit memikirkan usia lajangnya akan berakhir di usia sembilan belas tahun, dirinya baru saja masuk kuliah di tahun ini karena setahun terakhir Luhan sibuk mencoba mencari pekerjaan.

Bukan karena Luhan berasal dari keluarga tak mampu, hanya semua itu memang sudah keinginannya. Dan Keluarganya membebaskan pilihannya. Sebenarnya termasuk kapan dan siapa calon suami Luhan nantinya. Hanya saja, baba Luhan kesehatannya mulai menurun membuat sang mama khawatir.

Belum lagi si lelaki yang melamar Luhan sudah mapan, memang pekerjaannya sebagai pembisnis walau bukan berkedudukan sebagai _CEO_, dengan Luhan akan bahagia dengan menikah si lelaki itu, keuangan akan terjamin. Begitu pemikiran mamanya. Dan tentu saja Luhan juga khawatir dengan babanya, namun suatu pernikahan masih terlalu jauh dipikirannya. Luhan masih ingin bermain dengan teman-temannya.

Setitik air mata keluar dari sudut matanya, mamanya tahu betul kalau Luhan benar-benar tak terima dengan keputusan sepihak dari dirinya dan babanya. Semua demi putri tunggalnya, baba dan mamanya hanya ingin Luhan bahagia disaksikan mata kepala baba dan mamanya.

Dan mereka rasa, dengan melihat Luhan menikah dengan cepat itu akan lebih baik.

"Ma.. Bagaimana kalau aku menikah tapi tidak dengan lelaki tua itu?"

Satu alis mamanya terangkat, tanda tak mengerti dengan ucapan Luhan. Maksudnya apakah Luhan sungguhan dengan ucapannya?

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya mama Luhan menyelidik, meminta penjelasan.

"Memang kau punya seorang kekasih?" serang mama Luhan dua kali, tanpa memberi jeda untuk Luhan menjawab.

"A—aku punya mama..," sebenarnya bukan ini jawaban yang ingin Luhan lontarkan. Mulutnya terlalu lancang dan jauh tak sinkron dengan otaknya, _'Ya Tuhan kenapa aku bodoh sekali,'_ batin Luhan menangis.

Manik mata Luhan bergerak kekanan-kekiri tak tenang, Luhan terperangkap dalam ucapannya sendiri yang sesungguh ia juga tak mengerti kenapa mengucapkan kalimat tanya bodoh beberapa menit yang lalu.

Mamanya meletakan cangkir tehnya dengan anggun, tatapan matanya lagi-lagi menyelidik. Memperhatikan tiap _detail_ gerakan anaknya. Tangan lembut mamanya menggenggam tangan mungil milik Luhan.

"Kalau kau punya kekasih kenapa tidak mengatakannya sejak awal?"

"Aku bukan ingin menyembunyikan ini, ta—tapi—,"

"Tapi belakangan mama selalu mengacuhkanmu, begitu 'kan?"

Luhan menggangguk kecil, menjadi tak enak sendiri membohongin mamanya yang sesungguhnya penuh pengertian ini, hati kecilnya terus berdoa memohon ampun, dan berdoa kalau ia akan mendapatkan laki-laki yang benar-benar baik untuk dirinya dan keluarganya kelak.

.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa banyak kebahagian yang ikut terlepas dari helaan nafas berat Sehun, ibunya benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya tak akan melepaskan Sehun. Dengan gaya pakaian yang santai membalut tubuh altetisnya, Sehun berjalan terburu-buru menabrak sana-sini hanya demi menghilangkan jejak dari sang ibu yang membututi persis dibelakangnya.

Nyonya Oh, berperawakan tinggi bak model itu tersenyum menang dibelakang Sehun. Tapi entah bagaimana caranya si sulung sudah menghilang dari jarak pandangnya. Dirinya berpikir keras apa saja yang ia lakukan selama berjalan kenapa bisa kehilangan si Sehun?!

Sementara itu Sehun bersembunyi disalah satu gang kecil yang ia lewati, mengatur nafasnya yang lelah karena berjalan seperti kesetanan. Setelah mengibas-ngibaskan jaket hitamnya menghilangkan rasa panas yang seperti membakar tubuhnya, ia keluar lagi terlihat lebih rileks dari sebelumnya, dan tentunya setelah mengintip kanan dan kiri terlebih dahulu. Dan keadaan aman!

Sebenarnya Sehun sendiri tak tahu kenapa ia keluar berjalan-jalan disore hari seperti ini, pikirannya terasa penat adalah alasan utamanya mungkin sehingga dirinya bisa di kawasan Gangnam saat ini. Beberapa remaja perempuan dan wanita cantik yang berjalan berpapasan dengan Sehun berbisik heboh seperti melihat pangeran.

Sehun menengok kanan dan kiri, berpikir kemana ia akan singgah melepas dahaga. Dari kejauhan Sehun melihat papan nama kedai _bubble tea_ kesukaannya, matanya berbinar. Walau sudah berumur, untuk masalah _bubble tea_ Sehun akan mengesampingkan semuanya. Persetan dengan usia, dengusnya kesal sendiri. Karena usianya yang hampir seperempat abad ini ibunya terus mendesak menikah.

Kurang dari sepuluh meter dirinya sampai di kedai, ia melihat sosok ibunya membelakangi dirinya menengok kekanan dan kekiri seperti mencari... "Oh bagus sekali, aku dicari lagi." Sehun buru-buru membalikan tubuhnya, menjauhi kedai _bubble tea_ tujuannya. Mengubur sementara keinginannya.

Kakinya terus saja melangkah, sampai tahu-tahu dirinya sudah berada didepan café sederhana dikawasan itu. Melihat sekitarnya tak ada tanda-tanda kemunculan ibunya, Sehun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati pintu _café_ itu. Tangannya sudah menggantung di ganggang pintu berbarengan perempuan cantik yang ingin menarik pintu, sementara Sehun ingin mendorong pintunya.

Lama mereka bertatapan, prihatin dengan keadaan masing-masing. Si gadis yang matanya terlihat membengkak, dan si lelaki yang terlihat gundah dan lelah dari sorotan matanya. Lagi, masing-masing dari mereka mengagumi bagaimana aura mereka terpancar. Hati mereka saling mendorong kalau ini saatnya lepas dari belenggu.

Sehun maju satu langkah, mendorong pelan pintu itu. Membuat Luhan mau tak mau ikut mundur satu langkah dan menggeser tubuhnya kesamping memberi jalan.

"Halo sayang," sapa Sehun sumringah; berbeda dengan tadi, membelai pipi mulus Luhan.

"Hai," balas Luhan tak kalah sumringah, mereka berdua bertatapan dalam. Mencari cara agar bisa segera terlepas dari suasana konyol ini. Saling memanggil mesra dengan orang yang tak sengaja menghalangi langkah mereka masing-masing.

Mama Luhan yang berdiri tak jauh dari Luhan hanya menatap bingung anaknya, dan tak berbeda jauh dengan Mama Luhan, Ibu Sehun pun menatap Sehun dari luar _café_ penuh tanda tanya.

Sehun tak segan merengkuh pinggang Luhan erat yang terlihat sangat _natural_, membuat kedua wanita cantik itu menyerit heran. Jadi benar anakku mereka sudah mempunyai kekasih? Kira-kira begitulah apa yang terlintas di benak mereka.

Disatu sisi, mama Luhan sedang berpikir keras bagaimana memutuskan lamaran lelaki yang melamar Luhan tempo hari dengan sopan dan berkesan baik tak menyakiti. Disisi lainnya, ibu Sehun memekik girang dalam hati. karena keinginannya mempunyai menantu perempuan akan segera terwujud.

"Mama! Ini kekasih Luhan,"

"Ibu! Ini kekasih Sehun." Kata Sehun jelas berbarengan dengan Luhan, menatap ibunya yang masih berdiri di luar _café_.

Pasangan tak sengaja yang benar-benar cerdas memberi sinyal. Iya sinyal nama masing-masing agar tak terlihat terlalu bodoh dan tentu saja berbohong.

Ibu Sehun ikut masuk kedalam _café_, berdiri di seberang Sehun, sementara Mama Luhan sebaliknya lalu kedua wanita yang sama-sama berdarah Chinese itu saling menatap, dengan tatapan yang penuh tersirat perasaan yang bercampur aduk.

.

.

.

**ToBeContinue… .**

.

.

.

**A/N: **Masih suasana ulang tahun Luhan ya 'kan? Selamat ulang tahun our yo yo little deer lmao. Semoga panjang umur, sehat dan sukses selalu, cepet nikah sama Sehun ya :')

Keluar deh ff barunya hehe, marriage life lagi hehe marriage life lagi hehe. Biar deh, aku seneng nulis yang beginian.

Makasih ya yang review di ff **Like A Cat**!~ Makasih juga yang repot-repot PM atau chat bbm nagih LMRM hehe, belum bisa dikabulin ((slap)).

Maaf ya untuk typo(s), penulisan yang enggak sesuai EYD, alur yang terburu-buru, dan sebagainya yang membuat kurang nyaman.

감사~~~


	2. Chapter 2

II

Lama saling menatap meneliti setiap kedipan mata yang tersirat makna, mama Luhan maju selangkah bersiap mengamit tangan kiri putrinya, begitu juga dengan ibu Sehun mengikuti apa yang mama Luhan lakukan. Mereka saling menarik anak mereka masing-masing, tapi putra dan putri mereka yang bersangkutan saling merapat; Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Luhan.

Jadilah posisi tangan Luhan dan Sehun saling tumpang tindih menyilang, karena tarikan dari ibu mereka. Tak ada yang mau mengalah, Sehun dan Luhan sendiri bingung harus bagaimana karena memang ada aura yang tegang terkuar kental diantara mereka.

"O—oh baiklah, maaf nyo—," katanya menggantung, karena Sehun tak tahu apa marga dari gadis ini. Sungguh Sehun tak menyangka kalau akan secepat ini drama mereka berakhir. Ini akan sungguh memalukan pikirnya miris. Dirinya putra sulung keluarga Oh bukan hanya akan menurunkan harga dirinya, tapi juga harga diri keluarga besarnya. Astaga berat sekali bebannya.

"Mama.. dan bibi yang cantik dengan mata yang indah, biarkan aku dan Se—Sehun berkencan ya? Kami sudah lama tak bertemu."

Suara lembut Luhan menginterupsi pemikiran bodoh Sehun. Sedangkan Luhan sendiri ingin tertawa terbahak dengan akhir kalimatnya, bahkan ini pertemuan pertama mereka yang luar biasa. _'Oh jelas harus seperti ini Luhan, kau dan lelaki sebelahmu sedang berakting.' _Semangat Luhan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Sementara Sehun menahan nafasnya, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Luhan baru saja menyelamatkan situasi, memanggil namanya dengan lembut dan Luhan.. merayu ibunya?! Uh gadis yang cerdik. Organ-organ tubuh Sehun kembali bekerja dengan lancar, saat dengan perlahan pergelangan tangannya yang cengkram ibunya melonggar. Luhan sendiri sudah tersenyum sumringah ketika kedua wanita yang di depannya ini mengganguk setuju tanpa curiga.

Walau nyatanya Luhan sendiri dirundung kegugupan luar biasa, ia se-_natural_ mungkin kembali menjalankan aktingnya dengan _scenario_ dadakan. Dengan tangan bergetar tak ketara ia merangkul lengan kiri Sehun, uh bagus mereka terlihat sangat serasi.

Yixing maju satu langkah mendekati Sehun, tersenyum cantik lalu menangkupkan kedua tangan lembutnya di rahang tegas milik Sehun. Sehun dan Luhan berulang kali menelan kasar saliva, mengantisipasi apa yang akan dilakukan nyonya Kim ini.

Luhan paham kalau dari cara ibunya memandang Sehun sudah berbinar, tanda ia tak masalah dengan Sehun sebagai kekasih; dadakannya. Lelaki disampingnya sudah mendapatkan tempat di hati Yixing dengan mudah meski ini semua awal kebohongan. Bahkan Luhan sendiri yakin kalau mamanya saat ini sedang melupakan seratus persen tentang seorang yang sudah melamar dirinya.

"Sehun aku titip Luhan, dan jangan pulang terlalu malam."

Sehun mengangguk pelan menyetujui perkataan mama Luhan, kemudian menatap ibunya yang sedang membuang muka kearah lain.

Tak ada yang tahu pasti apa yang terjadi antara dua wanita, yang jelas Sehun semakin merasa ada yang menganjal. Mama Luhan yang lembut terhadapnya, dan ibunya yang acuh tak acuh. Kepalanya kembali pusing, kenapa semua datang beruntun.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" bisik Luhan pelan, menyadarkan Sehun yang tenggelam dengan pikirannya.

Yixing mengelus pipi Luhan sayang seraya tersenyum. Banyak perasaan yang muncul hari ini, pikir Luhan. Ia yang sedih, mamanya yang ceria. Ia yang gugup, mamanya yang haru. Sehun yang was-was, ibunya yang acuh tak acuh. Sampai Yixing selesai menatap Sehun dan Luhan bergantian, ZiTao masih mengalihkan pandangannya dari mereka.

"Ibu—,"

"Aku harap, kita bisa mengatur jadwal pertemuan keluarga dengan cepat nyonya Kim."

Yixing tersenyum lembut, mengangguk perlahan tanda setuju. Sehun dan Luhan hanya diam mematung. Ada apa lagi di balik kedua wanita ini sebenarnya? Tanya mereka masing-masing. ZiTao tanpa pamit segera membalikan tubuhnya, membuka pintu café dengan gaya anggunnya dan berjalan keluar, berlalu meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"Maafkan sikap ibuku, bibi. Belakangan ibuku memang sedikit aneh." Kekeh Sehun canggung, di akhir kalimat maafnya.

"Tak apa, aku memakluminya. Kalian jangan pulang terlalu malam." Ingat Yixing dua kali pada Sehun dan Luhan.

Dengan lesung pipi yang tercetak jelas saat ia tersenyum, Yixing melangkah menuju pintu keluar. Aduan stiletto Yixing yang Luhan dengar kedua kali ikut menghilang ketika keluarnya Yixing dari café dengan arah yang berlawanan dengan ZiTao.

.

.

.

Luhan melepaskan dirinya dari Sehun, berulang kali ia menghembuskan nafasnya mencoba kembali teratur, pandangannya seperti kosong tak fokus, wajahnya sedikit memucat masih terbayang kejadian konyol dirinya barusan. Sehun sendiri menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, sesekali melirik kearah Luhan yang terlihat sedikit kacau.

"Oi~! Luhan-ssi!"

"…,"

"Luhan-ssi?"

"…,"

"Luhan-ssi!"

Luhan tersentak kaget dengan panggilan Sehun yang bervolume suara sedikit tinggi, jantungnya berdetak tak karuan, tangannya memegangi dadanya kemudian menenggok kearah Sehun dan uh.. Sialnnya, jantungnya semakin berdegup kencang. Sehun terlihat sangat tampan! Rahangnya yang tegas, tatapan matanya yang menusuk.. dan.. astaga rambutnya yang hitam beradu dengan kulitnya yang pucat mencolok, seksi sekali! Jerit inner Luhan semakin bodoh.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Luhan lembut menormalkan detak jantungnya dan mencoba terlihat biasa saja akan sikapnya, lalu Luhan berjalan menuju sofa café itu lagi. Sehun tentu saja mengikuti Luhan, dan memilih duduk dihadapan Luhan.

Sehun melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, menatap Luhan yang sedang bertopang dagu diatas kedua tangannya menunggu jawaban dari Sehun. Sayangnya lima menit berlalu, keduanya masih berdiam diri tak tahu harus memulai dari mana.

Ada bagian dari diri Sehun yang meringis geli, berdegup kencang kalau beberapa menit yang lalu mereka berdua terlihat bermesraan didepan ibu mereka lalu saat kedua wanita cantik itu pergi ia dan gadis yang tepat di depannya ini malah terjebak dalam suasana yang luar biasa awkward.

Satu waiters datang kembali menawarkan menu pada Sehun dan Luhan, hanya Sehun yang sibuk memesan karena saat Sehun bertanya pada Luhan ia hanya ditanggapi dengan anggukan dan gelengan membingungkan.

Luhan sesekali merapihkan rambutnya yang mengganggu disekitaran pundaknya, "Luhan-ssi…," gadis yang dipanggil hanya berdecak sebal, dan mendengus malas.

"Ada apa Sehun-ssi?"

"K—Kau cantik…"

"O—Oh maksudku begini, kenapa tadi kau merespon baik sikapku yang tak sopan memanggilmu 'sayang'?" lanjut Sehun dengan membuat tanda kutip diakhir kalimatnya.

Luhan menyuap satu sendok _cheese cake_ pesanannya yang sudah datang beberapa menit yang lalu, harum manisnya _cake_ itu membuat Luhan menunda menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. Sambil menunggu Luhan mengunyah, Sehun mengecek ponselnya yang mendapat pesan dari ibunya yang mengingatkan kalau sang ibu ingin segera melakukan pertemuan kedua keluarga.

"Aku dipaksa menikah dengan mama, kebetulan sekali dua minggu yang lalu ada seorang anak lelaki dari kerabat baba datang melamarku dan kedua orangtuaku tak menolak."

Sehun mengeluarkan wajah polosnya dengan mata mengerjap berulang kali mencerna rentetan kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Luhan tanpa peringatan. Luhan kembali menyantap _cake_nya, sementara Sehun sedang mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan jarinya. Bingung ingin mulai bercerita darimana.

"Lelaki yang melamarku berusia sepuluh tahun diatasku. Aku keras kepala mengatakan kalau lelaki itu lelaki tua, tapi mama hanya menjawab kalau ia tidak. Aku sepanjang hari merengek menolak pernikahan ini, dan hari ini puncaknya."

Satu piring _cake_ milik Luhan sudah habis, hanya bersisa krim-krim tipis disekitaran piring. Luhan dengan pelan menggeser piring itu ketengah meja, lalu bersedekap tangan.

"Aku boleh membatalkan pernikahan, kalau aku mempunyai seorang kekasih."

"Bukankah Luhan-ssi cantik, kenapa tidak memiliki kekasih?"

Air wajah Luhan berubah semakin sendu mendengar kalimat tanya dari Sehun. Sebenarnya tak ada yang salah didalam kalimatnya. Luhan sudah sering mendengar kalau dirinya cantik, teman-teman sekolahnya dulu dan teman kantornya sering memujinya begitu bahkan para kaum adam tak segan menyatakan cinta dan sayangnya selalu mendapatkan penolakan dari Luhan.

"Maksudku, aku membatalkan pernikahan dengan si lelaki tua lalu aku harus menikah dengan kekasihku."

Uhuk!

"Jadi intinya bagaimanapun caranya kau harus segera menikah?" Tanya Sehun tak percaya dengan ucapan Luhan. Yang Sehun baca dari wajah Luhan adalah kalau gadis didepannya ini mungkin dibawah umur. Tapi ternyata ia legal menyandang status 'menikah' dan ini membuat Sehun sumringah saat Luhan dengan imutnya mengganguk, mengiyakan pertanyaan Sehun.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pria itu kalau tiba-tiba kau memutuskan menikah dengan pria lain? Oh maksudku kekasihmu?"

"Bukankah itu tidak mudah, apalagi sudah dilamar?"

"Bagaimana kalau persiapan pernikahan sudah hampir selesai?"

Luhan menepuk-nepuk lembut punggung tangan Sehun, menyuruh untuk berhenti berceloteh sendiri layaknya beo. Bukannya apa, Luhan sendiri tidak tahu kelanjutannya nanti kalau memang ia menemukan kekasih. Yang lebih penting adalah ia harus gagal menikah terlebih dahulu dengan si lelaki yang menurut Luhan tua.

"Bukankah kita bisa membuat kesepatan saja?"

.

.

.

Sehun berulang kali mengecek penampilannya di depan cermin dibantu oleh sang adik dan suaminya. Satu alasan lainnya kenapa ZiTao terus-terusan mendesak Sehun menikah karena si bungsu keluarga Oh sudah terlebih dahulu berdiri di altar, dan pasangannya adalah sahabat karib Sehun. Kim Jongin.

Kyungsoo membantu kakak tampannya itu mengulung lengan kemeja sampai kebatas siku. Mengingat setelah dua hari yang lalu ia berjalan-jalan seharian dengan Luhan, bahkan mengantarkan gadis China itu pulang kerumahnya dengan selamat. Sehun sendiri sudah menutup rapat mulutnya jika ibunya bertanya _'dimana rumah Luhan, Sehunie?' _dan entah bagaimana caranya sang ibu kembali menagih janjinya ingin segera bertemu dengan keluarga Kim, menyuruh dirinya mempersiapkan diri yang rapih dan tentunya tampan.

"Yang kudengar dari ibu, Luhan adalah gadis yang cantik. Berarti kau sangat beruntung?" tanya Jongin yang duduk dipinggiran ranjang sambil menatap Sehun yang sedang dibantu memakai jas hitam _simple_.

Sehun hanya menjawab dengan gumaman singkat kemudian berlalu kembali menatap cermin merapihkan rambutnya yang sebenarnya sudah amat sangat rapih terlebih rambutnya sudah diolesi _jell_ rambut.

Kyungsoo yang ikut duduk disamping Jongin menatap Sehun dengan curiga dan penuh selidik, tapi Sehun selalu menutupi dirinya yang gugup dengan selalu mencari-cari barang yang sebenarnya tidak ia butuhkan.

"Kau selalu bilang pada ibu kalau kau tak punya kekasih—,"

"Tapi tahu-tahu punya acara makan malam dengan keluarga sang gadis." Kata Jongin menimpali kalimat Kyungsoo yang belum selesai, membuat Kyungsoo mendengus dan memukul pelan lengan sang suami.

"Tak ada yang kusembunyikan. Ini keberuntungan!"

Terakhir, Sehun memakai jam tangan Rolexnya dan sesegera mungkin keluar dari kamarnya karena dari apa yang ia intip dari jam tangannya, ia hampir terlambat. "Oh! Kyungsoo! Jongin! Jangan lupa doakan aku!"

"Kau sudah tahu apa jawabanku bodoh! Mengganggu saja!" sahut Jongin berteriak kencang mengumpat ketika melihat pintu kamar kakak iparnya sudah terburu tertutup rapat.

Masa bodo dengan apa yang akan Kyungsoo dan Jongin lakukan di kamarnya, Sehun menuruni tangga dengan terburu saat sang ayah mulai menekan-nekan klakson mobil mahalnya membuat Sehun kesal.

Tuan dan Nyonya Oh sudah duduk berdampingan di kemudi depan, Yifan sengaja membawa mobil sendiri tanpa si supir. Bunyi debuman pintu tertutup menandakan Sehun sudah masuk kedalam. Sekali melirik kearah spion tengah, Yifan mulai menginjak pedal gas membawa mobil itu keluar dari pekarangan rumah mereka.

"Kau tak salah mendapatkan informasi alamatnya kan sayang?"

"Iya, aku amat sangat yakin gege~!"

Oh, Sehun paham sekali kenapa ibunya tiba-tiba menyuruhnya bersiap ternyata ibunya sudah punya kartunya sendiri. Sehun mendengus malas mendengar suara ayahnya yang selalu saja dibumbui _lovey dovey_ kala memanggil ibunya. Seperti tak ingat kalau mereka sudah menua. Tapi didetik berikutnya diri Sehun yang lain mengejek dirinya sendiri, mengatakan jauh didalam hatinya kalau sebenarnya Sehun tengah dirasa iri yang luar biasa. _'Oh bagus sekali sekarang aku terihat konyol.'_

.

.

.

"Ini tak pernah terbayang dibenakku kalau akhirnya kita akan menjadi keluarga," suara Junmyeon memecah keheningan ditengah suasana makan malam bersama keluarga Oh. Tiga orang tertua disana hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Sehun dan Luhan yang duduk berseberangan hanya menunduk menikmati makanan.

Sehun tersenyum manis ditengah kegiatan mengunyahnya saat pandangannya bertabrakan dengan pandangan curi-curi dari Luhan.

"Setiap kali Sehun didesak ZiTao untuk menikah ia selalu menjawab tak punya kekasih, tapi saat dibuntuti oleh ibunya ia malah terpergok memiliki janji dengan anakmu."

Junmyeon dan Yifan terkekeh kecil bersama, sementara ZiTao dan Yixing hanya diam tak ingin merusak suasana dengan aura kecanggungan mereka. Yixing ingat sekali dibagian hidupnya bagaimana ia dan ZiTao dulu bersama, selalu berada di kelas yang sama sejak Junior High School sampai di tingkat Senior.

Tetapi perlahan mereka merenggang saat ada satu pemuda bermarga Kim yang hadir diantara mereka, perasaan yang nyaman dengan pemuda itu berubah menjadi rasa ingin memiliki yang besar dalam diri mereka masing-masing.

Apa yang ZiTao lihat Yixing adalah pemenangnya, dan begitu sebaliknya dimata Yixing. Sampai di hari kelulusan mereka menjadi sendiri-sendiri saling salah paham, memutuskan sementara tali persahabatan mereka.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku dan Nyonya Kim sudah setuju kalau pernikahan kalian kurang dari empat hari lagi." Kata ZiTao singkat, menyudahi Yixing bernostalgia kebelakang.

Junmyeon dan Yifan mengangguk setuju, karena sebelum jamuan makan malam dimulai Yifan sudah membocorkan sedikit jadwalnya dan tentu saja tentang keberangkatan bisnisnya empat hari lagi pada Junmyeon dan Yixing. Sehun dan Luhan tentu tidak tahu akan hal ini. Dan mereka berdua terlihat sangat bodoh.

Sehun dan Luhan menatap kearah orang tua mereka masing-masing dengan mulut penuh makanan, bola mata mereka membulat besar meminta penjelasan yang lebih jelas.

"Maaf? Apa aku salah dengar?"

.

.

.

**ToBeContinue… .**

.

.

.

**A/N : **Tak dung ces! Bersambung lagi hehet. Enggak nyangka masa kalau responnya bakal luar biasa… sampe aku bingung sendiri, sampe mikir gimana kalau pas aku update the new chapter….. malah mengecewakan kalian yang nungguin….. maaf ya namanya juga manusia biasa/?

Makasih buat yang review, yang fav dan follow!

Maaf ya untuk typo(s), penulisan yang enggak sesuai EYD, alur yang terburu-buru, dan sebagainya yang membuat kurang nyaman.

감사~~~


	3. Chapter 3

III

Luhan yang di tatap tajam oleh mamanya hanya diam kembali melempar pertanyaan _"Apa?" _dari manik matanya. Sehun menatap sekilas satu persatu para orang tua disana, mencari apa ada sudut yang hanya lelucon semata. Tapi yang ia temukan hanya tatapan keyakinan, kalau perempuan diseberang mejanya memang akan menjadi istrinya. Istri sahnya dalam tiga hari mendatang.

Yixing tersenyum pada Sehun yang masih memperlihatkan tampang bodohnya, "Tak perlu tegang Sehunnie, Luhannie.. Kalian masih punya tiga hari untuk saling mengenal."

"Itu terlalu sebentar mama.." rengek Luhan imut, dengan mata berkaca. Yixing hanya tersenyum simpul lalu melanjutkan makannya. Sementara Sehun bergumam tak jelas kepada ibunya, memberi kode-kode aneh dari mulutnya.

"Ibu cukup keras mengatakannya Sehunnie..," Tao melebarkan mata kucingnya, membuat Yifan dan Sehun bergidik ngeri, dan Sehun memutuskan berhenti bergumam. Ketahuilah kantung mata khas seorang Tao menjadi point penting yang tak terhindarkan waktu kalian menatap matanya.

Junmyeon sesekali mencoba melihat kejadian yang cukup tegang di depannya ini, raut wajah Sehun yang bingung, wajah Tao yang terlihat amat keras mendukung pernikahan ini, dan Yifan si kepala keluarga yang sangat amat terlihat tenang. Dan Junmyeon sendiri tentu saja amat senang dengan semua keputusan para wanita disana.

Jengah dengan suasana di meja makan Sehun merapihkan santapan dihadapannya, mendorong sedikit kursi makannya kebelakang memberi sedikit akses untuk keluar lalu berjalan menuju Luhan yang tepat di seberangnya. Luhan yang sejak awal memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sehun hanya diam menatap tangan Sehun yang entah sejak kapan sudah terulur dihadapannya.

"Kita perlu berbicara sebentar, Luhannie.." Luhan menatap tangan dan mata Sehun bergantian, tapi Sehun tak berhenti memberikan signal _'Oh ayolah' _dari matanya, membuat Luhan dengan cepat menyambar tangan besar Sehun yang hangat dan segera meninggalkan meja makan yang hanya menyisakan para orang tua.

Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan dengan erat dan berjalan sedikit terburu menjauhi meja makan dan membawa Luhan keluar kehalaman depan rumah Luhan. Sehun terus membawa Luhan jauh sampai mereka berhenti di bawah pohon dan Sehun menyuruh Luhan duduk di kursi taman, sementara dirinya masih sibuk dengan pikirannya yang terbagi menjadi beberapa fokus.

Luhan berulang kali menyampirkan helaian rambutnya kebelakang telinga dengan wajah yang tetap tertunduk tak berani menatap Sehun. Demi tuhan, angin malam ini cukup kencang dan pakaian Luhan cukup tipis membuat tubuhnya sedikit bergetar ketika sang angin malam menyentuh kulitnya.

Sehun sendiri hanya memakai kemeja tanpa jas membuat otaknya berputar keras apa yang harus ia lakukan agar ia bisa bertanggung jawab karena membuat sang _calon istri_ bergetar tak ketara.

Luhan melebarkan matanya, saat melihat sepasang tangan kokoh melingkar di sekitaran lehernya. Jatungnya berdegup kencang, dan pipinya mulai memerah. "Maafkan aku menyeretmu keluar di saat udara malam begini. Biarkan aku memelukmu seperti ini _okay_?"

"Bukankah ini berlebihan? Aku b-bisa masuk mengambil _sweater._" Cicit Luhan pelan, sebisa mungkin mengontrol suaranya menjadi biasa.

"Tak apa. Lagi pula kita harus segera mencari jalan keluar atas semua kekacauan ini."

"Maafkan aku," sambung Sehun lalu meletakan dagunya di puncak kepala Luhan, sehingga ia bisa merasakan betapa halus dan harumnya rambut Luhan.

Luhan melihat sekitarnya dengan pandangan tak tenang, sungguh ia takut kalau-kalau seseorang menangkap basah ia dan Sehun dalam posisi seperti ini dan yang lebih parah ia takut kalau seseorang mendengar detak jantungnya yang semakin kencang.

"Ini semua di luar perkiraan kita, o-oppa..,"

Sehun melihat jelas dari pucuk kepala Luhan kalau si imut tengah bermain sendiri dengan jari-jarinya mencari kesibukan. Sehun menghebuskan nafasnya perlahan membuat kepala Luhan bisa merasakan betapa beratnya kisah mereka saat ini. Sempat terpikir dalam otaknya _"Kalau saja"_ yang lalu mereka tidak bertingkah bodoh di _café_.

Tapi jujur saja semua pemikirannya yang _"Kalau saja" _itu Luhan tampik keras-keras, tingkah bodoh mereka bahkan berujung lebih baik daripada dirinya yang di lamar dengan pemuda yang sepuluh tahun diatasnya.

"Apa kau siap menjadi seorang istri?" tanya Sehun tanpa merubah posisinya dari Luhan meski sepuluh menit telah berlalu.

Luhan menyandarkan kepalanya ke lengan sebelah kiri Sehun kemudian tangannya bergantung manja di tangan Sehun yang menutupi sekitaran leher Luhan agar hangat, "Apa aku punya cara untuk menolak? Cepat atau lambat aku juga akan berstatus sebagai istri nantinya. Tuhan mempercepat statusku berubah lebih cepat, ini tak terlalu buruk."

"Bahkan ketika kau harus menjadi istri orang yang baru kau kenal kurang dari seminggu?"

"Setidaknya Sehun o-oppa hanya lima tahun lebih tua dariku. Kita bisa saling belajar mengenal lebih mudah."

Sehun tersenyum senang dari atas Luhan, senyumnya tak ketara tapi terlihat jelas dari sorot matanya. Bukan kah ini semua akan berjalan dengan mudah? Pikirnya senang. Luhan dan dirinya menunjukan sikap yang sama.

"Tak ada perjanjian, seperti yang pernah kita pikirkan sebelumnya. Hanya saling menerima satu sama lain. Aku akan belajar mencintaimu mulai detik ini, Luhan."

Cup..

Satu kecupan hangat yang Sehun tahan daritadi akhirnya mendarat tepat di pucuk kepala Luhan. Membuat mata rusanya membulat kaget luar biasa, karena Sehun sudah dua kali berani melakukan kontak fisik yang intim.

.

.

.

Dua pasang orang tua disana mengintip dari balik jendela berlapis gorden putih tipis, empat pasang mata disana memperhatikan gerak-gerik anak-anak mereka. Tao mendengus malas ketara jelas saat Sehun dengan berani memeluk Luhan dari belakang, dan menumpukan dagu runcingnya di pucuk kepala si perempuan.

"Ini alasan kuat mengapa Sehun harus segera menikah. Ia butuh kepuasan jasmani dan rohani sebagai lelaki."

Yixing mengerjap perlahan mencerna ucapan ZiTao, Junmyeon berusaha menahan tawanya, sementara sang suami dari si mata panda mendelik lebar. Sungguh mulut tajam ZiTao benar-benar tak tahu tempat.

ZiTao hanya memberikan senyuman terbaiknya pada Yifan sehingga lelakinya itu tak marah lagi, dan para orang tua itu kembali memperhatikan _sepasang kekasih_ itu yang pembicaraannya sulit terdengar.

"… _ada perjanjian.. –"_

Empat orang yang menguping pembicaraan Sehun dan Luhan kembali di buat mendelik karena mendengarnya. Mereka memasang telinga mereka lebih tajam tapi nihil tak ada yang terdengar lebih jelas selain desisan semilir angin.

Tak mendengar informasi lainnya, mereka memilih kembali keruang makan sambil saling menatap satu sama lain.

ZiTao menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, "Anak nakal. Ini tak bisa dibiarkan! Enak saja menikah atas adanya perjanjian."

"Zi.. mana mungkin anak-anak kita begitu." Akhirnya setelah berhubungan kembali dan sesegera mungkin menjadi keluarga, ini pertama kalinya Yixing kembali melafalkan nama ZiTao. Membuat perasaan ZiTao menghangat, betapa dirinya merindukan suara Yixing yang lembut memanggilnya.

Menutupi rasa gembiranya, ZiTao bersikeukeh kalau anak-anak mereka tak bisa dibiarkan begitu saja. Yifan dan Junmyeon hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya, berpikir keras apa yang akan ZiTao lakukan setelah ini.

Para lelaki ini terlalu malas berpikir keras karena ide yang akan ZiTao cetuskan adalah sesuatu yang tak terduga dan mereka hanya akan berpikir _'bagaimana bisa ia mendapatkan ide yang aneh ini?'_ bahkan Yifan yang sudah puluhan tahun hidup bersama ZiTao hanya membiarkan saja apa yang ingin dilakukan istrinya itu.

ZiTao bangkit dari tempat duduknya kembali mengintip di jendela apa yang sedang Sehun dan Luhan lakukan, melihat mereka tengah sibuk bercanda satu sama lain membuatnya buru-buru kembali keruang makan dan duduk di tempatnya.

Kembali ZiTao melihat kearah sekitar ruangan kalau-kalau anaknya kembali dalam waktu yang singkat dan menghancurkan rencananya. Ia tidak ingin itu terjadi dan tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi dengan mudah.

ZiTao mulai menjelaskan secara garis besar apa saja yang akan mereka lalukan dalam waktu dekat ini. Sangat dekat. Sesegera mungkin.

"Oh itu tidak bagus ZiTao.., kenapa harus aku?" kata Junmyeon sedikit protes karena mendapat lakon yang benar-benar tak seharusnya.

"Sudahlah oppa, lakukan saja." Balas ZiTao tak ingin dibantah.

Yifan dan Yixing menatap Junmyeon penuh harap agar mau melakukannya dan rencana ZiTao bisa berjalan lancar.

.

.

.

Matahari sudah naik tinggi tepat diatas kepala, Luhan berjalan buru-buru keluar dari kampusnya setelah menyelesaikan beberapa berkas untuk keperluannya memulai kelas semester ganjil beberapa minggu lagi. Dengan kemeja putih yang dipadukan dengan rok span berwarna merah maroon membuat Luhan terlihat amat sangat anggun, beberapa pejalan kaki yang berpapasan dengannya sampai menolehkan kepala tak mau terlewatkan jelmaan dewi itu.

Halte bus terlihat penuh sesak oleh pelajar dan beberapa pegawai kantoran, Luhan berdiri di sedikit spasi yang tersisa untuk tubuh mungilnya. Ponselnya berdering nyaring diiringi getaran membuatnya buru-buru mengeceknya yang ternyata sebuah pesan singkat dari Sehun.

Seulas senyuman tipis tak bisa terelakan dari wajahnya, dengan cepat ia mengetik balasan untuk Sehun. Hari ini Sehun dan Luhan sudah membuat janji akan mencari sepasang cincin dan gaun pengantin. Dan Luhan menolak keras saat Sehun ingin menjemput Luhan di kampusnya.

Dari kejauhan Luhan melihat kepala badan bus sudah datang mendekat, kembali ia mengetik pesan singkat untuk Sehun kalau dirinya sudah naik bus dan Sehun harus bersiap. Sehun dan Luhan ada di jalur bus yang sama hanya berbeda beberapa halte, dan Luhan bilang ia ingin naik bus bersama Sehun agar waktu selama perjalanan menuju mall bisa digunakan untuk berbincang lebih lama daripada naik kendaraan pribadi.

Luhan menilik kesetiap sudut bus mecari satu tempat tersisa untuknya dan dia hanya bisa mendesah pasrah karena tempat duduk dalam bus sudah penuh. Satu tangannya bergantung berpengangan pada _handle grip _dan satu tangannya lagi bersusah payah kembali mengetik pesan pada Sehun.

Bus berhenti, menyadarkan Luhan untuk melihat keluar dan betapa kaget dirinya seharusnya halte ini adalah halte dimana Sehun berada. Tapi dirinya tak menemukan Sehun bahkan sampai bus berjalan. Luhan sudah menekan layar ponselnya ingin menghubungi Sehun tapi tiba-tiba seseorang meniup telinga sebelah kiri Luhan.

"Ya! Astaga! Sehun oppa!" pekik Luhan hampir menjerit berganti dengan rengekan yang terdengar manja di telinga Sehun.

"Hai sayang."

Luhan memekik lebih keras dalam hatinya, Sehun memanggilnya sayang di dalam bus membuatnya merona tak tertahan. Luhan sudah mencatat permanent dalam hatinya, ah mungkin dalam hidupnya kalau kalimat _'Hai sayang.'_ Adalah kalimat paling indah yang memabukan untuknya.

"Hai o-oppa," Luhan menyelipkan helaian rambutnya kebelakang telinganya. Sekarang mereka berhadapan, Sehun dapat melihat dengan jelas kalau Luhan tengah tersipu, dan rona di pipinya semakin parah saat Sehun menarik tangan Luhan lalu dengan cepat berpindah menarik pinggang Luhan, "orang-orang semakin ramai, kau harusnya lebih dekat denganku." Dan tangan Sehun tak berpindah dari pinggang ramping milik Luhan.

Beberapa siswi yang satu bus dengan Sehun dan Luhan memekik girang melihat betapa serasinya mereka. Tiba-tiba nyaringnya bunyi klakson memenuhi bus yang penuh sesak itu, belum lagi sang supir menekan pedal rem dengan dadakan membuat para penumpang terhuyung kedepan sambil memekik.

Luhan yang pinggangnya masih setia Sehun peluk membuat tubuh mereka semakin nempel bahkan membuat wajah mereka semakin dekat dengan pucuk hidung mereka saling bersentuhan.

"Kau tak apa?" bisik Sehun pelan, tepat didepan wajah Luhan.

Luhan menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban, dan entah sejak kapan kedua tangannya sudah melingkar erat di sekitar leher Sehun.

"Ya pak supir! Kalau sampai calon istriku terluka karena bus sialan ini, kubunuh kau!"

Luhan mencoba menginterupsi teriakan Sehun dengan mengelus lengannya, "hei Sehun oppa, aku tak apa.. tak perlu berteriak."

Semua pasang mata menatap pasangan ini, lebih tepatnya menatap pada Sehun. Tidak.. tidak.. mereka tidak menatap Sehun dengan pandangan tak suka melainkan dengan pandangan memuja. Wajah tampan Sehun selalu menarik perhatian, dan kali ini pun tak luput.

Luhan bersyukur dalam hatinya karena sang supir bus tak meladenin ocehan Sehun dan kembali mengendarai busnya dengan hati-hati. Beruntung dua halte berikutnya mereka sampai di tempat tujuan. Sehun turun lebih dahulu dan mengamit tangan Luhan agar turun berhati-hati dengan berpegangan pada tangannya.

Mereka berjalan beriringan dengan tangan Luhan sudah berpindah memeluk lengan Sehun seadanya; tak terlalu erat. Dan Sehun tak mempermasalahkan itu.

Sehun mengajak Luhan masuk kesalah satu butik rekomendasi ZiTao, berkeliling mencari sebuah gaun yang Luhan sukai. Tapi nihil; alasan lain karena harganya selangit. Dan Luhan enggan mengeluarkan uang yang berlebihan hanya untuk sebuah gaun, belum lagi semua bentuk gaunnya terlalu mengekspos dadanya.

Sehun hanya menurut saja ketika Luhan menariknya paksa keluar dari butik, sambil berjalan akhirnya mereka sepakat mencari cincin terlebih dahulu. Karena menurut Luhan, mencari sepasang cincin akan lebih simple dan itu berarti akan segera menyelesaikan salah satu daftar agendanya hari ini.

Kali ini Luhan yang menyeret Sehun masuk kedalam toko perhiasan. Luhan tahu banyak toko perhiasan yang mungkin akan Sehun sarankan, tapi menurut survey Luhan dari teman-temannya toko yang bernama Kim Jewelry adalah yang termurah dengan kualitas setara toko perhiasan ternama.

Lengan Sehun masih setia dalam pelukan Luhan, dirinya terseret pasrah dan berhenti depan etalase berisi puluhan model cincin yang membingungkan Luhan karena semuanya menarik dimatanya.

"Apa kau sudah menemukan satu yang terbaik?" tanya Sehun berbisik di telinga Luhan, dan Luhan hanya menggeleng sambil terus memperhatikan isi etalase.

"Oppa sudah menemukannya?"

"Yang ini..," tunjuk Sehun dan Luhan; dengan nada yang seperti bertanya, berbarengan pada sepasang cincin dengan tiga buah berlian tertanam dicincinnya, satu berlian berbentuk lebih sedikit besar daripada yang dikanan dan kirinya. Luhan tersenyum simpul dengan rona merah diwajahnya, tak menyangka ia dan Sehun menunjuk satu cincin yang sama.

Sehun segera meminta ukuran untuk dirinya dan Luhan, dengan satu permintaan tambahan kalau di masing-masing cincin diberi nama pasangan.

Setelah pramuniaga menjelaskan kalau mengukir nama di cincin cukup memakan waktu; sebelumnya Sehun berpesan ingin pada saat sore hari pesanannya harus sudah selesai, calon sepasang pengantin ini beralih keagenda mereka sebelumnya mencari baju pengantin.

"Kenapa mama terburu-buru sekali menikahkan kita..? bahkan sampai sebuah baju pengantin saja tidak sempat men-_design_ sendiri. Aku lelah mencarinya~"

Luhan terlihat frustasi, berbeda dengan Sehun yang terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Luhan tanpa berkedip. "Kau menggemaskan, berhentilah merengek didepan calon suamimu Luhan sayang."

Dengan wajah yang kembali memerah Luhan mengalihkan kepalanya kearah lain menghindari Sehun yang entah sejak kapan mulai mengusak pucuk kepalanya.

"Ibuku bilang ada satu toko di sudut mall yang menjual gaun pengantin cukup terjangkau. Kau mau kesana?"

.

.

.

Luhan mencoba satu gaun sederhana pilihan Sehun bermodel _crop top _yang berlapis burkat menimbulkan kesan kekinian. Luhan membawa gaun pilihan Sehun ke satu kamar ganti yang berada di sudut ruangan.

Dihadapan pantulan cermin yang lebar terpampang didepannya, menampilkan tubuh semampai Luhan secara utuh Luhan dengan malu-malu melucuti pakaiannya, meski Sehun tak bersamanya di dalam ruang ganti.

Bisa dibilang gaun pilihan Sehun adalah gaun yang tertutup. Tak ada bagian dada yang terekspos, tak ada punggung yang terpamerkan, hanya ada bagian perut yang sangat sedikit terlihat mengingat gaun pernikahannya bermodel _crop top_.

Setelah selesai menganti pakaiannya, Luhan mulai berjalan keluar dengan perlahan. Sehun menunggu dengan sabar Luhan keluar dari kamar ganti, dirinya tentu saja sudah berganti menggunakan tuxedo berwarna putih senada dengan gaun pengantin Luhan yang sudah pilihkan.

Luhan tersentak kaget saat melihat Sehun sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar ganti menyambutnya keluar dengan senyuman tampannya. Bahkan tanpa berpikir dua kali Luhan langsung mengamit tangan Sehun yang terulur.

"Astaga, bahkan aku belum genap berusia 20 tahun."

"Bukankah menyenangkan bisa memakai gaun pengantin?"

Mereka berdua berjalan kearah cermin yang lebih besar yang disediakan oleh pihak toko; berada di tengah rungan. Luhan menyelipkan tangannya di lengan Sehun, keduanya tersenyum sumringah seolah mereka berdua telat berada dipelataran altar.

Bahkan Sehun dan Luhan meminta tolong pada pramuniaga toko itu agar mengabadikan moment mereka; mengingat pernikahan mereka yang mendadak sehingga tak ada pemotretan _pre-wedding._

Saat tengah berpose dengan Sehun, sang pramuniaga memberitahu kalau handphone Luhan ada satu panggilan yang masuk. Luhan menerima handphonenya dengan wajah yang ceria begitu melihat nama mamanya yang muncul, dengan segera dirinya mengangkatnya.

"Mama! Aku sedang dengan Sehun oppa mencoba gaun pengantin." Lapor Luhan semangat, dan Sehun tersenyum dari samping Luhan.

Tetapi dengan perlahan wajahnya berubah sedih, dengan air mata mulai menggenang dipelupuk matanya siap jatuh membanjiri wajahnya. Luhan bahkan mengabaikan mamanya yang memanggil-manggil namanya, Luhan memeluk Sehun erat tanpa persetujuan Sehun.

"Oppa.. baba.. hiks.. baba.."

.

.

.

**ToBeContinue**

.

.

.

A/N : Haiiiii aku bawa chapter baru nih. Semoga masih inget ya sama cerita ini. Maaf yaa telat update soalnya aku ada kepentingan yang pribadi jadi harus hiatus hehe. Kritik dan saran bisa disampaikan di kolom review atau pm ya.

Maaf untuk penulisan yang tidak sesuai EYD, typo(s), dan alur yang terlalu cepat.


	4. Chapter 4

IV

Luhan tak memberi kesempatan Sehun atau dirinya sendiri untuk berganti baju, Luhan dengan berderai air mata langsung meninggalkan mall menarik Sehun keluar dengan pakaian yang benar-benar menyuri perhatian, tak lupa kalau Luhan adalah seorang yang cantik dan Sehun adalah pria matang yang tampannya seperti dewa Yunani. Setiap langkah mereka menjadi sorotan.

Beruntung Sehun masih mengantungi ponsel dan dompetnya, setidaknya perasaannya sedikit lebih tenang; bisa membayar taksi dan menghubungi ayah atau ibunya. Isak tangisan Luhan mengiringi langkah mereka, walau dengan volume suara yang rendah Sehun masih bisa mendengarnya jelas.

Sehun hanya menuruti gadisnya melangkah, berhenti di depan mall menanti taksi. Gurat sedih Luhannya semakin jelas saat Sehun mengatakan babanya sudah di bawa kerumah sakit, mengabaikan tatapan sekitar yang berbisik memperhatikan mereka berdua, Luhan terus mengucap doa agar babanya tak dalam kondisi yang buruk.

"Oh sial. Kemana perginya taksi-taksi yang berlalulalang?!" bisik Luhan menggerutu.

Dari gesture tubuhnya Luhan terlihat kesal bukan main, tetapi wajahnya berbanding terbalik; Luhan terlihat lucu dan semakin membuat Sehun jatuh terjembab dalam pesonanya. Menepis pemikirannya yang begitu konyol Sehun segera merengkuh Luhannya dan membisikan kata-kata yang membuat Luhan sesekali menggangguk dan terlihat sedikit tenang.

Sebuah taksi berhenti tepat di depan Sehun dan Luhan menurunkan seorang penumpang, setelah beberapa saat Sehun segera menuntun Luhan memasuki taksi dan kembali merengkuh tubuh si mungil Luhan. Sehun terlihat sibuk dengan ponselnya, menanyakan ibunya harus kealamat rumah sakit mana mereka menuju.

Sesekali Luhan menanyakan, "Apa kita tidak bisa lebih cepat?" pada supir taksi, kemudian sang supir taksi melirik dari spion tengah meminta persetujuan Sehun untuk sedikit mempercepat laju taksinya tapi sayang tatapan mata Sehun memberi perintah yang lain; untuk tetap tenang dengan kecepatan normal.

Air mata Luhan mulai mengering tetapi suara-suara isakan darinya masih terdengar jelas, Sehun terus mengelus pundak Luhan, sesekali mengelus pipi gembulnya membuat Luhannya nyaman.

Hampir dua puluh lima menit berlalu; perjalanan mereka sedikit terhambat karena jalanan menjadi begitu padat, mereka sampai di pelataran rumah sakit dengan Luhan yang turun terlebih dahulu meninggalkan Sehun yang sedang membayar ongkos taksi. Dengan cepat Sehun menyusul Luhan yang sudah mulai menghilang dari jangkauan matanya.

Luhan berlari kesana kemari disekitaran unit gawat darurat, menilik kedalam di setiap kamar yang ia jumpai. Pikirannya yang kalut membuatnya linglung seperti orang bodoh. Sesekali ia mengelap air matanya, sampai digerakan yang entah keberapa tangannya ditarik oleh Sehun dan di genggam erat.

"Kau tak akan menemukan baba disini Luhan.. Baba ada diruangan yang lain."

Satu tangan Luhan terus meremas gaunnya, jantungnya berdebar tak karuan otaknya menepis segala macam pemikiran negatifnya yang konyol dan bodoh. Tanpa ia sadari Sehun menghentikan langkahnya, membuat ia turut berhenti dan menatap pintu bercat putih didepan wajahnya, "Apa ini ruangan baba?" cicitnya pelan entah bermonolog atau bertanya pada Sehun karena pandangannya lurus kedepan.

Sehun mengetuk pintu itu tiga kali, kemudian menggesernya perlahan. Sehun tetap mempertahankan mode tenangnya, walau tak dapat ia hiraukan kalau ia juga gemetar apalagi melihat ruang rawat babanya Luhan sudah terisi dengan para anggota keluarga. Bahkan adik dan adik iparnya sudah mengambil tempat disalah satu kursi.

Luhan menghela nafasnya bergetar, lalu melepaskan tautan jarinya dengan Sehun dan berlari menuju mamanya yang kelihatan tenang dengan air wajah yang sendu. Sehun menengok kesamping kanannya, disana ada ayahnya yang sedang mengelus punggung ibunya. Sehun tak bisa melihat wajah ibunya karena ibunya menenggelamkan diri dipelukan ayahnya.

Semakin tak mengerti dengan keadaan Sehun memilih keluar, dan menjatuhkan diri di kursi ruang tunggu tepat di depan kamar rawat. Sesekali ia memijit pangkal hidungnya mencoba meredakan sakit kepalanya tapi nihil. Tak lama, pintu kamar rawat itu bergeser dan muncul ayahnya.

Yifan ikut duduk disamping Sehun, dan menepuk pundaknya. "Ayah, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Yifan tak lansung menjawab, tetapi tangannya mulai merangkul pundak anak pertamanya. Setelah ia menormalkan suaranya, Yifan membuka mulutnya.

"Tadi kami sedang berbincang via telepon, membicarakan banyak hal mengisi waktu luang dan mempererat hubungan sebagai calon keluarga—" Yifan menjeda ceritanya, dan Sehun masih memasang telinganya dengan seksama menanti kelanjutan cerita ayahnya.

"—Junmyeon bilang, ia ingin pernikahan kalian segera dilaksanakan. Ia tidak bisa menunggu sampai lusa, dan ditengah pembicaraan nafasnya mulai memberat seperti terputus-putus—"

Yifan melirik kearah Sehun yang rautnya mulai berubah, bahkan ia sendiri tak bisa mengambarkan bagaimana raut anaknya itu. "—sebelum terdengar bunyi bantingan dari gagang telepon yang terjatuh, Junmyeon bilang '_kalau bisa aku ingin mereka hari ini'_ kemudian ayah berteriak tetapi Junmyeon tak menjawab."

Sehun menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya yang besar, menutupi wajahnya yang bingung kalau ia sendiri harus bagaimana. "Apa separah itu penyakit baba Junmyeon?" Yifan hanya menggeleng tanda tak tahu dengan masalah itu. Sehun mendesah kasar dan mengacak rambutnya kesal.

.

.

.

"Aku siap menikahi Luhan hari ini. Tapi apakah ia akan begitu juga?"

Sehun menatap ayah, ibunya, dan mama Luhan yang sudah mengelilinginya di kursi ruang tunggu. Ketiga orang tua disana saling melempar pandangan, "Luhan tak akan menolak selama yang menikahinya kau. Ia pasti siap." Yixing menatap Sehun mantap, yang ditanggapi anggukan tanda mengerti.

ZiTao masuk kedalam meninggalkan tiga lainnya di luar, entah apa kepentingannya sampai Jongin keluar dengan ekspresi yang sulit dijelaskan. Tersirat dari raut wajahnya kalau ia menyimpan banyak pertanyaan tetapi mencoba mengabaikannya. "Jongin.. mau kemana kau nak?" Yifan menegur Jongin yang sedari keluar kamar rawat hanya _melengos_ berjalan sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang Yifan yakin sebenarnya tak gatal.

"Ah ibu menyuruhku ng.. itu–," Jongin tampak berpikir dan Yifan yang kesal buru-buru menyuruhnya pergi. Yifan menatap Sehun yang kacau kemudian menyuruhnya ketoilet merapihkan dan mencuci wajahnya agar terlihat lebih segar, si sulung sempat menolak tapi bukan Yifan namanya kalau Sehun masih bersikeukeuh menolak karena pada akhirnya dengan langkah yang gontai Sehun mencari toilet terdekat.

Hampir lima belas menit berlalu dan setelah Sehun menghapus titik-titik air disekitar wajahnya menggunakan tisu, Sehun kembali keruang tunggu dengan keadaan lebih baik. Dan Yifan yang masih menungguinya di ruang itu bernafas lega.

"Ayah dan Sehun di panggil ibu agar masuk kedalam," Jongin mengeluarkan sedikit kepalanya dari dalam ruang rawat. Dan Sehun menyerit binggung, "Sejak kapan bocah itu kembali?" ia bertanya pada ayahnya dan sang ayah hanya tersenyum dan menepuk pundaknya dua kali. Oh Sehun mempunyai perasaan yang sulit setelahnya, _'entahlah aku merasa setelah ini akan ada mengejutkan.'_

Setelah pintu ruang rawat terbuka, nafasnya tercekat melihat seorang pastur sudah berdiri tegak di sebrangnya sambil melempar senyum. Jongin juga melemparkan cengirannya pada Sehun yang hanya di tanggapin Sehun dengan menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Luhan sedang di rias oleh Kyungsoo," ZiTao menuntun Sehun berjalan tepat kesamping pastur dengan gesture yang kaku.

'_Ini memang mengejutkan. Tetapi seharusnya aku tak terkejut lagi bukan?'_

"Psst..," Jongin mengirimkan sinyal-sinyal aneh pada Sehun, awalnya si kakak ipar tak mengerti namun matanya terbuka lebar saat dengan bahasa isyarat; yang menurutnya Jongin terlalu sulit di menjelaskannya, Jongin bilang _'apa kau sudah mengantongi cincinnya?' _dan Sehun menepuk keningnya dengan keras sampai seluruh orang disana menatapnya.

ZiTao mendatanginya dan menatapnya dalam, "Sehun, apa ada masalah?" ingin Sehun berteriak kalau salah satu benda penting yang menjadi simbol pernikahan dadakan ini tak ia pegang. "Tidak ibu, tapi boleh aku keluar sebentar?" ZiTao yang melihat anaknya begitu penuh kegundahan di wajahnya hanya mengangguk tanda memberi izin.

Sehun keluar tanpa memperdulikan Jongin yang ingin memberikan bantuan, ditutupnya pintu ruang rawat dengan bantingan yang agak keras; maklum saja dirinya sedang terburu-buru dan otaknya harus berpikir keras mencari solusi.

Sementara Kyungsoo yang hampir selesai merias harus kembali mengulur waktu karena sang suami memberi tahu kalau sang pengantin pria sedang keluar; lagi.

.

.

.

"…Luhan apakah kau bersedia?"

Sehun memejamkan matanya menunggu jawaban Luhan, sementara ketiga orang tua disana menatap penuh harap. Kyungsoo sudah menggenggam erat tangan Jongin. Lamat-lamat Luhan menatap semua yang disana, pandangannya jatuh pada ayahnya yang terbaring dengan infuse dan selang oksigen yang melekat ditubuhnya.

"Ya.. Saya bersedia." Jawabnya mencoba tenang setelah ia berulang kali menghembuskan nafas mendorong diri sendiri agar rileks. Yixing yang paling ketara merasa lega diantara mereka semua yang menunggu jawaban Luhan, senyuman manis yang didukung lesung pipi yang mendalam itu terhias di wajahnya.

Setelah pastur menutup sebuah buku di tangannya, ia melihat kearah Luhan dan Sehun bergantian, "mempelai pria dan wanita bisa saling memakaikan cincin." Sehun melihat kesekelilingnya, mendadak jantungnya kembali berdegup kencang. Ia merasa seperti akan segera dihakimi, dan tubuhnya akan menjadi penuh luka disana-sini. Matanya kembali terpejam dan sambil mengigit bibirnya, Sehun merogoh saku celananya.

Luhan memperhatikan gerak-gerik suaminya itu dengan heran dan berkedip penasaran dengan apa yang Sehun rogoh disakunya yang datar, tak terlihat ada bentuk kontak perhiasan dari luar celananya. Matanya melebar bahkan tak berkedip beberapa saat melihat apa yang Sehun keluarkan. Bahkan tawa Jongin hampir menggelegar kalau saja Kyungsoo tak langsung memberikan peringatan.

Sehun sendiri menelan malunya bulat-bulat, dengan detak jantung yang tak kunjung normal tangannya yang lebar terbuka menunjukan dua kawat hitam metalik yang ia pertemukan dua ujungnya kemudian ia lilitkan keduanya sehingga menjadi cincin. Sepasang cincin pernikahan yang amat sangat jauh dari pesanannya terpaksa harus melingkar terlebih dahulu di tangan Sehun dan Luhan.

Dengan ragu Sehun mengambil satu yang lingkaran kawatnya lebih kecil dengan ujungnya yang ia lilitkan menjadi bentuk lingkaran seolah itu adalah batu berlian yang menjadi hiasannya. Dengan tersenyum maklum Luhan mengulurkan tangannya yang kecil kedepan Sehun, merenggangkan jari-jarinya tanda siap diselipkan cincin ala Oh Sehun.

Sehun kecup sebentar cincinnya, kemudian ia selipkan di jari manis Luhan. Ada perasaan bangga dan lega tersendiri didirinya ketika cincin buatannya bisa melingkar sempurna dijari Luhan dengan _pas_ dan nyaman. Luhan mengambil satu cincin yang tersisa, dengan melempar senyum terbaiknya Luhan memasangkan cincin untuk suaminya itu.

Pipinya memanas mengingat sekarang Sehun telah sah menjadi suaminya, pikirannya masih berada jauh entah dimana sampai ia tersadar karena Sehun tengah mengecup mesra keningnya. Luhan memejamkan matanya menikmati kecupan Sehun yang dalam.

Ketika Sehun selesai dengan kecupannya, Luhan mengangkat sedikit kepalanya melihat Sehun tersenyum dan bergumam _'Terimakasih'_ dengan kedua tangannya memeluk pinggang Luhan. Luhan hanya menggangguk sebagai balasan, dan sepasang pengantin baru ini harus terinterupsi kegiatan saling memandangnya dengan suara batuk yang dibuat-buat oleh Kim Jongin.

.

.

.

Yifan menggeleng melihat kelakuan menantunya; Kim Jongin, yang tertawa geli melihat kawat hitam metalik yang melingkar di jari manis Sehun dan Luhan. Kyungsoo sudah lelah mencoba menghentikan suaminya yang eksotis itu, karena Jongin akan kembali tertawa dengan memegang perutnya.

Setelah pastur itu berpamitan keluar, keluarga Kim dan Keluarga Oh masih di ruang rawat itu beramai-ramai. Yifan mendekati Sehun yang duduk di ujung sofa, "apa yang kau pikirkan sampai membuat cincin yang amat sangat _anti mainstream_ begini nak?" Sehun tak heran kalau Jongin akan menertawakannya atau ayahnya bertanya begini, ini sudah dugaannya.

"Yifan.. kau masih saja penasaran dengan jawaban Sehun." Yixing mencoba menengahi _besan_ dan menantunya itu, tapi sia-sia karena Yifan sama saja dengan Jongin malah menggodanya dengan menaik turunkan alisnya yang seperti _angry birds_ itu.

Kyungsoo mendengus sebal, mengingat siapa dalang dari semua ini "Sebenarnya ibu sudah menyuruh Jongin mengambil cincin pesanan atas nama Luhan dan Sehun. Tapi memang Jonginku ini sedikit bodoh, ia melupakannya." Jelas Kyungsoo memandang masam kearah Jongin yang tersenyum konyol membuat _peace sign._

"Sialan." Sehun menatap Jongin sebal bukan main, tangannya yang terkepal perlahan terselimuti kulit yang halus membuat darahnya mendesir dan ia melupakan kekesalannya ada Jongin. Luhan mengelus punggung tangannya, "Sudahlah o-oppa, cincin ini tidak buruk sungguh." Jongin bersorak ramai, saat Luhan membelanya.

"Kau ingin pulang? Mengganti baju?" Sehun benar-benar mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyungsoo yang sedang sibuk mengomel pada Jongin yang sudah diam dan mendengarkan istri mungilnya. Luhan mengangguk pelan, walaupun ia enggan meninggalkan mama terlebih babanya ia sudah merasa lelah dan gaun pernikahannya; yang dadakan, ini membuat ia kegerahan.

Sehun menarik tangan Luhan agar si gadis berdiri, "aku dan Luhan akan pulang. Luhan terlihat lelah." Luhan melepas genggaman tangan Sehun dan menuju mamanya kemudian memeluknya erat. Yixing terus mengatakan _'tak apa-apa'_ sambil mengelus punggung putrinya.

"Psst.. ayah dan ibu ingin kemana?" bisik Sehun pelan, tak ingin mengganggu istri dan mamanya. "Tentu saja pulang juga bung." Jongin menepuk pundak Sehun dua kali dan tersenyum jenaka lalu meninggalkan ruang rawat terlebih dahulu.

"Hm.. Mama keluargaku juga pulang. Apa mama tidak apa-apa di rumah sakit sendirian?" Sehun dengan berat hati harus mengganggu pasangan ibu dan anak yang sedang masih berpelukan manja; Luhan yang manja kepada mamanya. Yixing yang menghadap ke Sehun tersenyum dan mengangguk, "tak apa, kalian pasti panik dan lelah tentu saja. Biar mama yang menjaga baba yang masih belum tersadar. Jangan memaksa kembali kesini kalau masih letih. Oke?" tanya Yixing meminta kepada Luhan dan Sehun yang bergumam tanda setuju.

.

.

.

Sehun dan Luhan keluar dari rumah sakit dengan tubuh Luhan yang berbalut _tuxedo_ Sehun, menyisakan lelaki yang mempunyai status baru itu hanya berbalutkan kemeja putih dengan celana berwarna senada. Luhan merapatkan balutan _tuxedo_ yang membungkus tubuh kecilnya, ia merasa bersemu dan tak enak kepada Sehun karena _tuxedo_ lelakinya ia pakai Sehun jadi harus memamerkan dadanya yang bidang idaman wanita kemana-mana, membuat para wanita yang melihatnya pasti ingin menangis bahagia.

Membelah jalanan Seoul yang ramai tak membuat Sehun dan Luhan turut larut dalam keramaian, mereka hanya berbicara seadanya. Dan Sehun menjelaskan kalau akan mengantar Luhan terlebih dahulu. Kendati dirinya juga merasa tak nyaman dengan pakaiannya, yang terpenting Luhan bisa membenahi dirinya terlebih dahulu.

Puk.. Sehun menemukan Luhan tertidur dan kepalanya hampir menabrak ke kaca pintu mobil.

"Hari ini hari yang berat untukmu bukan?" Sehun membelai wajah Luhan yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahnya, Luhan jatuh tertidur dan membiarkan kepala gadis itu tanpa sandaran sementara Sehun sedang duduk disebelahnya bukanlah pilihan yang bagus.

Jadi dengan inisiatifnya Sehun menarik kepala Luhan agar kepundaknya, "kau terus menangis siang tadi. Beruntung saat mengucapkan janji kau bisa tersenyum setelahnya."

Taksi yang mereka tumpangi sudah berhenti di depan sebuah rumah mewah yang Sehun datangi beberapa waktu lalu, Sehun tak bisa menahan senyum gelinya saat mengingat pertama dan terakhir kali ia datang kerumah Luhan statusnya masih pria lajang. Dan konyolnya satu hari setelahnya ia kembali dengan status sudah menjadi bagian keluarga besar Kim.

Dengan Luhan yang berada digendongannya Sehun berusaha mengetuk pintu bercat putih yang tingginya dua kali lipat dirinya. Tak lama seorang maid membukakan pintu dan menuntun Sehun menuju kamar Luhan di lantai atas. Setelah membaringkan Luhan dan berucap terimakasih, Sehun menutup pintu kamar istrinya.

Kriet..

Pintunya tertutup amat sangat pelan, takut bunyinya membangunkan Luhan. Sehun menatap Luhan yang tertidur pulas, dirinya berpikir keras apa yang harus ia lakukan. Sehun menimang-nimang, apakah dirinya harus membiarkan Luhan tertidur dengan gaun atau membangunkan gadis yang rautnya sudah kelelahan.

"Oh astaga, aku tak pernah memikirkan ini sebelumnya. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Sehun menepuk pelan pipi Luhan dan memanggilnya, tapi Luhan tak bergeming. Bahkan mulai mencari posisi yang membuat tidurnya semakin nyenyak. Sehun mendesah pasrah dan lebih memilih membersihkan tubuhnya terlebih dahulu.

Karena sang tuan rumah sedang terlelap Sehun lama-lama membersihkan dirinya, menikmati wangi khas Luhan disetiap sudut kamar mandi pikirannya menjadi lebih sedikit rileks dan tenang. Tetapi pikirannya tetap melayang pada sosok yang tengah tertidur di ranjang _king size_.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu, Sehun baru selesai dengan mandinya. Luhan masih pada posisi yang sama saat ia tinggal mandi. Walau masih menggunakan setelan pernikahannya, Sehun sudah tampak lebih segar dan ia menatap Luhan yang tubuhnya mengkilap karena keringat dan kusut.

Dengan mengumpulkan keberaniannya, Sehun menarik selimut milik Luhan sampai kebatas lehernya; menutupi tubuh si gadis mungil. Kemudian kedua tangannya mulai mengangkat tubuh Luhan keatas dan satu tangannya yang lain mulai mencari resleting gaunnya dan berusaha menariknya kebawah.

Sehun bernafas lega, saat langkah pertamanya berhasil. Dan dengan meletakan tubuh Luhan secara perlahan, dirinya membenahi letak selimut yang menutupi tubuh Luhan dan kedua tangannya mulai menarik gaun Luhan keatas. Sejauh ini dengan gerakan yang perlahan, Sehun sudah menaikan atasan _crop tee_ gaun pengantin Luhan sampai kebatas lehernya.

Srak..

"Oh sial.. kenapa aku bodoh sekali."

Atasan gaun pengantin Luhan tersangkut anting-anting yang Luhan pakai, membuat Sehun menggerutu kesal. Belum menyerah, Sehun yang mencoba tenang tengah meyelesaikan ulahnya tanpa ingin membuat Luhan terbangun. Dan kesialan si sulung Oh terus berlanjut sampai ada pergerakan dari Luhan yang tidurnya terusik.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?!"

.

.

.

**ToBeContinue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : **Aku update setiap sebulan (lebih) sekali ya…. baru sadar. Aku usahain bakal lebih cepet ya, semoga tugas mulai berkurang dan dosen sadar diri kalo tugas dari mereka kebanyakan hahaha. Mau nanya.. ini alurnya terlalu lambat atau kecepetan?

Dan selamat datang untuk yang baru membaca cerita abal ala reselusi!

Maaf untuk typo(s), penulisan yang tidak sesuai EYD, dan sebagainya yang membuat kurang nyaman.

감사~~~


	5. Chapter 5

V

Alhasil Luhan yang terbangun tanpa bisa melihat apapun karena pandangannya terhalangi pakaiannya berteriak tanpa henti mengulang pertanyaan yang sama. Sehun tetap menutup mulutnya dan meneruskan pekerjaannya melepas atasan gaun Luhan, "k-kau kelihatan buruk dengan gaun itu. M-maksudku, kau berkeringat—" Sehun melempar gaun indah Luhan jauh dari empunya kemudian menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dengan wajah yang datar dan berusaha menjelaskannya dengan tenang.

Luhan yang atasannya sudah terlepas hanya menyisakan pakaian dalamnya menarik cepat selimut ditubuhnya kemudian menatap Sehun dengan tatapan menyelidik. Luhan merasa ini semua konyol, ia sadar Sehun yang sudah menjadi suaminya sudah berbaik hati ingin mengantikan bajunya dengan sopan tetapi ia tetap menatap suaminya itu dengan pandangan yang curiga.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan berusaha membuang prasangka buruknya yang kian lama kian melekat dan semakin menjadi. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan, "O-ppa sungguh tak mencuri-curi kesempatan?" Sehun melebarkan matanya tak tertahan mendengar pertanyaan Luhan, bahkan Luhan sendiri mengutuk mulutnya yang luar biasa tak sinkron dengan hati dan pikirannya.

Sehun maju selangkah dari tempat berdirinya dan bergantian Luhan yang mendelik lalu semakin merapatkan selimutnya, "a-apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Sehun dengan tatapan intimidasi yang tak sengaja. Luhan bergetar ngeri menatap Sehun, seolah dirinya akan ditelan hidup-hidup oleh si putih pucat. "Ya! Kenapa tertawa?!" Luhan merubah kembali ekspresinya dalam sepuluh menit terakhir karena Sehun, suaminya sibuk menutupi mulutnya sementara matanya sudah melengkung bagai bulat sabit.

"Bagaimana bisa aku tak tertawa, melihat istriku ketakutan dengan suaminya. Tatapanmu seolah mengatakan aku orang jahat." Sehun masih terkekeh jenaka dan duduk dipinggiran ranjang kemudian mengusak kepala Luhan dengan sayang, "Kau sebaiknya membersihkan diri. Kau lengket."

Sehun mengangkat tubuhnya dari pinggiran ranjang, dan Luhan merasa kehangatan disekitarnya lenyap. Mata rusa Luhan menatap Sehun yang mulai menjauh berjalan kearah pintu kamar, "Aku tunggu di bawah saja, bersihkan dirimu dengan benar.. istriku." Sehun mengedipkan sebelah matanya riang kemudian menutup pintu kamar dengan pelan.

Luhan menarik selimutnya; setelah Sehun hilang dari balik pintu, kemudian mengigitnya gemas. Darahnya berdesir menggoda, pipinya bersemu merah ketika mengingat kejadian beberapa puluh detik yang lalu. Ketika Sehun memberikan space untuk dirinya, ketika Sehun mengingatkan atau mungkin menyuruhnya membersihkan diri, dan terakhir memanggilnya dengan sebutan miliknya _'istriku'_. Luhan merasa ada perasaan yang mengelitik, membuat dirinya seperti gila.

Di lantai bawah Sehun masih tersenyum simpul, membuat beberapa _maid_ yang bisa mengintipinya dari tempat yang agak jauh memekik tertahan. Sehun yang sibuk dengan ponselnya tak memperhatikan keadaan sekitar, dirinya tengah bertukar pesan sengit dengan Jongin. Terkadangan di saat-saat amat sangat genting dan dibutuhkan sahabat yang entah mengapa berujung menjadi adik iparnya itu amat sangat menyebalkan.

Berulang kali Sehun membaca pesannya untuk Jongin, kemudian dirinya merasa bodoh. Jongin hanya terus mengodanya saat membalas pesan, mengabaikan permintaannya. Sehun yang tadi tersenyum tak jelas hanya karena Luhan kini memasang wajah kesalnya karena Kim Jongin, sambil merutuk dalam hati Sehun men-dial nomor Jongin dan menempelkan benda berbentuk persegi keluaran terbaru itu ketelinganya sampai terdengar nada sambung.

Belum sampai dering kelima, Jongin sudah menjemput panggilannya dengan nada yang menggoda membuat Sehun semakin jengkel. "Ya bodoh! Aku sudah mengatakan dua kali kau harus menjemputku dan Luhan sekarang." Jongin menanggapi dengan malas-malasan, membuat Sehun ber-smirk samar.

"Kau tahu Kyungsoo selalu menurut padaku, jemput sekarang atau besok kau akan di depak dari kamar Oh Kyungsoo."

Di seberang Sehun mendengar Jongin berteriak tak terima dengan suara-suara gaduh tak jelas membuat Sehun mati-matian menahan tawanya. Kim Jongin selalu saja tak bisa berkutik saat Sehun menjual nama Kyungsoo sebagai ancaman, dan untuk Kyungsoo yang selalu menurut pada Sehun itu tak sepenuhnya benar. Bahkan Sehun hanya memberi enam puluh lima persen untuk Kyungsoo karena si bungsu Oh lebih mudah diajak bekerja sama.

"Kau harus tiba disini dalam waktu lima belas menit,"

"Ya! Kau ingin membuatku mati—,"

"Aku tutup."

Sehun melihat jam di handphonenya dan menggeleng tak habis pikir karena ia sudah menghabiskan empat puluh lima menit hanya untuk bertukar pesan dan menelpon dengan Jongin, "luar biasa," gumamnya masih diliputi rasa tak percaya. Sehun kembali teringat dengan gadis mungilnya yang sudah cukup lama ia tinggalkan di kamar, "kenapa Luhan belum kunjung turun?"

Dirinya bermaksud beranjak untuk melihat Luhan, sampai bunyi _bell_ diiringi ketukan pintu terdengar nyaring. Mengesampingkan urusannya ingin melihat Luhan, Sehun berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya kemudia ia tersenyum senang saat ternyata Jongin sudah di depannya dengan adiknya tersayang.

"Oh kau datang lebih cepat. Kerja bagus adik ipar." Sehun membuka pintu rumah kediaman Luhan lebar-lebar mempersilahkan pasangan itu masuk.

"Tentu saja kerjaku sangat bagus! Membawa mobil dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata, menerobos beberapa lampu lalulintas, dan dengan Kyungsoo yang terus berteriak seperti orang kesetanan. Aku bisa gila!"

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan matanya lebarnya, Kyungsoo bahkan sudah ingin kembali mengomeli suaminya tetapi ekspresinya langsung berganti menjadi bersemu karena Jongin memeluknya erat dari samping kemudian mengeluarkan aegyonya yang sungguh Sehun langsung menjadi mual dibuatnya.

.

.

.

Junmyeon membuka matanya perlahan, mengerjap sebentar kemudian menyelisik kekanan dan kekiri ruangan dengan kesadaran yang masih lemah, pandangannya yang masih sedikit buram berhasil menemukan sesosok perempuan cantik yang tengah duduk membelakanginya dan tangannya terlihat sibuk "Yixingie.." panggilnya dengan suara yang parau membuat sang istri bergegas membalikan tubuhnya, Yixing sempat menegakan punggungnya tetapi kemudian ia tersenyum senang.

"Akhirnya kau sadar. Oh sebentar! Biarkan aku memanggil dokter," Yixing menggeser pintu ruang rawat dengan terburu-buru, sayang lorong rumah sakit sedang sepi dengan berat hati ia meninggalkan Junmyeon sebentar dan mencari dokter. Wajah bingungnya hanya bertahan dua menit karena dengan cepat ia menemukan dokter yang menangani suaminya, dengan langkah yang ringan ia berjalan beriringan dengan sang dokter.

Junmyeon menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu saat benda itu bergeser, menampilkan istrinya dan seorang dokter yang berjalan kearahnya sambil melempar senyum. Dengan sedikit perbincangan, dokter memulai memeriksa keadaan Junmyeon yang ia laporkan pada Yixing kalau keadaan suaminya sudah stabil.

Yixing mengucap syukur dan bernafas lega lalu mengantar sang dokter keluar ruangan. Lesung pipinya terus terpatri sampai ia berjalan kembali kearah tempat berbaring suaminya, "Kau membuatku ketakutan setengah mati saat sekretarismu bilang kau jatuh pingsan!" Junmyeon terkekeh melihat istrinya yang setengah merajuk.

"Aku hanya mempercepat pekerjaanku sayang. Demi pernikahan Luhan, putriku yang cantik." Junmyeon menggenggam tangan Yixing erat, dan istrinya mulai terisak pelan membuat Junmyeon menatap Yixing heran, "apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau menangis sayang?" tanyanya penasaran dan Yixing semakin keras terisak.

Yixing menarik tangan Junmyeon yang terasa sedikit dingin, kemudian menempelkan tangan itu dipipinya yang basah dan hangat. "Setelah kau dilarikan kerumah sakit, Yifan dan ZiTao langsung datang karena dengan Yifan terakhir kali kau berbicara _hiks_—," Junmyeon mendengarkan Yixing sambil mengingat apa yang terakhir kali ia bicarakan dengan Yifan, walaupun ingatannya berputar lambat tetapi ia paham dengan apa yang ia lakukan terakhir kali, ia dan Yifan berbicara tentang pernikahan anak-anak mereka.

"—lalu Yifan menceritakan semuanya _hiks_, termasuk saat ia mendengar kau bernafas tersengal-sengal sambil berkata kau ingin Sehun dan Luhan hari ini menikah."

"Apa?!" Junmyeon berteriak kaget dengan pernyataan lanjutan dari istrinya, Yixing juga berjenggit kaget karena suara Junmyeon menjadi naik.

"Apa maksudnya kau bertanya apa?" tanya Yixing polos sambil mengusap pipinya membersihkan air mata, ini yang terkadang dibeberapa waktu membuat Junmyeon merasa gagal menjadi seorang suami. Junmyeon tak bisa menghilangkan sifat Yixing yang satu itu, yang selalu menjadi polos karena otaknya gagal paham.

Junmyeon mengusap kasar wajahnya dengan tangan yang tersambung infuse, dirinya tak habis pikir dengan orang-orang sekitarnya. Terlebih pada Yifan dalang dari segala kegagal pahaman ini terjadi, "Oh astaga, jadi apa yang sudah terjadi tadi?" tanya Junmyeon mencoba sabar, menekan segala rasa penasarannya.

"Sehun dan Luhan sudah menikah sayang! Putri kita sangat cantik walau pernikahannya dadakan!" Jelas Yixing semangat membuat Junmyeon terus mengucapkan _'astaga' _berulang kali.

"Oh sialan Yifan."

Junmyeon tak kuasa menahan perasaannya yang sudah lebur bercampur aduk, sehingga ia tak tahu harus mengekspresikan yang mana terlebih dahulu. Ia menyingkirkan beberapa hal yang tak mungkin ia lakukan dari pikirannya, seperti marah-marah pada keluarga menantunya si Oh Sehun. Junmyeon merasa kepalanya mendadak sakit, ah- bahkan hatinya juga berdenyut nyeri membayangkan tadi putri semata wayangnya pasti menangis mendengar keadaannya yang mendadak dibawa kerumah sakit.

"Ini artinya, kita sudah _berbesanan_ dengan keluarga Oh?"

Yixing mengangguk senang sambil mengelus tangan Junmyeon, "Jadi lusa tak ada pernikah—" Junmyeon menatap pintu dengan ekor matanya, pendengarannya mendengar derap langkah yang terburu-buru menuju kamarnya.

Srek.. Bruk..

"Baba! Hiks hiks," Luhan masuk tanpa salam bahkan tak menyapa mamanya, sepanjang perjalanan dirinya merasa sangat antusias saat Sehun mengatakan mereka akan kembali kerumah sakit. Hati kecilnya mengatakan ia akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang menyenangkan saat nanti datang kerumah sakit, dan saat ia sampai di lorong ruang rawat babanya ia ingin cepat-cepat sampai. Benar saja perasaannya, babanya sudah sadar.

"Hei Luhannie, putri baba yang cantik." Junmyeon mengelus kepala Luhan dengan lembut, dan menyampirkan satu kecupan sayang yang lama di pucuk kepala anaknya. Luhan menatap babanya dengan air mata yang mengalir, membuat Junmyeon menatapnya menggoda dan mengusapnya.

Yixing tersenyum melihat pemandangan didepannya, dirinya melepaskan tangannya yang masih bertaut dengan tangan Junmyeon dan menyuruh Sehun yang sedaritadi memperhatikan Luhan untuk duduk di sofa. Sehun yang sadar dirinya ditegur mamanya hanya mengangguk singkat dan menurut duduk di sofa.

"Luhan selalu begitu pada babanya, aku sampai iri kalau melihat ia lebih manja pada babanya."

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Luhan ke Yixing yang tersenyum, membuat Sehun ikut tersenyum maklum. Luhan adalah satu-satunya putri dari keluarga Kim yang tersohor. Menurut Sehun, Luhan yang manja pada babanya amat sangat wajar namun mengingat sikap Luhan yang benar-benar menuruti permintaan kedua orang tuanya agar ia menikah muda membuat sesuatu didada Sehun menjadi bergemuruh bangga.

"Seiring berjalannya waktu Luhan hanya akan manja padaku mama. Dan mama bisa kembali memonopoli baba."

Yixing bersemu dengan gurauan Sehun. Tetapi Sehun berani bersumpah kalau ia akan membuat Luhan hanya manja kepadanya itu bukan gurauan belaka, ia bersungguh-sungguh akan membuat Luhan jatuh cinta kepadanya; sejauh ini Sehunlah yang sudah jatuh terlalu dalam kepada Luhan.

.

.

.

Sehun mendesah pasrah setelah semalam ia merelakan Luhan yang tidur di kamar orang tuanya, mengingat mereka menikah dadakan siang kemarin pasti Luhan tak siap kalau tiba-tiba tidur di satu kamar yang sama dengan seorang lelaki. Jadilah Sehun tidur seorang diri di kamar sang istri yang penuh dengan warna merah muda dan beberapa pernak-pernik hello kitty. Wangi Luhan yang menempel disekitaran tempat tidur membuat Sehun enggan membuka matanya, bahkan Sehun semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal Luhan yang ia peluk semalaman.

Belum sampai dua puluh empat jam mereka menikah tetapi Sehun sudah menemukan hobi baru yang membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang maniak, ia mati-matian menahan rasa gemasnya saat memeluk bantal Luhan yang empuk membayangkan akan betapa indahnya pagi kalau yang ia peluk adalah Luhan sungguhan.

Sehun tetap menutup matanya saat indra pendengarannya menangkap derap langkah yang pelan, kemudian ia merasa ranjang istrinya sedikit berguncang dan pipinya tengah di tepuk pelan dengan tangan yang halus.

"O-oppa.. Bangunlah, sudah siang."

Sesungguhnya Sehun selalu tak bisa menahan senyumnya saat Luhan dengan kelunya memanggil dirinya oppa; terselip nada yang canggung dan menggemaskan sekaligus. Sehun merasa Luhan meninggalkan dirinya di ranjang, kemudian terdengar suara gorden yang bergeser terbuka.

"Oppa~ bangunlah.. kau sudah berjanji akan mengantarku kerumah sakit lagi pagi ini."

Luhan mengerucutkan sebal bibirnya saat Sehun tak kunjung merespon, dengan tak sabar ia kembali menjatuhkan tubuhnya di ranjang sehingga tubuh Sehun sedikit berguncang. Luhan terus mengulang gerakannya sampai ketika ia ingin kembali menjatuhkan dirinya, pahanya berbenturan dengan kepala Sehun yang mencari posisi diatasnya. Jadilah Sehun membaringkan kepalanya dipaha Luhan, dan si gadis hanya membelakan matanya.

Disaat yang bersamaan pintu kamar Luhan terbuka, Junmyeon tersenyum jahil pada Luhan yang wajahnya sudah memerah padam. "Oh manisnya anak-anakku! Aku tak tahu Sehun dan Luhan sudah sedekat ini!" Yixing yang sempat menutup mulutnya sesaat karena terkejut dengan adegan didepannya kemudian bertepuk tangan meriah dan memeluk lengan Junmyeon gemas.

Sehun yang entah sudah sejak kapan mengubah posisinya hanya tersenyum kikuk dan menggaruk tengkuknya, "Sehun segera bersihkan dirimu, kita sarapan bersama." Kata Yixing memutar sedikit tubuhnya mengingatkan menantu tampannya. Sehun tersenyum dan mengangguk sopan pada Yixing, kemudian ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Luhan yang sedang memainkan jemarinya.

"Kau sangat imut,"

Luhan menoleh kesumber suara yang sangat pelan membuat wajahnya dan milik Sehun hanya berjarak beberapa senti. Luhan dapat dengan jelas menatap mata Sehun yang tajam, hidungnya yang bangir dan rahangnya yang tegas. Luhan ingin meleleh dengan pemikirannya kalau saja tangan Sehun tidak mencubit hidungnya dan meninggalkan dirinya kekamar mandi.

Luhan nyaris berteriak kesal kepada Sehun namun ia teringat kedua orang tuanya yang sudah di rumah membuat ia mengurungkan niatnya. Bunyi-bunyi gemercik air terdengar, Luhan merasa berdebar sendiri mengingat ada Sehun di kamarnya ini. Diiringi suara air Luhan mulau membersihkan kamarnya, menyusun kembali letak bantal dan selimutnya. Beberapa saat kemudian suara-suara dari kamar mandi sudah lenyap tetapi Sehun belum kunjung keluar, sehingga Luhan memutuskan keluar terlebih dahulu mengampiri kedua orang tuanya.

Kaki rampingnya menuruni tangga dengan anggun, terusan selututnya bergerak-gerak sedikit terangkat karena langkah kakinya. Sampai di tiga anak tangga terakhir, keningnya berkerut karena melihat ada sepasang koper di dekat pintu utama rumahnya. Seingatnya semalam setelah Jongin dan Kyungsoo menjemput dirinya dan Sehun mereka kerumah Sehun terlebih dahulu, mengambil beberapa potong pakaian Sehun ;tak sampai sekoper.

"Apa di depan itu koper milik Sehun oppa?" Luhan bertanya kepada orang tuanya yang sudah duduk tenang di meja makan, Yixing menarik Luhan agar duduk terlebih dahulu tetapi setelah Luhan duduk mama atau babanya tak ada satupun yang membuka pembicaraan.

"Mama dan baba kenapa belakangan ini suka sekali main rahasia-rahasiaan? Lulu seperti orang bodoh."

Junmyeon terkekeh sambil meletakan cangkir kopinya, tangannya terulur mengusak rambut Luhan kemudian mencubit hidungnya, "bersabarlah Luhannie, akan baba beritahu setelah Sehun turun."

Mau tak mau Luhan menganggukan kepalanya, lalu tangannya mengambil sepotong roti buatan mamanya. Ia gigit dengan khitmat ujungnya, lalu mengunyahnya perlahan. "Oh itu Sehun oppa!" Sehun tersenyum saat Luhan menyerukan namanya dengan aksen yang lucu karena mulutnya penuh dengan roti.

"Kenapa baba tak memintaku atau Luhan untuk menjemput?" tanya Sehun saat duduk disebelah Luhan, sebenarnya lidahnya kelu menyapa ayah mertuanya tetapi ia berusaha menutupinya dengan tenang. Bahkan belakangan ia merasa dirinya begitu pandai berakting; dan diam-diam Sehun membanggakan dirinya sendiri.

Junmyeon yang menunggu Yixing menuangkan nasi dipiringnya menatap Sehun ramah, "Baba dan mama akan ada urusan di luar negeri beberapa hari, penerbangannya siang nanti." Jelas Junmyeon. Luhan melebarkan matanya, "Bahkan baba baru keluar dari rumah sakit! Tidak boleh!" Luhan menentang keras jadwal kedua orang tuanya.

"Kalian menikah dua hari lebih cepat, Kris dan ZiTao juga sudah membatalkan pemesanan gedung dan lain-lain. Perjalanan bisnis baba juga sudah dijadwalkan dari jauh-jauh hari, Luhannie bisa mengerti, 'kan?" Junmyeon menatap Luhan pandangan yang meleruhkan hati, matanya penuh dengan binar permohonan yang membuat Luhan tak sadar mengangguk dengan bentuk bibir melengkung kebawah.

"Bukankah sekarang sudah ada Sehun? Jadi Luhannie tak akan sendirian di rumah." Tambah Yixing menjelaskan, kemudian Luhan menangguk lagi untuk kali kedua dan menggeser kursinya meninggalkan meja makan. Sehun memperhatikan punggung mungil istrinya yang menaiki tangga dengan menunduk. Sehun jadi takut Luhan terselandung dan jatuh berguling karena rambut istrinya menutupi wajahnya; akibat Luhan menunduk terlalu dalam.

"Sudah biarkan saja, ia tak akan marah terlalu lama. Luhan hanya kesal."

Suara Junmyeon membuat Sehun tersentak dari pandangannya yang memperhatikan Luhan bahkan ketika gadis itu sudah menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya. "Aku pikir Luhan tak senang ditinggal berdua denganku..?" sahut Sehun ambigu, nadanya antara bertanya dan menyatakan kenyataan; yang bahkan belum tentu benar.

Junmyeon menggeleng tak setuju dengan apa yang Sehun katakan, lelaki paruh baya itu berdiri dan mengajak Sehun meninggalkan meja makan dengan menghiraukan rasa lapar Sehun yang perutnya terus mengeluarkan bunyi-bunyian aneh secara samar. Sehun mengikuti Junmyeon keruang kerjanya yang tepat berada di bawah tangga menuju lantai dua.

Yixing yang sudah selesai dengan pekerjaannya membersihkan meja makan, segera menuju kamar Luhan. Ingin melihat apa yang terjadi dengan si anak. Karena Sehun sedang berbincang dengan suaminya di bawah, Yixing memilih masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu. Ternyata Luhan sedang mengelap air matanya didepan meja rias, membuat Yixing tersenyum geli. "Kau ini didepan Sehun masih saja merajuk dengan baba dan mama," Luhan memberengut tak terima lalu menarik Yixing agar duduk di ranjang dan dengan cepat ia memeluk Yixing dari samping.

"Percayalah, Sehun lelaki yang baik."

"Tidak-tidak aku tak mengkhawatirkan hubungan kami. Aku khawatir pada baba yang selalu bersemangat pada pekerjaannya,"

Yixing memeluk Luhan erat, mencium keningnya lama dan menepuk punggungnya pelan bahkan Yixing mengelusnya agar Luhan yang kembali terisak menjadi lebih tenang.

"Bagaimana dengan mama?"

"Aku juga khawatir tentu saja! Mama selalu mengikuti baba kemana saja!"

"Kau mau membuat mama berhenti mengikuti baba?"

"Ya! Ya! Tentu saja!" Luhan dengan cepat menjawab, gadis yang baru saja melepas masa lajangnya itu berseru semangat seperti anak kecil yang diiming-imingi permen dan makanan manis. Luhan akan senang hati mengabulkan permintaan mamanya, karena dengan mamanya yang tak lagi mengikuti kemanapun babanya pergi pasti babanya akan mengurangi jadwalnya demi selalu menempel pada mamanya. Ide berlian.

"Bagus. Kalau begitu jika di rumah ini bertambah seseorang lagi, bukan ide yang buruk bukan?"

Luhan mengangguk polos, menatap mamanya yang melepas pelukannya lalu berjalan kearah pintu tanpa melepas tatapan mereka.

"Lakukanlah dengan Sehun selama kalian _homeymoon_. Oke?"

"Ok—e. Apa?!"

.

.

.

**ToBeContinue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : **Fyuuuuh, akhirnya chapter kelima keluar setelah seminggu. Tadinya mau update sabtu atau minggu yang lalu, tapi ternyata aku kurang ngebut ngetiknya jadi banyak gangguan dan cerita jadi terbengkalai :'D. Big Thanks buat kak **VhenaskrPeceye61 **yang selalu nagih dan menyindir aku garis keras di line, thanks juga kak reviewnya yang panjang kayak curhat di buku diary kuterharu. Terimakasih juga yang sudah repot-repot mau baca dan meninggalkan jejak berupa review dan favorite atau follownya! Kalian cantik!

Btw, kasian ya Luhan kuliah mulai aja belum malah disuruh anuan sama mamanya yang aku rasa penyakit pikunnya keterlaluan. Oh kalau ada yang tanya kenapa homeymoon bukan honeymoon, soalnya si **selu **kan masih di rumah aja(?) ngerti kan? (semakin mengarang bebas). Maafin aku karena di chapter ini belum anu-anuan. Sabar sedikti lagi yaaaa~

Btw lagi, lama enggak stalking di ffn sekalinya stalking nemu banyak ff yang baru dan penulisannya wow. Aku jadi balik kayak dulu pertama kali nulis ff, jadi pesimis. Hahaha. Udah ah udah panjang dari biasanya ini author's note, lagi demen ngetik kayaknya. Apa aja di tulis(?) (tapi bohong.) oh kalau ada yang penasaran sama Line reselusi, bisa stalking ffku yaaa pasti nanti nemu id line aku di auhtor's note (juga).

Maaf untuk typo(s), penulisan yang tidak sesuai EYD, alur yang terlalu cepat atau bahkan terlalu lambat, dan sebagainya yang membuat kurang nyaman.

감사~~~


	6. Chapter 6

VI

Yixing mengalungkan erat tangannya di lengan Junmyeon yang sibuk mendorong troli berisikan beberapa koper milik mereka. Yixing tak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika akhirnya dengan perjalanan yang memakan waktu hampir dua puluh empat jam mereka mendarat di Galeão International Airport, Rio de Janeiro. Perbedaan kulit yang kontras tak jarang membuat beberapa orang disana menatap Junmyeon dan Yixing dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan meski waktu sudah menunjukan waktu tengah malam.

Junmyeon memindahkan tangan Yixing dari lengannya kepinggangnya dan dengan bebasnya ia merangkul istrinya, memberikan kehangatan karena tiba-tiba angin malam berhembus sedikit kencang. Bahkan Junmyeon merasa tubuh Yixing sedikit bergetar walau ketika ditanya Yixing terus-terusan mengaku kalau dirinya baik-baik saja.

"Myeonnie, kapan ZiTao dan Kris gege datang? Aku tak sabar bertemu dengan mereka." tanya Yixing pada Junmyeon yang berusaha menghentikan sebuat taksi, Junmyeon hanya tersenyum menanggapi Yixing sambil membantu supir taksi yang sudah tua memasukan koper mereka kedalam bagasi, membuat sang istri merenggut tak terima karena tak merasa mendapatkan jawaban. "Mereka akan datang sebelum pagi sayang, sekarang berhenti merajuk dan masuk kedalam taksi. Hm?"

Junmyeon membukakan pintu untuk istrinya tapi yixing hanya diam tak bergeming, membuat Junmyeon menggeleng dan masuk terlebih dahulu, "Sayang?" panggil Junmyeon dengan lembut membuat Yixing luluh walau dengan berat hati. Yixing membuat spasi yang luas antara Junmyeon dan dirinya, Junmyeon mau tak mau menahan tawanya karena Yixing yang merajuk seperti ini mengingatkannya pada masa-masa mereka menjadi pengantin muda.

Yixing akan dengan mudahnya merajuk pada Junmyeon walau si lelaki hanya melakukan hal-hal yang tak disengaja dan masih dalam batas wajar tetapi aneh dalam sudut pandang Yixing, Junmyeon tak menyerah hanya karena masalah sepele yang sering Yixing buat mejadi runyam. Junmyeon dengan kesabaran yang ekstra akhirnya berhasil membuat Yixing berubah saat anak tunggal mereka lahir. Yixingnya berubah menjadi istri idaman dan menjadi lebih bijak bahkan satu sifat barunya timbul; ia menjadi pelupa.

Junmyeon sudah membayar ongkos taksi dan memesan dua buah kamar untuk dirinya dan _besannya_ nanti. Membayar dua buah kamar dengan kelas yang paling tinggi bukan hal yang sulit untuk Junmyeon, apalagi mengingat mereka sedang melakukan _double honeymoon_; bulan madu kesekian kalinya tetapi kali ini bersama Kris dan ZiTao. Berbekal dengan alasan perjalanan bisnis, akhirnya dua pasang sejoli ini akhirnya bisa berlibur bersama.

Tidak, Junmyeon tidak berbohong soal perjalanan bisnisnya. Itu memang akan ia lakukan tetapi masih beberapa hari yang akan datang, keberangkatannya ia majukan karena anak-anak mereka sudah menikah terlebih dahulu dan karena ia juga tak ingin membuang-buang kesempatan emas ini.

Dengan waktu tidur yang kurang dari delapan jam, tubuh tuanya merasa lebih baik dan Junmyeon bergegas menuju kamar mandi setelah melihat Yixing sedang duduk didekat jendela kamar mereka yang menghadap pemandangan kota Rio.

ZiTao dan Kris sampai tiga jam setelah Junmyeon dan Yixing. Ketika Kris masih tertidur dengan pulas, ketika ZiTao sudah berpakaian rapih dengan dress selutut model punggung terbuka dengan tali kecil yang menggantung dipundaknya. ZiTao begitu bersemangat dengan perjalanannya kali ini dan dengan susah payah ia menarik kaki Kris yang panjang agar menjuntai kelantai tetapi setelah misinya berhasilpun si pria tak kunjung membuka matanya.

ZiTao mendengus kesal kemudian memilih meraih ponselnya dan menelpon Yixing yang menerima telponnya dengan sambutan yang ceria. Walau hanya berjarak beberapa kamar mereka seperti lama tak berjumpa; lebih tepatnya lama tak bercengkrama, mereka membicarakan banyak hal.

"Jadi _jie-jie_ sudah memberikan kode pada Luhan agar segera melakukannya?" ZiTao berteriak kencang dengan nada yang gembira, suaranya yang melengking membuat Kris berjengit kaget dengan mata terpejam tanda-tanda dia belum akan bangun.

"Oh ini berita bagus! Artinya kita bisa lebih lama berlibur!"

Yixing menyetujui dengan tawa yang renyah dari seberang telpon kemudian berteriak kecil membuat ZiTao menyerit melihat telponnya sesaat, "_Jie-jie_? Apa kau oke?" ZiTao mengulang pertanyaan yang sama sampai terdengar suara Yixing terdengar sedikit parau dan buru-buru mengatakan kalau mereka akan berjalan-jalan di siang hari nanti ke patung Christ the Redeemer.

Si wanita bermata kucing ini tahu sekali apa yang terjadi dengan besannya itu, ia kembali mendengus malas merasa kebosanan akhirnya memilih mengganggu suaminya sampai _terbangun._

Sebelum waktu makan siang, Yixing sudah lebih dahulu menyelesaikan _urusannya_ dengan Junmyeon dan sekarang dengan langkah yang anggun Yixing berjalan kearah pintu kamar besannya. Rio de Janeiro adalah wilayah yang dekat dengan garis khatulistiwa, dengan iklim yang panas membuat Yixing memakai dress tanpa lengan dengan motif bunga-bunga yang membuatnya tampak sangat cerah.

Yixing berulang kali mengetuk pintu bernomor tiga satu empat, telinganya sayup-sayup menangkap suara yang gaduh dan tak lama daun pintu yang berwarna coklat itu terbuka memperlihatkan ZiTao membungkus tubuhnya dengan bed cover.

"O—oh astaga kepalaku sakit. Bergegaslah ZiTao!" serbu Yixing bahkan sebelum ZiTao mengucapkan selamat siang. Tanpa izin sang empu kamar Yixing menarik kenop pintu terlebih dahulu, membantingnya keras sampai pintu itu tertutup rapat.

Dan dari dalam ruangan ZiTao berteriak-teriak kesal pada Kris yang sudah melarikan diri kedalam kamar mandi terlebih dahulu.

.

.

.

Sudah dua hari orang tua Luhan pergi dan sejauh ini semua berjalan dengan lancar. Tepat pukul enam pagi, Luhan sudah selesai dengan urusannya. Membersihkan rumah, dan tentu saja selesai dengan membersihkan tubuhnya. Saat ia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan celana pendek satu jengkal diatas lutut dan kaos polosnya ia melirik sebentar kearah tempat tidurnya mendapati Sehun masih tertidur, Luhan keluar dari kamarnya berjalan menuju kamar kedua orang tuanya. Segera ia menutup pintu kamar kedua orang tuanya menuju lemari di pintu nomor dua yang ia hafal tempat pakaian kerja babanya.

Luhan menarik satu kemeja hitam milik Junmyeon, lalu melepas kaosnya dan menggantinya dengan kemeja babanya. Seperti ini kebiasaan Luhan bila ditinggal kedua orang tuanya perjalanan bisnis, ia selalu menggunakan kemeja Junmyeon pada pagi hari berlanjut sampai ia tertidur dan begitu seterusnya selama kedua orang tuanya belum kembali.

Sebelum kembali kekamarnya ingin mengembalikan kaos yang pertama ia pakai, Luhan menjauhi tangga kelantai atas dan berjalan menuju dapur mengambil segelas jus stroberi kesukaannya dan menegaknya habis ditempat. Entah firasat apa yang ia rasakan tiba-tiba saja ia merasa sekujur tubuhnya panas, dan jantungnya berdebar.

Membiarkan gelas kotornya, Luhan kembali ketujuan awalnya; kembali ke kamar. Satu langkah kakinya memasuki kamarnya yang juga sepi, otaknya berpikir dua kali lebih keras apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk membangunkan Sehun karena tiga hari ini si pria pucat itu selalu bangun sendiri. Luhan menghela nafas sambil mengayunkan tangannya yang menenteng satu lembar kaosnya, Luhan berjalan kesudut kamar menuju satu keranjang pakaian kotor miliknya dengan gerakan lambat dan malas ia menjatuhkan pakaiannya; tak menyadari kalau tempat tidur mereka sudah kosong.

Klek..

Dengan segera Luhan menolehkan kepalanya kearah sumber suara pintu yang terbuka lalu matanya membulat seperti akan keluar, kakinya tiba-tiba melemah, dan Luhan merasa kalau ia akan segera jatuh karena Sehun yang tak tahu sejak kapan sudah bangun dan mandi lalu sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dengan keadaan yang sangat panas dan menggoda. Satu lembar handuk putih membalut pinggang sampai pahanya, bagian dadanya yang bidang dengan sedikit bentuk kotak-kotak tak ketara diperutnya terpampang jelas dengan bulir-bulir air yang berjatuhan serta rambutnya yang basah.

Jantung Luhan berdetak berkali-kali lebih keras dari yang ia rasakan di dapur, "Astaga Luhan," dengan cepat tanpa memperdulikan penampilannya Sehun menangkap Luhan, meletakan tangannya mesra di pinggul sang istri.

Luhan menahan nafasnya sejenak, menghembuskannya perlahan takut-takut Sehun akan menjatuhkan tubuhnya dan kabur. "Sayang? Apa kau baik?" Sehun menepuk pipi Luhan yang merona tak terkontrol, yang bahkan telinganya pun sama; merah merona.

Sehun menatap Luhan intens sesaat, air menetes dari helaian rambut Sehun membasahi pipi Luhan membuat Luhan tersadar dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan hangat Sehun; walau Sehun dalam keadaan setengah basah, tetapi usahanya gagal karena kakinya tetap seperti jelly. "Se—Sehunnie opp—," Luhan dengan tak sengaja meletakan tangannya di dada Sehun yang bidang dan basah, "Ah—maaf aku tak sengaja." Sehun tersenyum maklum, kemudian membantu Luhan berdiri dan menuntunnya duduk dipinggir ranjang mereka yang luas.

Sebenarnya Sehun sudah bangun sejak Luhan bangun untuk membersihkan rumah, tetapi ia ada masalah baru setelah ia tiga hari menikah dengan Luhan. Ia selalu merasakan ereksi hanya karena menghirup aroma Luhan di pagi hari dan itu membuatnya cukup kerepotan, maka setelah Luhan keluar dari kamar mereka Sehun segera bergegas mandi dan berdoa agar ereksinya bisa sembuh tanpa harus ia bermain solo, mengenaskan sekali kalau Sehun tertangkap basah dengan meneriaki nama Luhan dengan erangan yang aneh dari dalam kamar mandi. Tetapi saat ia sudah selesai mandi Sehun tak menyangka kalau dirinya yang keluar tiba-tiba dari kamar mandi akan membuat Luhan begitu shock, sampai _gadisnya _itu akan jatuh.

Setelah memastikan Luhan duduk dengan benar, Sehun memutar tubuhnya membelakangi Luhan bersiap akan kembali kekamar mandi dan memakai bajunya disana. Tetapi tangannya tertahan dengan tangan Luhan yang kecil tiba-tiba tanpa peringatan menggenggamnya, "_Oppa_ mau kemana?" tanyanya dengan tatapan yang polos dan mata mengerjap perlahan.

Belum sempat Sehun membuka mulutnya mengatakan sesuatu, Luhan dengan cepat menarik Sehun agar duduk disebelahnya. "Biar aku yang ambilkan pakaian untukmu. t—tungu sebentar," Sehun menatap Luhan dalam diam memperhatikan gerak-gerik Luhan yang kedua tangannya meremas pelan seprei dan mencoba berdiri. Tapi usahanya gagal, sampai kali kedua ia mencobapun tetap saja ia selalu gagal.

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya, kemudian ia merentangkan tangan sebelah kirinya dan mendorong leher Luhan tanpa maksud menyakiti.

Bruk..

Luhan berbaring dengan kaki masih menjuntai ke lantai, dan sepersekian detik Sehun yang masih bertelanjang dada sudah berada diatasnya. Mengukung pinggangnya dengan kedua lututnya serta memenjarakan kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya dimasing-masing sisi kepalanya.

"Sepertinya aku lebih membutuhkanmu daripada pakaianku." Sehun menggooda Luhan dengan senyum manisnya.

Dengan keadaan yang kembali hening; karena Luhan tak bisa merespon, Sehun menurunkan tubuhnya perlahan-lahan, membuat bola mata Luhan tak bisa fokus karena Sehunnya yang ia lihat dengan jarak dan posisi yang sangat intim ini sangatlah tampan. Sehun masih dengan usahnya menurunkan kepalanya mendekatkan bibirnya dengan telinga Luhan, menghembuskan nafas hangatnya disana membuat Luhan memejamkan matanya. Luhan sebisa mungkin menahan rasa geli dan menggelitik di bagian telinga dan perutnya secara bersamaan.

"Belum genap seminggu, tetapi kau sudah membuatku gila." Bisik Sehun pelan, dan mulai mengecup telinga Luhan. Membuat si gadis yang berada dibawahnya melengguh. Tanpa menyentuh bagian tubuh Luhan yang lainnya Sehun terus mengecupi bahkan mulai mejilat telinga dan leher Luhan, menghirup wangi yang menguar setiap kali kulit mereka beradu.

"Ah—," desahan yang sedaritadi ia tahan dengan mengigit lidahnya tak bisa lagi terelakan saat Sehun menggigit kecil lehernya, menghisapnya pelan sampai meninggalkan jejak kemerahan. Sehun masih mengerjai leher hingga pundaknya, membuat tangan Luhan tak bisa diam menyalurkan rasa nikmatnya disentuh Sehun. Lambat-lambat tangannya mulai mulai mencengkram pundak Sehun, meremasnya lalu kedua tangannya berlabuh disekitaran leher Sehun.

Satu erangan dari Luhan kembali lolos saat Sehun dengan sengaja meninggalkan jejak kedua di tulang selangka miliknya sambil meremas pelan satu payudaranya dari luar kemeja hitam yang ia pakai. Telapak kakinya bergesek-gesekan dengan lantai berusaha menendang-nendang keudara saat Sehun semakin keras meremas payudaranya membuat nipplenya menjadi tegang.

Dengan telaten Sehun membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja Luhan setelah semua terbuka dirinya memandang Luhan kagum, kulitnya putih bersih, payudaranya yang berisi dan begitu pas dengan telapak tangan Sehun terbungkus dengan _bra_ merah menyala serta kemeja hitam. Benar-benar pemandangan yang memuaskan mata dan nafas Sehun semakin memberat.

"Luhan sayang.. apakah boleh?" tanya Sehun menatap Luhan dalam, tangannya mengelus pipi dan pelipis Luhan yang berkeringat bergantian. Sehun adalah lelaki normal yang sudah berusia matang, dan Luhan adalah seorang remaja yang beranjak dewasa. Mereka berdua terjebak dalam sebuah keadaan yang awalnya konyol dan berujung pernikahan, masing-masing pihak tidak membohongi diri sendiri kalau pasangan mereka begitu tampan dan cantik bahkan bisa membuat lemas hanya lewat kedipan matanya yang polos.

Tetapi Sehun tetaplah Sehun yang menghormati perempuan, terlebih Luhan adalah perempuan yang baru ia kenal kurang dari sebulan dan sudah menjadi istrinya sejak tiga hari yang lalu. Meski nafsunya sudah diubun-ubun Sehun sabar menunggu jawaban Luhan, apapun itu.

Sehun bergeser kesamping kanan Luhan, membuat Luhan bebas dari kukungannya dan si gadis bermata rusa itu tiba-tiba membelakangi Sehun. Membuat Sehun berpikir kalau Luhan belum siap dan menolak dirinya saat ini. Sehun mencium pucuk kepala Luhan dan siap beranjak mengambil pakaiannya, "_O—oppa_ sentuh aku." Cicit Luhan pelan menahan malu.

.

.

.

Luhan duduk dipangkuan Sehun yang masih hanya berbalutkan handuk, dirinya yang hampir telanjang sedang mengalungkan tangannya dibelakang leher sang suami. Luhan tampak sangat menggoda dengan _bra_ dan _underwear_ yang berwarna merah. Luhan tak sepolos apa yang sempat Sehun pikirkan, terbukti dari ciuman-ciuman Sehun yang menuntut Luhan bisa membalasnya tak kalah menutut dan menggoda dengan membuka bibirnya memberikan celah agar lidah Sehun dan dirinya bisa saling membelit.

Sehun menggigit bibir Luhan agar _gadisnya_ itu menggerang disela ciuman mereka dan menggerakkan pantat sintalnya tak sengaja pada penis Sehun yang sudah kembali menengang. Luhan menggigit bibirnya lalu menatap lekat mata Sehun yang gelap akan nafsu, tangannya mengelus tengkuk Sehun dengan gerakan yang sensual dan berusaha mendekatkan payudaranya tepat didepan wajah si suami putih pucatnya.

Nafas Sehun semakin memberat dan penisnya semakin mengeras, tapi ia tidak mau bermain terburu maka ia mengumpulkan helaian-helaian rambut Luhan dan ia sampirkan pada pundak Luhan yang lain kemudian Sehun menurunkan satu tali bra Luhan membuat satu cupnya agak turun dan isinya menyembul seperti ingin tumpah.

Sehun memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil pada dada, tulang selangka, dan leher Luhan membuat Luhan meremas pelan tengkuk Sehun. Bibir tipisnya tak kunjung mengecup payudara Luhan, membuat Luhan sebal sendiri karena Sehun seperti mempermainkan bagian tubuhnya yang satu itu. Ingin segera payudaranya terlahap dalam mulut Sehun, Luhan memilih menarik sedikit rambut Sehun kebelakang lalu melesakan kepalanya diantara kedua payudaranya.

Mendapat signal yang bagus dari respon sang istri yang ternyata tak tahan ingin segera disentuh, akhirnya Sehun menikmati rintihan Luhan karena nipplenya sedang dalam mulutnya. Sehun menggigit kecil ujung nipplenya membuat Luhan berjengit kaget dan mendesah keras, Luhan berusaha menunduk melihat Sehun membuat pola-pola melingkar disekitar nipplenya dengan lidahnya yang basah tetapi tak sampai tiga puluh detik dirinya sudah kembali melengkungkan tubuhnya kedepan tak tahan dengan sentuhan Sehun yang mulai merambat disekitaran pinggangnya.

Sehun membuka kaitan _bra_ Luhan yang berada didepan; diantara cupnya, membuat payudara sang istri langsung terhampar didepan wajahnya. Sehun menciuminya rakus dan mendorong Luhan sampai istrinya itu kembali tertidur di atas kasur dan hendak protes tetapi Sehun membungkam mulutnya dengan ciuman yang panas dan lama kelamaan menjadi lembut penuh perasaan. Luhan memejamkan matanya, dan membalas kecupan-kecupan lembut dari Sehun.

Luhan ingin tersenyum disela ciumannya karena tangannya yang sedaritadi berada di dada Sehun merasakan debaran jantung Sehun yang amat cepat seperti miliknya. Tetapi kenyataan berkata lain, "Mhh Sehunhh—," karena Sehun lebih memilih membiarkan Luhan mendesahkan namanya daripada melihat Luhan tersenyum senang karena berhasil mengetahui debaran jatungnya.

Sehun menghisap kuat nipple Luhan dan tangannya mulai mengelus paha bagian dalam milik Luhan lalu berlanjut tangannya menarik _underwear_ Luhan dengan tak sabar. Sambil terus mengerjai payudara Luhan yang penuh dengan bercak merah dan juga saliva miliknya, Sehun mulai mengelus bibir vagina Luhan yang sudah mulai basah dan siap.

Dengan gerakan yang sensual, Sehun membelah bibir vagina Luhan dan mengelus pelan klitoris istrinya yang sudah membengkak karena ulahnya. Luhan berusaha menjauhkan tangan Sehun dari vaginanya tetapi kakinya berkata sebaliknya; menghimpit tangan Sehun seolah tak boleh meninggalkan wilayahnya barang sedetik.

"Uhh—Sehunhh—," Luhan mengerluarkan cairannya hanya karena godaan jari Sehun. Setelah pelepasan pertamanya, Luhan memejamkan matanya dan mengatur nafasnya. Sehun sendiri melepas satu-satunya kain yang menempel ditubuhnya, penisnya yang sudah berdiri tegak, panjang dan keras menyenggol vagina Luhan saat dirinya ingin mengalihkan perhatian Luhan mejadi gagal karena Luhan menggigit bibirnya dan merapatkan pahanya setelah melihat penis Sehun.

Sehun yang melihat ketakutan Luhan segera mencium kening Luhan sayang, menatap matanya dan dengan perlahan Sehun membuka paha Luhan dan mengalungkan kedua kaki istrinya itu dipinggangnya. Sehun kembali menunduk dan mencium bibir Luhan, keduanya saling memejamkan mata saling meresapi perasaan mereka. Luhan menancapkan kuku-kukunya dipundak Sehun saat Sehun mulai menggoda bibir vaginanya dengan menggesekan ujung penisnya, dan Luhan semakin dalam menekannya saat Sehun benar-benar memasukan kepala penisnya mencoba merobek penghalang yang ada di dalam lubang Luhan.

Keduanya melengguh saat penis Sehun sudah sepenuhnya masuk diantara dinding-dinding vagina Luhan, Luhan sendiri merasa dirinya penuh dan ia ingin menangis karena rasa sakitnya. "Terimakasih sayang," ucap Sehun menyatukan kening mereka, mengelus dagu Luhan dan mengecupnya. Luhan mengangguk lemah masih tidak percaya kalau akhirnya dirinya menyerahkan keperawanannya pada Sehun, orang asing yang menjadi suaminya.

Luhan ingin menggeser posisinya sedikit; dirinya bermaksud ingin mengeluarkan penis Sehun terlebih dahulu, tetapi suaminya itu melakukan sebaliknya. Sehun menarik pinggul Luhan semakin rapat dengannya, "Nghh—h," belum apa-apa Luhan sudah merasa titik terdalamnya tertumbuk oleh penis Sehun.

Sehun memulai aktifitasnya membuat suara gaduh karena kulit mereka yang beradu, ranjang yang berderit dan suara desahan Luhan yang menderu. Payudaranya yang berguncang seirama dengan gerakan _in-out_ Sehun itu tak terjamah dan Luhan memilih memanjakan miliknya sendiri, meremasnya pelan saat Sehun menumbuk keras titik termanisnya karena ia memanggil Sehun tanpa embel-embel oppa.

Bermain dengan banyak tempo membuat dinding-dinding vagina Luhan mengencang, menjepit rakus penis Sehun yang semakin membesar karena siap mengeluarkan benihnya. Rambut Sehun yang sebelumnya basah karena air, kini kembali basah karena peluhnya bercinta. Persetan dengan keduanya yang sudah mandi, Sehun tetap mengeluar-masukan penisnya semangat.

"Ouh yah—kau semakin menyempit Lu."

Sehun mengambil salah satu bantal mereka dan meletakannya tepat dibawah pinggul Luhan, kemudian mendorong penisnya dalam satu hentakan dan menumpahkan semua benihnya didalam Luhan. Sehun mengadahkan kepalanya keatas sambil menyisir helaian rambutnya kebelakang, benihnya keluar terlalu banyak belum lagi mereka melakukan pelepasan bersama, dan membuat lubang Luhan terasa banjir karena cairan mereka meleleh sampai kepaha Luhan. Dan itu terlihat seksi dimata Sehun, sehingga ia kembali _bangun._

.

.

.

**ToBeContinue**

.

.

.

**A/N: ** Yeaaaay satu chapter berisi **SELU** anu-anuan selesai sudah! Maaf ya kalo enggak hot, soalnya kalo aku bilang aku udah lupa cara nulis nc gimana kalian pasti bakal ga percaya :'D padahal memang aku lupa cara nulis nc dan aku buntu banget sebenernya mau ngebuat Luhan polos tapi menggoda gitu tapi kayaknya di chapter ini gagal banget:'D tadinya aku mau undur lagi anuannya, tapi takutnya jalan ceritanya malah runyam(?) dan kalian ngamuk ke aku itu bahaya. Hahaha. Chapter yang akan datang kalo ada anunya aku buat yang hot deh (ga janji ding).

Oh iya terimakasih untuk **Choco Cheonsa **atas sarannya, aku udah pertimbangkan.. mungkin di ff yang akan datang bisa dipakai masalah "previous chapter"nya. Soalnya ff yang ini ga bakal panjang-panjang kok, paling sebentar lagi juga tamat. Hehe. Jadi tanggung(?) ((dor))

Oh iya (lagi) aku mulur lagi ya updatenya huhu maaf ya kemarin-kemarin uts dan aku ada borongan acara, jadi ga sempet buka laptop. Maafkeun :'D

Kalo ada yang kurang jelas bisa PM ya.

Maaf untuk typo(s), penulisan yang tidak sesuai EYD, alur yang terlalu cepat atau bahkan terlalu lambat, dan sebagainya yang membuat kurang nyaman.

감사~~~


	7. Chapter 7

VII

Luhan terbangun lebih dahulu saat jam dinding menunjukan pukul satu tanda jam makan siang. Punggungnya terasa hangat dengan kulitnya yang bersentuhan langsung dengan kulit dada Sehun, bahkan punggungnya merasakan dua tonjolan kecil di dada Sehun. Luhan tak menyangka ia akan menyerahkan dirinya pada Sehun secepat ini, sentuhan Sehun yang lembut dan memabukan membuatnya terbuai dalam sejekap. Dengan ia membuang pemikirannya yang ragu dan khawatir, ia mulai menaruh kepercayaannya pada Sehun. Sehun adalah lelaki yang bertanggung jawab, itu sangat ketara terlihat. Uh, Luhan merona sendiri mengingat perbuatan mereka pagi tadi. Luhan menundukan kepalanya saat melihat kalau ternyata tangan Sehun tidak melingkar disekitaran perutnya melainkan salah satu telapak tangannya menyelimuti gundukan payudaranya.

Sehun dan Luhan telah bekerja keras pagi tadi, terlebih Sehun yang memberikan kenikmatan untuk Luhan disana-sini bagian tubuhnya. Luhan bergidik tak ketara karena tiba-tiba payudaranya terasa diremas-remas lembut dan beraturan. Luhan berusaha melepaskan tangan Sehun dari payudaranya tetapi karena ia terlalu banyak bergerak membuat bagian bawahnya yang belum genap enam jam diperawani terasa nyeri.

"_Oppa_ aku lapar…," gugah Luhan pada Sehun yang belum berhenti dari kegiatannya tetapi matanya tetap terpejam. Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal pada Sehun. _Slap!_ Luhan memukul keras lengan suaminya itu, membuat Sehun meringgis dan berusaha keras membuka kelopak matanya. "Ada apa sayang?" Sehun berbisik parau tepat ditelinga sebelah kanan Luhan.

Luhan menuntun tangan Sehun tepat keperutnya merasakan getaran aneh dari sana. Sehun terkekeh renyah kemudian mengelus perut Luhan, "Tunggu sebentar hm?" Sehun melepaskan dekapannya dari Luhan, keluar telanjang dari bed cover dengan santai tak menyadari Luhan terlihat gugup dan menutupi wajahnya. Luhan memperhatikan Sehun yang sedang membelakanginya, meneliti punggung Sehun yang lebar terdapat bekas cakarannya, tengkuk suaminya yang tadi ia jadikan tumpuan menyalurkan kenikmatannya, dan satu hal yang benar-benar Luhan akui adalah pantat suaminya yang begitu bulat dan menggoda.

Mengabaikan aroma tubuhnya yang kental tanda sehabis bercinta, Sehun keluar kamar dengan balutan celana panjang katun dan kaos putis polos. Kaki panjangnya menuruni tangga dan ia tak menemukan satupun maid, Sehun hanya bergedik acuh karena suasana rumah mertuanya itu sangat sepi. Sehun memeriksa lemari es dan hanya menemukan satu porsi jjajangmyeon yang Luhan pesan semalam lewat delivery restoran dekat rumah mereka. Tanpa membuang waktu, lelaki pucat itu memasukan mie dengan saus hitam itu kedalam _microwave_ dan menunggunya beberapa menit.

Sehun kembali kekamarnya dan Luhan dengan satu nampan berisi jjajangmyeon, satu gelas air putih dan dua buah apel lengkap dengan pisau buahnya. Ketika Sehun membuka pintu yang ia lihat pertama kali ada Luhan yang sibuk dengan ponselnya yang mengeluarkan bunyi-bunyian aneh; Luhan sedang bermain game, rupanya perempuannya itu kebosanan menunggu makanannya datang. Sehun duduk disebelahnya tepat dipinggiran ranjang setelah meletakan gelas di nakas dan tangannya memegang mangkuk. Luhan dengan perlahan bangun dari posisinya, menyandarkan punggungnya di _headboard_ dan membenahi bed cover yang membungkus tubuhnya. Bahkan hanya untuk bangun dan mengambil kemejanya si gadis bermata rusa itu terlalu malas.

Sehun menyerahkan mangkuk yang berisi mie hitam itu pada Luhan setelah Luhan berhasil mengapit bed cover itu dimasing-masing ketiaknya. Sehun tersenyum melihat Luhan yang makan dengan kepala yang tertunduk sambil sesekali menyelipkan helaian rambutnya kebelakang telinga karena anak-anak rambutnya itu mengganggu makannya.

"Kau akan ikut memakan rambutmu kalau terus menunduk," Sehun meyodorkan gelas yang tadi ia bawa, "Minumlah, atau kau akan tersedak." Luhan menghentikan kunyahannya kemudian menatap Sehun dengan pipi yang mengembung dan saus hitam disekitaran mulutnya, belum lagi Luhan berkedip polos. Sehun terkekeh membuat matanya membentuk bulan sabit dan mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka menampilkan taring-taring giginya yang demi tuhan Luhan amat sangat menyukainya. Kedua insan yang mungkin sedang dimabuk cinta itu saling berpandangan, tetapi sesaat kemudian bibir Luhan yang penuh akan saus hitam sudah terhapuskan dengan usapan ibu jari milik Sehun. Luhan merona dua kali lebih parah saat dengan sensualnya Sehun mengemut sendiri jempolnya yang ia gunakan untuk menyapu bibir Luhan.

"Luhannie…," panggil Sehun lembut setelah Luhan kembali dengan aktifitas makannya sambil menunduk. "Hm?" sahutnya singkat masih belum berani menatap Sehun.

Sehun yang gemas karena tingkah Luhan memberanikan diri mengangkat dagu sang istri dan membuat kontak mata, "Apa masih sakit?" tanya Sehun dengan nada suara lebih pelan dari sebelumnya. Mata Luhan bergerak-gerak tak tentu arah sehingga Sehun mengulang kembali pertanyaannya, Luhan menyipitkan matanya lalu membuat ujung ibu jari dan telunjuknya bersentuhan membuat tanda yang seolah mengatakan rasanya hampir hilang, "Sedikit." Jelas Luhan tersenyum lebar dengan kikuk.

Dengan gerakan yang lambat Sehun menarik mangkuk yang berada dipangkuan Luhan, menaruhnya dinakas bersebelahan dengan gelas. _Chup!_ Sehun mencuri satu buah kecupan dari bibir Luhan membuat Luhan melotot kaget dan membiarkan bed cover yang tengah ia apit meluncur turun begitu saja memamerkan payudaranya dengan puting yang sudah dalam keadaan normal namun tetap membuat Sehun menelan salivanya susah payah.

.

.

.

Setelah hari yang lalu Yixing mendapati ZiTao sedang _berurusan_ dengan suaminya mereka memundurkan jadwal berkunjung ke Christ The Redeemer karena setelah Yixing berpikir ulang akan lebih menyenangkan kalau tempat yang tak jauh dari hotelnya itu ia kunjungi dipenghujung hari liburan dan mereka bisa menyimpan energy lebih banyak untuk perjalanan pulang. Yixing mengusulkan berkunjung kebeberapa tempat wisata yang lain seperti sekitaran Stadium Maracana, kebeberapa toko souvenir ala Brazil.

Bahkan mereka terlalu banyak mengunjungi tempat wisata yang berarti sudah hampir satu minggu mereka meninggalkan Korea, namun sepertinya dua pasangan ini belum menunjukan tanda-tanda mereka akan pulang. Sekarang mereka berkunjung kepantai dengan Yixing dan ZiTao memakai bikini dan duduk dikursi ala pantai lengkap dengan payung besarnya, ZiTao dan Yixing berencana akan sedikit membuat kulit mereka kecoklatan tetapi keduanya mengurungkan niat karena lebih baik menjaga suami-suami mereka.

Junmyeon berhasil Yixing selamatkan dari tatapan beberapa gadis yang tergoda karena suaminya, tetapi kini ZiTao tengah merajuk pada Kris yang dengan santainya berbincang dengan beberapa gadis muda berkulit tan dengan bentuk tubuh yang luar biasa menggoda. Dirinya yang sudah dibakar api cemburu semakin membara, ZiTao melotot tak terima saat dengan mudahnya melempar senyum simpul kepada para gadis, ia jadi teringat puluhan tahun yang lalu saat ia berkencan dengan suaminya, pria itu amat sangat kaku. Tak banyak bicara, tak peka, bahkan tak tersenyum saat menyerahkan setangkai bunga mawar merah di hari jadi mereka.

"Sudah biarkan saja, ingat usiamu Zi."

ZiTao mendengus malas saat mendengar Junmyeon mengganggu konsentrasinya saat memperhatikan suaminya itu. Yixing duduk disebelah ZiTao menyuguhkan satu gelas jus jeruk, ZiTao mengambilnya dan meneguk habis menyisakan beberapa serat jeruk disekitaran gelasnya. "Kau tak seharusnya cemburu begitu, aku rasa para gadis itu hanya mengira Kris adalah anggota boyband. Lihat salah satu diantara mereka mengajak Kris berfoto." Kata Yixing menarik Junmyeon agar duduk disebelahnya kemudian Yixing memeluk lengan suaminya.

"Huh seenaknya! apa kerutan menua yang ada di wajah Kris tak terlihat?!"

"Kalaupun kerutan itu terlihat, aku berani bertaruh para gadis itu rela menjadi selingkuhannya—," Yixing mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga ZiTao, "—apalagi Kris tampan dan kaya."

Junmyeon terkekeh melihat ZiTao semakin cemberut, "Zi, apa kau berpikir akan saingan dengan anakmu sendiri? Ingatlah Sehun dan Kyungsoo." Jelas Junmyeon yang sama sekali tak ZiTao mengerti maksudnya karena ZiTao sedang cemburu dan itu memperlambat kinerja otaknya.

.

.

.

Jongin berteriak riang saat ia berhasil membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa mahal milik keluarga Oh. Tangannya mengcengkram bajunya, menarik-turunkan kerah bajunya menghasilkan angin yang bisa mengurangi rasa gerahnya. Kyungsoo bersama beberapa pelayan yang sedang berada di dapur mendengar teriakan suaminya hanya terkekeh. Berbeda dengan rumah Luhan yang terasa sepi, dikediaman Oh justru terasa ramai karena si bungsu Oh dan Jongin selalu membuat kegaduhan.

Seperti tadi pagi, Jongin yang masih asik bergelung dengan selimutnya harus bangun dengan kepala pusing karena Kyungsoo menarik paksa bulu-bulu kakinya. Si perempuan bermata bulat tak peduli dengan rutukan Jongin, dan langsung memberikan beberapa tugas _ala maid_ pada Jongin. Kyungsoo menyuruh Jongin membersihkan ruang tamu dan ruang keluarga, menyapu dan juga mengepelnya.

Jongin yang masih berbaring di sofa berpikir keras kenapa ia bisa menikahi perempuan seaneh Kyungsoo. Padahal Sehun yang notabennya adalah kakak Kyungsoo malah terlihat normal; amat sangat normal terlepas Sehun sempat frustasi karena didesak menikah oleh mamanya, Jongin menerawang pada saat ia kerumah Sehun untuk yang kesekian kali tetapi baru pertama kali melihat Kyungsoo. Perempuan yang sudah sah menjadi istrinya itu terlihat amat sangat lucu pada saat pertama kali ia melihatnya, pipinya bersemu merah, dan senyumnya dengan bibir yang berbentuk hati itu menggetarkan hati Jongin dan menyalurkan gelanyar-gelanyar aneh pada tubuhnya.

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba datang dan menempelkan satu kaleng kola pada pipi suaminya, "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanyanya menyelidik karena Jongin terlihat amat sangat senang dan tersenyum simpul.

"Aku hanya sedang memikirkan dirimu yang…," Jongin memindahkan kepalanya keatas paha Kyungsoo dengan mengantungkan kalimatnya membuat Kyungsoo mencubit keras pipi Jongin, "Jangan berpikiran yang macam-macam Kim Jongin!" kemudian tawa Jongin menggelegar membuat Kyungsoo ikut tertawa.

"Sekarang kau yang terlihat berpikir. Ada apa sayang?" Jongin menanti jawaban Kyungsoo sambil menggenggam tangan mungil Kyungsoo yang jarinya terselip cincin pernikahan mereka. "Aku memikirkan Luhan yang ternyata satu kampus denganku! Ah itu sangat menyenangkan Jonginnie!" jawab Kyungsoo dengan tepuk tangan yang riuh karena ia begitu gembira, "Aku bisa mengajaknya berjalan-jalan sebentar setelah selesai kelas. Bukankah itu bukan ide yang buruk?"

Kyungsoo baru melihat Luhan pada saat hari keempat perkuliahan di semester baru, memang Kyungsoo baru beberapa kali bertemu dan mengobrol dengan Luhan tetapi bukan berarti ia tak hapal bagaimana perawakan kakak iparnya itu; meski Kyungsoo yang lebih tua daripada Luhan. Kyungsoo berniat menghampiri Luhan tetapi ia urungkan karena Luhan tiba-tiba diajak pergi dengan temannya.

"Apa Luhan terkenal di kampus?"

"Walau baru empat hari berkuliah tetapi teman-temanku dan beberapa senior diatas Luhan sudah mengenalnya. Luhan sangat cantik, kau tahu itu 'kan?"

"Apa mereka tahu kalau Luhan sudah menikah?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng lemah, "Aku tak tahu soal itu. Tetapi pada saat aku melihat Luhan dari jauh pada saat itu, aku melihat kawat hitam yang dijadikan cincin oleh Sehun oppa."

Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan meletakannya di pipi sebelah kirinya, Jongin menatap Kyungsoo membuat si perempuan yang ditatap akhirnya menunduk balas menatap sang suami.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Jaga Luhan dari jauh, sementara jangan biarkan Luhan mengetahui kau satu kampus dengannya."

.

.

.

Seminggu berlalu, orang tua mereka belum menunjukan tanda-tanda akan kembali dan ketidakadaannya para pelayan membuat tanda tanya besar di kepala Sehun dan Luhan, bahkan ini sudah lebih dari tiga hari dan semua pelayan menghilang tak berjejak. Mengesampingkan masalah para pelayan, membuat Sehun turun tangan disaat pagi hari seperti ini menghasilkan suara-suara gaduh terdengar nyaring di dapur. Luhan berhati-hati mengangkat satu mangkuk sup, dan Sehun yang setelan kemejanya terlapis apron sedang terlihat sibuk mengaduk nasi dan menuangkannya kedalam mangkuk.

"Cukup Oh Luhan, duduk ditempatmu dengan tenang."

"Tapi Sehun—"

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri, bajumu bisa kotor terkena percikan-percikan minyak dan bumbu sayangku." Sehun datang ke meja makan dan meletakan dua buah mangkuk yang berisi nasi, satu piring berbentuk lonjong yang diatasnya terlihat beberapa lembar bacon kemudian ia mendudukan dirinya disebelah Luhan. Dengan tatapan yang memohon Luhan mengambil alih pekerjaan Sehun yang akan mengambilkan dirinya sup dan juga bacon, Sehun memperhatikan tiap-tiap gerakan Luhan takut istrinya akan melakukan hal ceroboh yang akan mengacaukan sarapan mereka.

Suara ketukan mangkuk dan kaca di meja makan menyadarkan Sehun yang jauh tenggelam dengan pikirannya sendiri, "apa Sehunnie akan benar-benar mengantarku? Kau tidak sibuk?" tanya Luhan sebelum acara sarapan dirinya dimulai; Sehun sudah menyuapkan satu sendok kedalam mulutnya, Sehun hanya mengangguk karena mulutnya begitu penuh. Luhan terkekeh melihat suaminya makan dengan cepat dan terlihat seperti orang yang kelaparan.

Dua puluh menit berlalu, meja makan dan wastafel sudah bersih tanpa ada piring kotor yang tersisa. Luhan sedang menalikan sepatu ketsnya, dan Sehun sedang berjalan mondar-mandir berkeliling rumah entah apa yang dicarinya. Luhan mencoba menginterupsi dan bertanya apakah dirinya bisa membantu tetapi Sehun hanya mendesah pasrah dan menjawab Luhan tak perlu khawatir.

"Kau masuk kedalam mobil terlebih dahulu, oke?"

Luhan mengangguk patuh dengan perintah Sehun, ia memeriksa isi tasnya sambil menunggu Sehun yang keluar agak terlambat dan sekarang tengah terlihat terburu-buru mengunci pintu rumah Luhan. "Apa kau terlambat masuk kelas?" tanya Sehun saat ia sudah menyusul Luhan masuk kedalam mobil dan menutup pintunya, menghidupkan mesin mobil dan memasang sabuk pengaman. "Tidak-tidak, tadi teman sekelasku memberi tahu kalau dosenku pagi ini berhalangan hadir."

"Apa aku boleh ikut dengan Sehunnie saja sambil menunggu kelasku selanjutnya?"

Sehun yang sedang melihat keadaan belakang dari spion tengah mobilnya, menggeleng tanda tidak setuju dengan ide Luhan, "Aku takut tak bisa mengantarmu kekampus kalau kau ikut denganku. Aku ada urusan sayang." Luhan membuang pandangannya setelah mendengar kalimat penolakan Sehun, ia lebih memilih menatap trotoar dengan pejalan kakinya daripada memulai pembicaraan dengan Sehun.

Satu persimpangan mereka lewati dalam diam, Sehun sedikit merasa ia terlalu keras dengan Luhan. Tetapi ia tak punya pilihan lain. Demi mengurangi kecanggunggan Sehun memilih mendengarkan siaran radio tetapi sialnya lagu yang diputar adalah lagu-lagu _ballad_ dengan tema percintaan yang mengenaskan dan itu memperburuk atmosfir diantara mereka.

"Luhannie? Apa kau marah?"

"Ng… aku tidak, Sehunnie tidak perlu khawatir."

Sehun tidak melanjutkan pembicaraannya dengan Luhan, karena ia sendiri tak tahu bagaimana mencairkan suasana. Luhan sendiri merasa dirinya terlalu berlebihan, dan sikapnya sungguh kekanakan tetapi dirinya memang sudah merasa kesal dengan sikap Sehun tadi pagi tak membiarkan dirinya membantu suaminya itu memasak bahkan ketika Luhan mengangkat mangkuk sup panas terlihat ia seperti melakukan kesalahan besar. Pasangan muda ini memilih bungkam, menutup mulut mereka masing dengan sibuk berpikir. Sampai akhirnya Luhan merasa mobil Sehun berhenti melaju dan terparkir dihalaman kampusnya dengan mesin masih menyala.

Walau tengah tenggelam dengan atmosfir yang kaku, Sehun tak lupa untuk keluar dari mobil terlebih dahulu dan membukakan pintu untuk istrinya. Seminggu mulai perkuliahan, Luhan sudah banyak dikenal senior dan teman seangkatan dari fakultas lain sehingga saat Sehun membukakan pintu mobil dan Luhan keluar membuat beberapa mahasiswa berbisik terlebih ini kali pertama Luhan diantar Sehun. Dan sebagian mahasiswi senior berteriak heboh karena Sehun. Terpukau dengan ketampanan Sehun. Selalu.

"Apa mereka selalu begitu saat melihat pria?" bisik Sehun pada Luhan yang kini tepat didepannya. Luhan mau tak mau akhirnya melemparkan senyuman hangatnya pada Sehun, "Aku tak tahu pasti, tapi Sehunku memang tampan!" Sehun tersenyum, kemudian mengecup kening Luhan dengan sayang dan mengusak kepala si istri mungilnya dengan pelan.

"Oh! Luhan?" Suara seorang lelaki dengan tinggi hampir seperti Sehun menghampiri mereka, dengan tangan Sehun yang masih dibelakang kepala Luhan. Luhan tersenyum samar sebagai respon. "Aku baru tahu kau mempunyai seorang kakak lelaki, dan kalian sangat mirip." Jelas si lelaki tinggi dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan saat menatap Luhan. Sementara Sehun masih tenggelam dengan keterdiamannya menatap interaksi mereka berdua antara sang istri dan lelaki asing.

"Selamat pagi hyung!" si lelaki menyapa Sehun, "adikmu sangat cantik!" lanjutnya dan mengedipkan satu matanya kearah Luhan, membuat emosi Sehun tersulut perlahan. Luhan meremas kemeja Sehun, ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah.

"Di—dia…,"

"Ya.. aku kakak lelakinya Luhan. Senang bertemu denganmu."

Sehun tersenyum pada Luhan dan bergegas masuk kedalam mobil dan meninggalkan Luhan tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Hati Luhan yang sudah sempat bermekaran kini kembali melayu, bunga-bunga dihatinya mengering dan siap menjadi serpihan kecil. Sambil menatap mobil Sehun yang keluar dari parkiran kampusnya, Luhan merutuki dirinya sendiri dan menahan air matanya yang tergenang dipelupuk mata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ToBeContinue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **Haiiiiiiiii, huhu maaf ya telat lagi updatenya. Belakangan buntu, dan aku nyoba buat mempertahankan panjang setiap scene dan chapter agar sama dengan chapter sebelumnya tapi kayaknya gagal dan chapter ini amat pendek, membosankan dan monoton. Perasaanku lagi ga nentu jadi nulis aja bawaannya takut salah mulu – w –

Yang review pake akun sudah aku balas ya, yang punya group hunhan di line aku join doooong hehe.

Kalo ada yang kurang jelas bisa PM ya.

Maaf untuk typo(s), penulisan yang tidak sesuai EYD, alur yang terlalu cepat atau bahkan terlalu lambat, dan sebagainya yang membuat kurang nyaman.

Anyway aku update dipenghujung 2015, hari ke 365 dari 365. Semoga reselusi kalian eh resolusi kalian di 2016 tercapai dengan lancar, amiin. Selamat Tahun Baru 2016!

사랑하자!

감사~~~


	8. Chapter 8

VIII

Sehun tak pernah merasa ia akan begitu mencintai seorang wanita terlebih mereka baru berkenalan dan sekali bercinta. Terkadangan bercinta adalah satu hal yang bisa memperat suatu hubungan, Sehun tak menampik setelah wajah dan kepribadian Luhan yang membuatnya jatuh terjembab adalah respon Luhan ketika ia menyetuhnya. Sehun bukanlah lelaki brengsek yang gemar bergonta-ganti pasangan seks, penisnya seratus persen masih perjaka terlepas dari beberapa kali ia pernah beronani ria. Bahkan gadis cantik seisi kampusnya sampai lelah mengejar Sehun karena setiap didekati dan si gadis merasa mereka sudah dalam tahap serius, Sehun hanya akan menganggap mereka teman tak lebih.

Luhan berlari dari gerbang rumahnya sampai kedapur, ia sangat terburu-buru setelah tigapuluh panggilan dari _baba_nya tak terjawab dan ketika ia membuka sebuah pesan dari _baba_nya yang mengatakan mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah dari bandara. Hari mulai petang, berarti kedua orang tuanya akan sampai ketika makan malam tiba sementara kemarin-kemarin para pelayan tak terlihat dan dirinya belum memasak apapun.

"Astaga Luhan! Kenapa kau berkeringat? Habis lomba lari?" Sehun memperhatikan Luhan yang sedang diam mengatur nafasnya dengan rambut yang berantakan dan kusut diujungnya.

Luhan mengumpat dalam hati saat melihat Sehun dengan santainya sedang memasak di balik _counter_, membuat bunyi-bunyian halus antara pisau dan _cutboard_ entah apa yang lelaki itu iris; yang sesekali bergantian menatapnya. Luhan yang merasa terbodohi, dengan langkah yang gusar sedikit menghentakan kakinya, duduk di kursi yang tepat berada di depan counter sambil bersedekap dada.

"_Oppa_! Kau tau kalau mama dan baba akan segera sampai saat makan malam nanti?"

"Tentu saja sayang."

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari _cutboard_ pada Luhan yang sedang merajuk dengan bibir mengerucut dan kening sedikit berkerut. Sehun tersenyum simpul, "Aku bahkan tahu _baba_ menelponmu tigapuluh kali karena setiap tiga nada sambung tak kunjung kau jemput. Kelasmu hari ini penuh sekali ya?"

Luhan menggeleng pelan kemudian menumpukan dagunya diatas tangannya, "Aku mengubah modenya menjadi getar tetapi ternyata—," Luhan menghela nafasnya pelan dengan mimik wajah yang bersalah.

Sehun mengusak pucuk kepala Luhan, "Kau terlihat lelah. Pergilah mandi sayang," katanya sambil mencolek ujung hidung Luhan yang mungil. Namun Luhan tak bergeming tetap menatap Sehun dengan mimik yang sama.

"Ada apa Lu?" tanya Sehun heran, dengan kerutan dikeningnya.

"Aku— ah! Lupakan saja!" Si mungil memberengut dan meninggalkan Sehun dengan _cutbroad_nya, Luhan berlari menuju kamarnya dilantai dua kemudian menutup pintunya dengan sedikit keras sehingga Sehun dapat mendengar debumannya.

Sementara Luhan di dalam kamar tidak berhenti menggerutu, merutuki mulutnya yang tiba-tiba terasa kelu sehingga ia tidak bisa menjelaskan pada Sehun apa yang sebenarnya terjadi siang tadi. Tanpa ia sadari air mata keluar begitu saja, dadanya berdenyut nyeri dan kepalanya sakit menimbulkan rasa pusing. Ia merasa buruk dan jahat karena berbohong pada Sehun. Walau ia sudah mencoba untuk mengucapkan apa yang terjadi siang tadi tetapi lidahnya kelu dan ia terlalu takut melihat respon Sehun nantinya.

Luhan duduk di kursi rias sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam tangannya, sesekali terisak pelan. Kemudian pintu kamar mereka terketuk pelan, "Luhan? Apa kau sudah selesai?" Sehun menyusulnya. Ia menghapus airmatanya kasar, lalu berlari ke kamar mandi, dan menghidupkan shower terburu-buru.

Sehun yang berada di luar kamar hanya menyerit pelan, tangannya yang memegang gagang pintu tanpa sengaja langsung saja membukanya. Kerutan di keningnya bertambah, saat gemericik air terdengar di kamar mandi tetapi pintunya tidak tertutup.

Bahunya bergedik acuh, dan kakinya membawa dirinya mendekat pintu kamar mandi. Luhan sedang berjongkok disekitaran shower menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara lututnya, membiarkan bulir-bulir air sedikit demi sedikit membasahinya.

"Luhan? Kau oke?"

Luhan mengangguk, di dalam dekapan dirinya sendiri. Sehun mendesah pelan karena jawaban Luhan sudah pasti berbohong. "Lalu apa yang kau lakukan?" tiba-tiba Sehun sudah ikut berjongkok disebelahnya. "Kau bisa sakit kalau membiarkan dirimu basah seperti ini." Kemudian yang Luhan rasakan adalah tubuhnya melayang karena Sehun mengangkat tubuhnya; yang masih dalam posis menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara lutut, memindahkan tubuhnya keluar kamar mandi dan menjatuhkan pelan tubuhnya diatas kasur mereka.

"Lihat, kau berantakan Luhan. Bagaimana bisa berkata kau oke?"

Sehun mengambil handuk dan mulai mengeringkan kepala istrinya. Luhan masih saja menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik tangannya, Sehun berusaha memisahkan kedua telapak tangan Luhan dari wajahnya dan menggantikan telapak tangannya disekitaran wajah Luhan, "Apa yang terjadi hm? Kenapa menangis?"

"O—oppa maafkan aku," Luhan meletakan tangannya diatas tangan Sehun, "sebenarnya aku tidak mengangkat telpon dari baba karena –hiks— tadi aku bersama Hyungseok."

Sehun menyeka airmata Luhan yang kembali jatuh, "Hyungseok?" Sehun mengulang nama yang sangat asing ditelinganya. Luhan mengangguk membenarkan, Luhan melepaskan tangannya menjauh dari tangan Sehun. Keberaniannya hilang, ia menunggu suara Sehun selanjutnya tetapi keadaan diantara mereka tetap sunyi sampai ia merasa kepalanya sudah bersandar di dada Sehun yang hangat, dan tangan Sehun mengelus kepalanya.

"Tak apa Luhan. Kalian hanya teman 'kan?"

Luhan melingkarkan tangannya disekitaran pinggang Sehun, "Maafkan aku, tadi aku hanya sedikit ke—," ucapannya tertetelan dengan keterjutannya karena Sehun mencium lembut keningnya. "Kita bisa bicarakan ini nanti, dan sekarang pergilah mandi. _Baba_ dan _mama_ akan segera tiba." Sehun mengacak rambut Luhan, dan membiarkan istri mungilnya itu berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan langkah yang gontai.

"Sehun? Dimana Luhan?"

Sehun membelakan matanya, meyadari suara ibu mertuanya sudah diambang pintu kamar mereka. "Astaga _mama_, maafkan aku tidak menyambut kedatanngan kalian." Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya canggung, dan tersenyum kikuk. Yixing hanya tertawa renyah, "Tak apa, itu bukan masalah besar. Apa Luhan sedang mandi?"

"Ya, Luhan sedang mandi. Jadwalnya begitu padat hari ini, tapi _mama_ jangan khawatir aku sudah memasak untuk makan malam."

.

.

.

Junmyeon, Yixing dan Sehun sudah duduk berkumpul mengelilingi meja makan. Yixing memperhatikan satu persatu makanan yang tersaji didepannya, senyuman yang manis tak terlepaskan dari bibirnya, "Wah, Sehun memang menantu idaman. Kau menyajikannya dengan baik!" puji Yixing dengan tepukan tangan yang riang.

Saat Yixing sibuk dengan puji-pujiannya, dan Sehun tengah tersipu malu, Junmyeon menatap datangnya Luhan kearah mereka. Matanya sedikit sembab dan sangat menghindari kontak mata dengan babanya, Luhan menarik kursi kosong tepat disamping Sehun.

"Luhan.. kau tak bisa makan dengan baik kalau terus menunduk terlalu dalam seperti itu." Tegur Junmyeon pelan, menatap anaknya bingung.

Luhan mengangguk pelan dan dengan takut menatap _baba_ dan _mama_nya yang di depannya bergantian. Sehun yang duduk disebelahnya mengusak pelan kepalanya, "Kau bisa bercerita nanti." Sehun menyiapkan nasi beserta lauk dan sayurnya untuk Luhan, "Sekarang makanlah." Luhan menerimanya masih dengan kepala setengah tertunduk, Sehun menepuk paha Luhan beberapa kali memberikan tanda agar Luhan bisa berhenti bersedih.

Lalu Luhan dengan cepat mengubah moodnya. Mengunyah makanyannya dengan hikmat dan sesekali bertanya kepada kedua orang tuanya dengan nada yang ceria, bahkan Sehun sampai beberapa kali menepuk punggungnya karena Luhan berulang kali tersedak. "Berhentilah berkicau Luhan, kita masih punya banyak waktu untuk bertanya pada _mama_ dan _baba_."

"Aku hanya merindukan mereka _oppa_…," rengeknya penuh _aegyo_.

Sehun dengan gemas mencubit hidung Luhan, ia bahkan terkekeh pelan kalau mengingat betapa mudanya usia Luhan. Mereka terpaut lima tahun, sehingga membuat Sehun kadangkala menjadi seorang kakak dan suami disaat yang bersamaan.

"Tapi kau tak pernah mengeluh merindukan _mama_ dan _baba_ akhir-akhir ini," Sehun dan Luhan mulai membereskan meja makan karena Junmyeon dan Yixing sudah meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Kau menikmati hari-hari berdua denganku, 'kan?"

"Ya! Tidak begitu!"

Luhan kembali memasang wajah masamnya, tetapi tidak berniat berlari kekamar. Ia mengambil alih piring-piring kotor dari tangan Sehun, karena suaminya itu sibuk menertawakan wajahnya.

"Luhan-ah, apa kau sudah punya banyak teman di kampus?"

"Hanya ada Baekhyun dan…," Luhan melirik Sehun "Hyungseok. Itu yang terdekat."

"Ah.. Jadi Hyungseok salah satu teman dekat ya."

Luhan mengigit bibir bawahnya dengan air muka yang gugup dan seperti sedang tertangkap basah bertindak kriminal. Matanya berkerjap-kerjap beberapa kali, mencoba menyakinkan dirinya sendiri, "B-Bukan dekat seperti itu. Ah bagaimana ini—," Sehun mengelus kepalanya seraya melemparkan senyuman yang semakin membuat Luhan tak karu-karuan, "Aku mengerti apa yang kau maksud Luhannie, dan aku percaya padamu. _Okay_?"

"Karena setiap hubungan harus dilandasi kepercayaan. Sekarang berikan piring-piring itu, percayakan padaku untuk menyucinya."

Luhan menatapnya tak percaya dengan satu alis terangkat membuat Sehun kembali terkekeh renyah, "Ayolah sayang," rayunya dan mulai mengambil piring-piring itu dari Luhan.

"Ah manisnya istriku kalau sedang bingung."

.

.

.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo sedang berada di taman belakang rumah mereka duduk diatas _trampoline_, Kyungsoo bermain-main dengan vivi; peliharaan Sehun yang putih dan berbulu lembut. Sementara Jongin mendengus karena mulai bosan diabaikan oleh Kyungsoo yang sibuk bermain dengan vivi, ia membaringkan tubuhnya diruang yang tersisa di _trampoline_. Matanya menatap langit gelap penuh bintang.

"Kyungsoo-ya.."

"Hm..?"

"Kyungsoo-ya.."

"Kenapa Jongin-ah..?"

"Kyungsoo-ya..?"

"Ada apa Kim Jongin?!" Teriak Kyungsoo kesal membuat Jongin bahkan vivi berjengit kaget. Vivi berlari meninggalkan mereka, membuat Kyungsoo semakin kesal dan beranjak dari _trampoline_ tetapi kedua tangannya sudah digenggam terlebih dahulu oleh Jongin. Bola matanya melebar, "Ada apa Jongin-ah?" tanyanya dan kembali duduk.

"Aku dengar dari Baekhyun belakangan kau suka makan bersama seorang laki-laki di kafetaria."

"A-apa?" sahutnya ciut.

"Baekhyun mengatakannya padaku."

"Aku tidak!" teriak Kyungsoo kesal, tapi kemudian mimic wajahnya berubah ceria. "Apa kau sedang cemburu Jongin-ah?"

Jongin mendengus mendengar pertanyaan retoris Kyungsoo. "Mana mungkin aku tidak cemburu Kyung, konsentrasiku terpecah dan Sehun terus mengomel. Bisa kau bayangkan?"

"Eung!" Dengan mata yang membulat, serta bibirnya yang berbentuk hati, Kyungsoo terkekeh renyah dan menabrakan dirinya pada Jongin sehingga keduanya kembali berbaring diatas _trampoline_ menatap langit.

"Ngomong-ngomong Baekhyun benar-benar setan cilik yang senang berbuat ulah. Awas saja kalau aku bertemu dengannya, akanku jewer ia!"

Jongin menarik Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya, kemudian ia bawa tangan tangan Kyungsoo kebibirnya dan ia kecup perlahan. Keduanya kembali membuat kontak mata yang dalam, saling melempar senyum-senyum kecil yang membuat jantung berdebar tak karuan. Kyungsoo merapalkan umpatan-umpatan dalam hatinya, sikap Jongin yang tiba-tiba menjadi romantis benar-benar membuatnya kelimpungan.

Sementara dari lantai kedua, terlihat ZiTao sedang meremas-remas ujung pakaiannya. Ekspresinya mengambarkan dirinya seperti seorang penggemar fanatik yang sulit menggeluarkan perasaannya. ZiTao terlihat merona, tetapi juga kesal.

"Ah, kau sedang mengintip anak-anak ya?"

"Ya! Kenapa muncul tiba-tiba!"

"Aku tidak muncul tiba-tiba, sedaritadi aku berdiri di dekat lemari kaca itu." Kris menunjuk lemari kaca yang berada dipojok ruangan.

"Kau bias memanggilku dulu! Bukan tiba-tiba bertanya!"

Kris memijit pangkal hidungnya, "Aku bahkan sudah memanggilmu dengan segala macam panggilan sayang yang kita punya. Apa kau ingin seperti mereka?" Kris menggoda ZiTao dengan senyuman yang menawan tak lupa ia mainkan kedua alis tebalnya.

ZiTao melempar Kris dengan _slipper_nya membuat ayah dua orang anak itu tertawa heboh mencoba menghindari kemarahan istrinya, wajah istrinya sudah memerah benar-benar kesal. "Aku sudah terlalu sering mendengar rayuanmu. Aku butuh seorang cucu!"

Kyungsoo merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Jongin, berbisik, "Jongin-ah, kau dengar ayah dan ibu berdebat karena kita?"

"Tentu saja Kyung! Lagi pula itu bukan ide yang buruk."

"Astaga Kim Jongin!" Teriak Kyungsoo kembali kesal lalu menghujani lengan Jongin dengan pukulan dan cubitan yang bertubi-tubi, membuat suara rintihan kesakitannya beradu dengan suara sang ayah mertua yang semakin jadi tawanya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo tersenyum senang melihat Baekhyun sedang berjalan menghampiri seseorang…, "Luhan?!" Ia menutup mulutnya yang sempat memekik kaget melihat istri kakaknya ternyata berteman dengan Baekhyun. Persetan dengan Luhan si imut kakak iparnya, "Aku hanya akan menjewer telinga setan kecil itu lalu pergi. Kyungsoo kau pasti bisa!" Kyungsoo menengok kebelakang melihat mobil suaminya sudah pergi menjauh kemudian ia mulai memasang kuda-kuda siap berlari.

"Byun Baekhyuuuun! Kemari kauuu!"

"Oh, gawat! Kyung unnie datang! Luhan ayo lari bersama!"

Tanpa persetujuan Baekhyun menarik Luhan berlari bersamanya, menghindari Kyungsoo yang sejak dari di gerbang sudah melihatnya bergandengan dengan Luhan. Sesekali keduanya menengok melihat jarak mereka dengan Kyungsoo yang ternyata semakin mendekat. Luhan menertawai dirinya saat ini, ia bahkan tidak tahu apa permasalahan Baekhyun dengan Kyungsoo tetapi ia ikut menikmati kegiatan berlarinya dengan Baekhyun yang langkahnya begitu cepat.

"Luhan! Sebentar lagi sampai, bertahanlah!"

"Byun Baekhyun! Berhenti disitu!" Baekhyun berhenti tepat di depan kelasnya dan Luhan.

"Baekhyun-ah semangat! Tapi kau sungguh tak apa?" ia menangguk lalu mendesak Luhan agar masuk terlebih dahulu karena sang dosen sudah hampir sampai tepat dipintu lainnya. "Lu, cepat masuk lebih dahulu… a-ah, hai unnie?"

Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya pada Kyungsoo yang sudah didepannya dan sibuk mengatur nafasnya. "Kau!" Kyungsoo maju selangkah menghimpit Baekhyun, "Kenapa mengirim pesan aneh-aneh pada Jongin? Hm?"

"A-aku tidak!"

"Masih tidak mau mengaku padaku hm?"

Kyungsoo sudah mengangkat tangannya bersiap menjewer telinga Baekhyun, tetapi si mungil Byun memutar kenop pintu dan mendorong tubuhnya masuk. "Bye unnie!~" ia tersenyum menang dan memberikan Kyungsoo satu kedipan maut yang amat sangat menggemaskan.

"Byun Baekhyun?"

"Hadir."

Kyungsoo memaksakan senyumnya padah si setan mungil Byun yang berhasil membuatnya kesal menjadi dua kali lipat. Baekhyun dan Luhan melambai dengan gembira pada Kyungsoo yang menutup pintu sambil bergumam meminta maaf pada seisi kelas dan juga dosen yang mentapnya dari atas mimbar.

.

.

.

Setelah makan malam bersama kedua orangtua Luhan, Sehun melepas penat dihalaman belakang. Ia duduk dikursi yang menjadi awal mulanya ia benar-benar terikat dengan Luhan, mencoba saling mencintai daripada berlandaskan perjanjian, mencoba menjadi penganyom Luhan selain kedua orangtuanya. Sehun menghitung usia pernikahan mereka yang ternyata baru seumur jagung, tetapi sudah menimbulkan dua kebohongan.

Sehun menyisir rambut hitamnya kebelakang, lalu menunduk sesaat mecoba berpikir dengan jernih apa yang harus ia lakukan agar kehidupan Luhan di kampus dapat berjalan lancar dengan status sebagai istrinya.

Luhan datang dengan selimut ditangannya, "_Oppa_! Apa yang sedang oppa pikirkan?" tanyanya ceria setelah menyampirkan selimut itu dipundak Sehun dan dirinya yang duduk disebelah Sehun. Mereka saling berbagi selimut demi kehangatan bersama dimalam yang cukup berangin.

"Aku sedang memikirkan dirimu."

"Jangan menggombal, nanti didengar _baba_."

Sehun tertawa dan mengusak pucuk kepala Luhan dengan gemas sehingga rambut Luhan menjadi berantakan. Disaat yang sama keduanya menarik selimut agar menjadi lebih menempel pada tubuh mereka.

"Bagaimana harimu, hm? Biasakanlah mulai membaginya padaku Luhan."

Luhan menengok, menatap Sehun dengan matanya mengerjap berkali-kali.

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana harimu, apa ada yang spesial?"

Luhan menggangguk semangat, "Ternyata Baekhyun kenal dengan Kyungsoo unnie! Tadi Baekhyun mengajakku berlari menghindari Kyungsoo unnie."

Luhan menceritakan _detail_ bagaimana Kyungsoo berteriak di lorong kampus saat melihat Baekhyun sedang berjalan bersamanya, kemudian tanpa aba-aba Baekhyun menariknya lalu mereka kejar-kejaran sampai seisi kampus melihat kearah mereka.

"Tetapi Kyung unnie, tidak menyapaku… Ah! mungkin ia ingin menyapa tetapi ia terlalu sibuk dengan nafasnya yang terengah. Baekhyun berlari dengan sangat cepat."

Sehun terkekeh geli membayangkan adiknya yang kesal kepada Baekhyun, sedari Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun kecil mereka berdua memang tak pernah akur. Selalu bertengkar karena hal-hal kecil, meskipun mereka saling menjaga satu sama lain.

"Kenapa Sehunnie tertawa begitu?"

"Aku hanya membayangkan raut wajah Kyungsoo. Kau kedinginan?" Tangan Sehun mulai memeluk Luhan di dalam selimut. "Sudah tidak lagi." Jawab Luhan malu-malu yang mulai menyamankan dirinya dalam dekapan Sehun, Luhan berbisik dengan tangannya membuat pola-pola kecil didada Sehun, "_Oppa_, sejak kemarin beberapa kali aku memperhatikan jari-jarimu tidak ada cincin hitam yang kau buat. Apa kau menghilangkannya?"

"Aku hanya lupa meletakannya dimana sayang," Sehun menarik ujung selimut, mengangkatnya sedikit sehingga melewati kepalanya dan Luhan. Selimut _pink_ bertema _hello kitty_ itu menutupi dirinya dan Luhan, "Karena cincin hitam itu menghilang, aku jadi ingat kalau aku harus memberikan cincin yang sebenarnya, yang benar-benar layak untukmu."

Dalam kegelapan selimut, Sehun mulai mengikis jaraknya dengan Luhan yang sudah dekat. Deru nafas keduanya bertabrakan. Dengan tenang dan lambat bibir Sehun berhasil pada tujuannya, ia kecup bibir cherry Luhan berkali-kali penuh perasaan.

Tetapi si mungil ingin sesuatu yang lebih memabukan, Luhan remas kaos Sehun dan ia memulai melumat bibir bawah suaminya.

"Sehun-ah? Luhan-ah? Kenapa tidak masuk? Anginnya semakin kencang, tidak baik untuk kesehatan."

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

**A/N: **terima protes, kritik dan saran dengan bahasa yang sopan di PM wkwk. Aku ditagih berkali-kali tapi cuma bisa ngetik segini, maaf ya.. aku sudah mencoba tapi mentok(?) bener-bener ngucapin terimakasih bagi yang masih nungguin:'), terimakasih buat yang baru fav/follow.

Maaf untuk typo(s), penulisan yang tidak sesuai EYD, alur yang terlalu cepat atau bahkan terlalu lambat, dan sebagainya yang membuat kurang nyaman.

사랑하자! 감사~~~


	9. Chapter 9

_*flashback dengan font italic_

IX

"Sehun-ah? Luhan-ah? Kenapa tidak masuk? Anginnya semakin kencang, tidak baik untuk kesehatan."

Matanya yang sedang terpejam karena menikmati ciumannya dengan Sehun tiba-tiba terbuka lebar dan Luhan segera mendorong tubuh Sehun menjauh. Setelah Junmyeon berteriak mengingatkan mereka, Luhan semakin kuat meremas kaos Sehun. "A-aku malu. Ah rasanya seperti tertangkap basah sedang mencuri."

Mengabaikan celotehan Luhan, Sehun mengangkat Luhan dalam gendongannya, "Ya baba, aku akan membawa masuk Luhan. Ia tertidur."

Sehun melihat ayah mertuanya masuk keruang kerjanya dan ia berjalan menuju kamar dengan tenang, sementara Luhan benar-benar menutup matanya seolah-olah tertidur. Dengan penuh perjuangan, Sehun menjajaki tangga agar bisa meletakan Luhan di kamar mereka.

"Luhan putar kenop pintunya," Sehun berbisik kelewat pelan.

"Eung?"

"Pintunya, pintu kamar kita. Cepat buka sayang."

Luhan membuka sedikit matanya, melihat keadaan sekitar; melihat daun pintu kamar mereka. "Syukurlah aku sudah benar-benar berada di depan kamar." Luhan memutar kenop pintunya dan membukanya sedikit agar Sehun bisa lebih mudah membawa dirinya masuk. Luhan menggerak-gerakan tubuhnya meminta agar diturunkan dari gendongan Sehun, tetapi si lelaki dengan telak menolak.

"Aku hanya butuh membaringkanmu di kasur, kenapa tidak bisa diam? Hmm?"

Sehun dengan perlahan membaringkan Luhan, ia terlihat benar-benar memperlakukan Luhan seperti seseorang yang jatuh tertidur bahkan Sehun menarik selimut mereka sampai menutupi tubuh Luhan sebatas lehernya.

"Sehun, jangan menatapku seperti itu." Luhan menepuk lengan Sehun.

Dengan cepat Sehun membaringkan tubuhnya tepat disamping Luhan yang memiliki kurang spasi, Luhan berniat menggeser tubuhnya agar Sehun bisa lebih nyaman tetapi gerakannya ia urungkan karena sudah lebih dahulu terpaku dengan tatapan Sehun. Mata Sehun benar-benar memiliki magis yang kuat untuk mengalihkan pikirannya, apalagi Sehun menopang kepalanya hanya dengan satu tangannya.

"_Ya Tuhan, kenapa harus ada lelaki seindah ini dihadapanku. Oh jantungku!"_

"Apa aku tidak boleh menatap istriku sendiri?"

Luhan menganggukan kepalanya, "A-ah, maksudku tentu saja boleh."

Sehun mencium kening Luhan yang tertutupi anak-anak rambut Luhan, lalu ia merapihkan helaian-helaian rambut Luhan. Ia seperti memberikan sengatan-sengatan kecil pada jantung Luhan, membuat Luhan semakin terbuai untuk kembali diam.

"Setelah aku menikah denganmu, terkadang…aku berpikir kenapa aku tidak mahasiswa abadi saja agar selalu bisa menjagamu dari para lelaki genit."

Sehun masih dengan satu tangan yang menopang kepalanya, dan tangan lainnya yang mulai mengelus lengan Luhan. Sementara Luhan masih dengan keterdiamannya dan menikmati sentuhan Sehun yang lembut.

"Tetapi… disaat yang sama… aku juga berpikir kalau aku menikahimu dan masih menjadi mahasiswa abadi, aku tidak akan bisa menafkahimu. Karena aku juga masih terus-terusan menghabiskan uang ayah dan ibuku."

Luhan ingin menangis mendengar kuatnya rasa tanggungjawab Sehun. Ia merasa hidupnya seperti dalam drama, pertemuannya dengan Sehun, ketika mereka bercinta, dan perlakuan lembut Sehun.

"Sehun," Luhan kembali memeluk Sehun dan menenggelamkan kepalanya diperpotongan leher Sehun. Menghirup aroma kelakian Sehun yang ternyata berhasil membuat darahnya mendesir hebat.

"Aku sedang jatuh cinta dengan istriku sendiri dan dalam proses mencintainya lebih dalam. Rasanya konyol sekali cemburu pada temannya."

Luhan memerah malu bahkan ia berani bertaruh kalau Sehun melihat wajahnya dengan jelas saat ini pasti suaminya itu mengira kalau ia demam karena angin malam. Sehun sendiri terkekeh karena pengakuannya, ia berniat memeluk Luhan. Namun..

**Dugh! **

Kepalanya membentur kepala ranjang dengan cukup keras membuat Luhan panik sehingga mendorong tubuh Sehun dan kepala Sehun kembali terbentur.

"Astaga! Sehun!"

Sehun tertawa melihat wajah panik Luhan yang luar biasa seperti anak kecil, tangan mungil istrinya mulai mengusap-ngusap kepalanya dengan gusar sehingga rambut hitam Sehun menjadi berantakan. Kaos abu-abu ketat, rambut hitam yang berantakan. Luhan harus berterimakasih pada Baekhyun karena selalu menyuapinya dengan foto model-model tampan berbadan atletis.

"Kenapa kau mengusap kepalaku begitu keras?"

"Karena aku kesal. Kau menghentikan momen romantis dengan terbentur dashboard."

Sehun menarik tangan Luhan dari kepalanya lalu meletakannya disekitaran pinggangnya dan ia dengan cepat mengubah posisinya menindih Luhan. "Kau ingin aku melakukan hal romantis? Disini? Diatas ranjang?" Tanya Sehun semakin menindih Luhan, dan tangan Luhan dengan kurang ajarnya mengelus pinggang Sehun.

"Tentu saja! Kita harus membuat banyak momen romantis disini."

Sehun menyeringai mendengar jawaban berani Luhan, ia kembali bersiap meraih bibir Luhan. Sedikit lagi, bibir mereka saling mengecup tetapi Luhan menahan dada Sehun dengan tangannya yang lain.

"Besok aku ada kelas pagi. Hehe, maaf Sehunnie."

.

.

.

Junmyeon sedang menikmati teh hijaunya di ruang keluarga sambil menonton teve dengan berita pagi yang melaporkan kasus bunuh diri, sementara Yixing sedang memasak yang dibantu ala kadarnya dengan Luhan. Yixing tidak ingin mengambil resiko yang besar saat menyuruh Luhan masak. Putri tunggal keluarga Kim itu belum bisa mengendalikan kompor dengan baik, Yixing tidak ingin rumahnya masuk berita karena kebakaran yang Luhan perbuat.

"Kenapa Sehun belum turun Lu?" Tanya sang mama yang sedang menyajikan telur setengah matang.

"Entahlah, tadi ia terlihat sedang membereskan beberapa kertas."

"Cepat pangil Sehun, lihat kening baba sudah berkerut menunggu sarapan."

"Aku mendengar sayang," Junmyeon meninggalkan the hijau dan teve yang masih berceloteh menuju ruang makan. Ia duduk di kursi yang berada ditengah, karena sarapan belum benar-benar selesai disajikan ia menikmati kegiatan istri dan anaknya yang sibuk berjalan kesana-kemari.

"Luhan, kau ada kelas pagi kenapa belum berangkat?" suara lembut babanya membuat Luhan meninggalkan pekerjaannya, dan memilih duduk di kiri kursi Junmyeon, "Baekhyun sedang dalam perjalanan baba. Apa baba berniat mengantarku? Aku bisa menyuruh Baekhyun tidak usah menjem—au!"

Sehun tiba-tiba datang mencubit pinggang Luhan dan duduk disebelah Luhan, "Jangan bersikap seperti kau masih _single_ Luhan." Junmyeon terkekeh melihat Luhan sedang melotot sebal pada Sehun.

Ketika menatap Sehun, ia jadi teringat kejadian setelah Sehun mengakui hubungan mereka dengan status kakak-adik. Bahu Luhan merosot, tatapan hangatnya menjadi sendu. "Aku akan kembali ke kamar sebentar. Ayah, ibu dan Sehun bisa sarapan tanpa menungguku."

Luhan segera meninggalkan meja makan dengan langkah yang gontai, Sehun menatap punggungnya dengan penuh pertanyaan yang muncul dikepalanya tetapi ia hanya mengurungkannya, Luhan membutuhkan waktu untuk dirinya sendiri.

Mood_nya benar-benar berantakan, Sehun mengubahnya dalam satu hentakan yang keras. Pikirannya melalang buana, raganya terasa kosong. Kelasnya bahkan ia selesaikan tanpa penutup yang manis, Baekhyun dibuat bingung. Tangannya tanpa berhenti meremas tali ranselnya, "Luhan-ah, kau sakit?" Hyungseok menghadang jalan Luhan membuat wajah mereka hanya berjarak kurang dari lima belas senti._

"_Ikut aku," tanpa persetujuan Luhan ia menarik tangan Luhan yang dihadiahi tatapan beragam dari seisi kampus, Baekhyun hampir menjatuhkan rahangnya. Luhan sudah dipastikan bolos dikelas berikutnya, sementara Baekhyun harus menampar pipinya agar melangkah berlawanan dengan Luhan. _

_Hyungseok menarik Luhan menuju cafeteria, ia menarik kursi untuk Luhan dan duduk disebelahnya. "Apa ada yang menganggumu?" Tanya Hyungseok mulai menggenggam tangan Luhan._

"_Aku..hanya.. terlalu banyak berpikir. Aku tak apa." _

"_Kau terlihat tak baik, akan aku pesankan makanan. Tunggu disini, hm?"_

_Luhan mengangguk canggung saat Hyungseok mengelus pipinya dengan amat hati-hati. Saat Hyungseok menjauhi meja mereka menuju _counter_, Luhan tanpa memberitahu Hyungseok berjalan pula kearah toilet. Ia merasa kacau dan ingin memperbaiki penampilannya._

_Lima belas menit berlalu, Luhan berjalan kembali ke meja dimana ia dan Hyungseok duduk. Dari kejauhan ia melihat Hyungseok sedang kebingungan, Luhan terkekeh pelan,"Kau mencariku?" Tanya Luhan dibelakang Hyungseok, membuat kegelisahan Hyungseok lenyap seketika. "Darimana saja? Aku pikir kau pulang tanpa pamit." Hyungseok mencubit pelan hidung Luhan._

_"Kau berlebihan."_

_"Kau terlihat kacau, bukan hanya aku yang akan kebingungan. Oppamu bahkan kedua orangtuamu juga pasti akan bertanya-tanya."_

_Luhan tersenyum kecut. Sehun? _Oppa_? Pernikahan ini memang baru seumur jagung, pernikahan ini dadakan tanpa pesta kebun, cincin permata, dan tanpa pengiring. Tetapi.. Statusnya dengan Sehun? Luhan hanya menghela nafasnya pelan, "Tenanglah Hyungseok. Aku tak apa. Sungguh." Luhan menyingkirkan tangan Hyungseok yang entah sejak kapan sudah bertengger dipunggung tangannya._

_"Mulai sekarang aku akan menjagamu Luhan-ah."_

_._

_._

_._

"Kenapa tidak menyusul sarapan hm?"

Sehun menutup pintu kamar mereka dengan pelan, dan mengembalikan pikiran Luhan dengan suaranya yang tenang. Luhan berulang kali menggaruk tengkuknya, dan meremas kedua tangannya. Berusaha menghilangkan kegugupannya. "O..oppa... ada yang ingin aku katakan." Luhan menarik tangan Sehun dengan tangannya yang berpeluh dan dingin. Mereka berdiri di dekat jendela kamar yang dapat dengan leluasa menatap halaman depan rumah Luhan.

"Bisa kita bicarakan di mobil saja? Kau bisa terlambat."

"Tidak! Ah.. Ada sesuatu yang membuatku tidak tenang."

Sehun melirik jam dinding kamar mereka yang menunjukan pukul setengah delapan. "Luhan-ah.. sebagai pasangan suami istri, aku percaya padamu. Kau tahu mana yang baik atau tidak." Sehun menarik Luhan dalam pelukannya, "aku mengerti kalau kau hanya ingin terbuka padaku. Kita memiliki banyak waktu setelah aku pulang kerja."

Luhan meremas kemeja Sehun, "baiklah."

Ia mengalah pagi ini, demi waktu yang semakin sempit untuk berangkat ke kampus dan ke tempat Sehun bekerja.

Sehun menggandeng Luhan keluar dari kamar mereka, bahkan ketika berpamitan kepada orangtuanya, Luhan enggan melepas genggaman tangan mereka. "Kau sedang kasmaran denganku ya? Sampai tak mau lepas begini?" Sehun menatap tangan mereka yang bertautan, walaupun Luhan sudah duduk nyaman di kursi penumpang dan Sehun ingin menutup pintu mobil. Luhan menggeleng malu, semburat merah muncul disekitaran pipinya.

"Cincinnya...?" Tanya Luhan saat memeriksa cela-cela jari Sehun tidak ditemukan cincin hitam miliknya.

"Ah benar, akan aku ambil cincin pernikahan kita nanti saat makan siang."

Luhan mengangguk dan tersenyum, "Luhan-ah, kau yakin sudah mengirimi Baekhyun pesan?" Senyuman Luhan luntur dalam sekejap. "Apa dia ada disini?" Tanyanya dengan mata melebar, dan buru-buru ingin keluar dari mobil Sehun.

"Itu pasti mobil Baekhyun, 'kan?" Tanya Sehun tepat disamping Luhan.

"Itu memang mobil Baekhyun. Ta-tapi... Hyungseok?"

Baekhyun berlari kearah Luhan begitu turun dari mobil, "Luhan-ah, lelaki ini menyebalkan! Hyungseok terus merenggek _bak _bayi saat aku tidak mengizinkannya ikut menjemputmu."

Hyungseok turun dari mobil dan menghampiri Luhan, sementara Sehun sudah tidak ada disekitar mereka. "Ayo berangkat Luhan-ah." Hyungseok menarik Luhan menjauh dari Baekhyun.

Luhan tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya, dan Sehun. Lagi-lagi suaminya itu melakukan hal-hal yang tidak diharapkan. Hyungseok membukakan pintu mobil, dengan mata yang bergerak-gerak gelisah mencari dimana Sehun, Luhan duduk dengan pasrah tepat disamping Hyungseok.

"Ya! Ini mobilku, kenapa Luhan yang duduk didepan?"

Teriakan protes Baekhyun membuat Luhan tersentak kaget, dan dirinya merasa tidak nyaman.

"Kita bertukar posisi saja Baekhyun-ah."

"Ayolah untuk kali ini saja Baek."

"Ya! Hyungseok!"

Dengan dorongan yang penuh paksaan, Hyungseok berhasil menggiring Baekhyun duduk dikursi belakang. Luhan sedikit memutar tubuhnya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan meminta maaf. Tetapi si pemilik mobil itu bahkan tidak marah, melainkan tertawa lucu.

"Tak apa Lu. Aku sebal dengan manusia aneh itu, bukan dirimu."

.

.

.

Karena Luhan gagal berangkat bersamanya, Sehun memutuskan untuk menjemput adik iparnya—si teman coklatnya yang selalu mengaku seksi. Setelah mematikan mesin mobilnya, ia bergegas turun, tetapi rumahnya sepi dan hanya ada Kyungsoo sedang duduk di sofa menikmati susu putihnya.

"Kemana ayah dan ibu, Soo-ya?"

"Oppa! Ayah dan ibu sudah berangkat. Jongin masih ada di kamar."

Sehun mengangguk kemudian duduk disebelah Kyungsoo dan mengambil gelas susunya, meneguknya tiga kali. "Sehun-ah! Itu milik istriku!" Sehun menatap Jongin yang turun terburu-buru tanpa berhenti mengomelinya.

"Kenapa tumben sekali menjemput Jongin?"

Sehun mengedikan bahunya, "Pagi-pagi sudah tersulut api cemburu."

"Pernikahan kalian belum diketahui siapapun?"

Sehun mengangguk malas menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. Ia memejamkan mata, mengingat dengan bodohnya ia melarikan diri dari teman-teman Luhan, apalagi si lelaki yang dengan beraninya menarik-narik Luhan. Ia ingat sekali dengan tatapan tajam Hyungseok saat menatap Luhan ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu.

"Sehun-ah, kau tampak tak tenang dengan menyembunyikan status kalian seperti ini. Cepatlah buat pernyataan."

Kyungsoo mengantar kedua laki-laki kesayangannya kedepan pintu, Sehun masih tampak tak bertenaga membuat ia dan Jongin bertukar tatapan yang khawatir.

"Sehun akan baik-baik saja," bisik Jongin pelan ketika mencium kening istrinya.

"Kami berangkat Soo-ya."

Sehun menyerahkan kunci mobilnya pada Jongin. Moodnya benar-benar terombang-ambing, ia ingin melupakannya sejenak tetapi ingatannya semakin jelas. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya dan memijit pangkal hidungnya perlahan, mencoba menghilangkan peningnya.

Jongin sesekali menatap kakak iparnya, ia terus mengemudi dalam diam. Ia dan Kyungsoo beberapa kali membahas masalah status pernikahan Luhan yang belum tersebar luas, berdampak pada kehidupan kampus Luhan yang seperti memiliki celah untuk didekati oleh siapa saja. Kyungsoo bahkan juga mengetahui kalau ada satu lelaki yang selalu mengekori Luhan dan Baekhyun, dimatanya lelaki; yang namanya belum Kyungsoo ketahui, itu sering memberikan perhatian yang lebih pada Luhan.

Satu belokan terakhir, mobil Sehun berhenti mendadak tepat ditepi kiri jalan, "Chanyeol hyung! Chanhee!" Jongin menyapa Chanyeol yang sedang berjalan bergandengan dengan Chanhee.

"Paman Jongin!" Chanhee melepaskan tautan tangannya dengan sang ayah, berlari menuju jendela mobil.

"Hey jagoan, mau ikut paman?"

"Ung! Tentu saja!"

Jongin meng-_unlock _pintu mobil Sehun, di bantu ayahnya, Chanhee membukanya lalu naik dengan segera. Tanpa pilihan, Chanyeol pun naik, duduk di kursi penumpang bersama anaknya. Chanyeol dan Jongin saling menatap melalui spion tengah, mata besar milik Chanyeol sarat akan pertanyaan _'apa yang terjadi dengan Sehun?' _tetapi Jongin hanya mengedipkan sebelah matanya, membuat Chanyeol mendecih.

"Paman Sehun, Chanhee ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya menatap Chanhee, "Ada apa?" tanyanya datar, membuat Chanhee sempat mengurungkan niatnya.

"Kau membuat anakku takut, Sehun-ah!"

"Ada apa Chanhee-ya?" ulangnya dengan nada yang lebih ramah.

"Nenek yang biasa menjaga Chanhee sedang sakit, jadi Chanhee akan ikut ayah bekerja bersama paman. Apakah boleh?"

Sehun tersenyum dan mengangguk dengan cepat, "Tentu saja. Bagaimana kalau kita bermain bersama sementara ayahmu dan paman Jongin bekerja?"

Chanhee dengan bersemangat menyetujui ajakan Sehun; Chanyeol dan Jongin mendelik tajam.

.

.

.

Dosen Song memilih Luhan untuk mengumpulkan paper mereka saat perkuliahan berakhir, tetapi sudah lewat lima belas menit Luhan masih berada di kelas duduk dengan sabar menatap Hyungseok yang masih berkutat dengan laptop—ia lupa membawa paper yang telah ia selesaikan sehingga ia harus mengetik ulang bagian yang ia ingat meski hanya setengah dari itu.

"Kau masih memakai cincin metal hitam itu?" Suara Hyungseok memecah keheningan.

Luhan mengangguk membenarkan, "Yah ini lucu dan unik."

"Bagaimana kalau aku belikan satu yang lebih baik dari itu?"

Luhan menahan nafasnya sesaat dan membasahi bibir bawahnya sekali, "tidak perlu Seok-ah. Aku lebih suka metal hitam ini."

Hyungseok diam dan kembali berkutat dengan papernya yang sudah dibagian akhir, sementara Luhan terfokus pada cincinnya, ia bahkan sesekali mengusapnya perlahan, pernikahannya menjadi lebih sulit saat ia dan Sehun tidak satupun memberi kejelasan status pada sekeliling mereka. Ia seperti harus melakoni dua peran disaat yang bersamaan. Luhan yakin sekarang ia mulai menjadi sosok yang jahat pemberi harapan pada Hyungseok.

"Aku sudah selesai. Bisa temani aku menge-_print_ ini?"

"Tentu saja."

Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju ruangan khusus untuk menge-print tugas, meng-copy buku dan hal-hal lainnya yang membutuhkan alat memperbanyak. Luhan memeluk tugas ia dan teman-temannya sementara Hyungseok disampingnya terus memperhatikannya; terlukis senyuman kecil di bibirnya saat menatap Luhan.

"Aku akan menunggu di luar. Selesaikan dengan cepat ya!" Seruan Luhan menyadarkannya kemudian ia menganggukan kepalanya. Ketika di dalam Hyungseok tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum memikirkan ia telah menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan Luhan walaupun beralasan dengan mengerjakan tugas. Ia benar-benar merasakan jantungnya seperti akan meledak karena terlalu senang.

Sesekali ia mendapati Luhan sedang berusaha menatapnya dari luar ruangan dan mereka membuat kontak mata sehingga itu membuat Hyungseok kembali berpikir apa yang harus ia lakukan esok hari agar dapat menghabiskan waktunya di kampus bersama Luhan.

03.15 KST

Sehun berada di parkiran kampus Luhan dengan ChanHee disampingnya, mereka sedang duduk di atas kap mobil menatap mahasiswi yang berlalu-lalang menatap mereka dengan pekikan yang tertahan. Chanhee melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada lalu melirik Sehun sengit tak lupa mencebikan bibirnya, "Paman~" akhirnya ia merengek, "Kapan Luhan noona akan keluar? Chanhee tidak sabar ingin ke taman bermain."

Sehun mencubit gemas pipi Chanhee sampai anak laki-laki itu berteriak kesakitan, "Sabarlah bung! Luhanku tidak mengangkat panggilanku." Chanhee menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan, disisi lain ia menjadi teringat ayahnya yang sedang bekerja dengan paman berkulit bronze panutannya; Chanhee selalu berpikiran mempunyai kulit dengan warna sedikit gelap seperti Jongin adalah hal yang keren. "Paman Sehun! Bisa telponkan ayah? Chanhee tiba-tiba rindu ayah." Tanyanya dengan nada seperti putus asa.

"Tentu saja! Tapi bagaimana kalau kita tunda dulu? Luhan noona sudah datang." Sehun mencoba memberikan pengertian pada Chanhee yang mengangguk lemah.

Luhan sedikit berlari menuju Sehun dan Chanhee meninggalkan Hyungseok beberapa langkah di belakangnya, "Sudah selesai sa—hm—Lu?" Luhan mengabaikan fakta kalau Sehun sedang menutupi status mereka kembali. "Wah oppa datang bersama Chanheeku yang tampan!" Luhan mengecup pipi Chanhee bergantian sehingga untuk kali kedua Chanhee berteriak.

"Luhan-ah, kau tidak pulang bersamaku?" Interupsi Hyungseok membuat keadaan hening seketika. Sehun menatapnya dengan nyalang tanpa sadar, nafasnya memberat dan tangannya terkepal kuat.

Luhan membantu Chanhee turun dari kap mobil, tanpa melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan bocah kecil itu Luhan mencoba mengatakan sesuatu tetapi bibirnya seolah terkunci.

"Tentu saja tidak karena ia akan pulang bersamaku. Kau boleh meninggalkan kami." Jawab Sehun ketus sementara tangannya sudah melingkar dipinggang Luhan.

Hyungseok mendecih, "Wow kau benar-benar kakak yang perhatian."

"Benar-benar perhatian." Ulangnya, lalu Hyungseok mulai maju beberapa langkah mendekati Luhan yang terlihat pucat kemudian tanpa terduga ia mengusak pucuk kepala Luhan.

"Lain kali kita akan pulang bersama, cantik."

.

.

.

Chanhee sedang menelpon ayahnya berulangkali mengatakan ia rindu ayahnya dan akan pulang larut karena dirinya serta Sehun dan Luhan baru akan ke taman bermain pada sore hari. Di seberang telpon Chanyeol tidak bisa berhenti tertawa karena anaknya baru beberapa jam meninggalkan tapi sudah rindu seperti ia sudah lama sekali berpisah dengan induknya.

_"Aigoo Chanheeku sangat sayang ya pada ayah sampai menelpon hanya mengatakan rindu."_

"Ung! Chanhee kebosanan karena menunggu Luhan noona, paman Sehun juga menyeramkan!"

Chanyeol tertawa semakin keras, sebaliknya Sehun semakin mengeluarkan aura dinginnya. Tawa Luhan yang hampir pecah kembali tertelan kekerongkongannya.

"Ah, Luhannie apa kita batalkan saja ke taman bermainnya?"

"Jangan!" Teriak Luhan dan Chanhee bersamaan, membuat Sehun mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Benar-benar diluar dugaan Luhan akan menentang usulannya, ia lupa kalau Luhan adalah orang dewasa yang terjebak dalam tubuh kecil nan rapuh seperti remaja dan masih menyukai hal-hal manis seperti permen kapas dan taman bermain.

"Ayah sudah dulu ya, Chanhee dalam bahaya. Saranghae~"

Chanhee menutup percakapannya dengan Chanyeol, lalu menyerahkan ponsel Sehun pada Luhan.

"Kau harus mengembalikannya pada paman Sehun Chanhee-ya."

"Tapi paman Sehun sepertinya sedang marah." Bisik Chanhee tetapi karena mobil mereka benar-benar dalam keadaan hening, Sehun dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Sehun sesekali melirikan matanya ke kiri melihat spion, tak tahan mendengar percakapan Luhan dan Chanhee yang benar-benar konyol. Ia bertaruh, rumput-rumput di rumah Luhan pun tahu mukanya ini benar-benar kelewat dingin tetapi tidak dengan hatinya.

"Wah! Wah! Bianglalanya besar sekaliiii," Chanhee begitu girang melihat wahana itu. Matanya benar-benar berbinar tak berkedip melihat sekeliling taman bermain.

Sehun telah memarkirkan mobilnya, mereka berjalan menuju salah satu loket yang menjual tiket terusan untuk semua wahana dengan Chanhee digendongan Sehun. "Noona.. kenapa anak-anak kecil itu pergi tanpa naik wahana?" Tunjuk Chanhee pada segerombolan anak-anak yang berjalan menjauh dari wahana. "Mungkin karena tinggi mereka kurang mencukupi?" jawab Luhan dengan nada bertanya pula.

Chanhee mengangguk tetapi tangannya menggaruk tengkuknya. "Paman, tidak memiliki batasan umur itu apa artinya?"

Chanhee yang dibesarkan sendirian oleh Chanyeol merupakan anak yang pintar, meski baru duduk di kelas nol besar taman kanak-kanak ia sudah mampu membaca dengan cepat walau terkadang tidak mengerti apa maknanya. Sehun mengusak kepala Chanhee dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas, "Semua pengunjung boleh menaikinya tidak tua ataupun muda, lihat kelanjutannya asalkan memiliki tinggi yang cukup. Berapa tinggimu hm?"

"Noona.. berapa tinggi Chanhee?"

.

.

.

Luhan bersyukur Chanhee mewarisi gen Chanyeol yang mempunyai tinggi diatas rata-rata, sehingga sekarang mereka bertiga dapat duduk digondola—Chanhee duduk bersama dengan Luhan karena ia sedikit bergidik saat diatas ketinggian, lagipula hal yang tidak mungkin membiarkan Chanhee duduk sendirian. Berulangkali bunyi jepretan kamera dari ponsel Sehun terdengar, ia tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak mengambil gambar Luhan dan Chanhee yang berlatarbelakang pemandangan sore kota Seoul.

"Chanhee harus mengajak ayah kesini lain kali."

"Ung! Ayah terlalu keras bekerja."

Sehun terbatuk karena dipelototi tajam oleh Luhan dengan mata rusanya yang berbinar itu namun Sehun tiba-tiba membayangkan dengan wajah Luhan yang mirip anak lima tahun itu, apakah ia akan cocok menjadi seorang ibu?

"Ti, tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan Lu. Chanyeol lah yang bersemangat, karena mottonya adalah membahagiakan Chanhee. Sungguh!"

"Apa itu motto? Apakah itu sejenis dengan sepeda motor?"

Sehun dan Luhan meledak dalam tawa, tapi Chanhee hanya menatap mereka bergantian tak mengerti. Chanhee menggelengkan kepalanya, "sepertinya menyenangkan sekali jadi orang dewasa."

"Paman Sehun akan jelaskan lain kali, sekarang saatnya kita turun."

Seorang petugas membukakan tiap-tiap pintu gondola, Luhan sudah turun terlebih dahulu sementara Chanhee turun dalam gendongan Sehun. Peran Sehun hari ini sangatlah seperti seorang ayah idaman yang diinginkan setiap orang. Ia muda, tampan dan terlihat begitu menyayangi anak kecil.

"Bagaimana kalau selanjutnya kuda yang berputar-putar itu? Boleh paman?"

Sehun mencubit gemas pipi anak laki-laki itu, "maksudmu komedi putar?"

"Chanhee mana mungkin mengerti nama-nama wahana permainan begitu, Oppa." Luhan mencibir Sehun, "Chanhee-ya ayo kita naik bersama. Biarkan paman Sehun menunggu kita. _Let's go!_"

Luhan benar-benar lihai dalam hal merebut; hati para lelaki, sekarang Chanhee sudah tidak ada dalam gendongan Sehun namun sudah bergandengan tangan bersama Luhan dalam antrian menunggu naik komedi putar.

.

.

.

Kemarin Luhan merasa waktu berjalan dengan cepat, atau mungkin sang waktu berlari? Ia bahkan belum sampai pada titik kesenangannya tapi hari sudah menggelap. Saat ini ia merasa waktu berjalan dengan lambat, ia mendadak ingin cepat pulang dan bertemu Sehunnya. Ia meraba jari manisnya dengan ibu jarinya, lalu tersenyum masam, Sehun mangkir lagi dari janjinya mengganti cincin pernikahan mereka.

"Hei, nona? Kau akan menabrak kalau terus berjalan dengan menunduk begitu."

Ah suara ini lagi.

"Kau tidak bersama Baekhyun?"

Hyungseok tersenyum bak matahari pagi, begitu cerah dan menghantarkan semangat. Tapi Luhan menatapnya dengan sebaliknya. "Omong-omong, Baekhyun sakit. Ia belum memberitahumu?"

Dengan segera Luhan membuka handphonenya, ah, sungguh harinya akan berjalan dengan lambat. "Ya, ia sudah mengirim pesan sejak 20 menit yang lalu."

Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju kelas, sesekali Hyungseok melempar lelucon namun Luhan hanya tersenyum menanggapi. _Mood_-nya benar-benar buruk. **Ia hanya ingin bertemu Sehunnya**. Sehun…, haruskah ia bolos saja?

"Hyungseok-ah, hubungi aku kalau ada tugas."

Akhirnya Luhan memilih, dengan segera ia berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan Hyungseok yang masih terpaku ditempat dan berkedip. Laki-laki ini berdecih menanggapi, Luhan benar-benar sulit dipahami. Ia bahkan tidak mengindahkan ucapan Luhan, dan ikut membalikan tubuhnya dan melangkah mengikuti Luhan.

.

.

.

**Tunggu kelanjutannya di chapter 10**

.

.

.

**A/N: **Aku mau nulis apa ya di author's note… Hm… Hallo? Apakabar? Hehehe. Setahun loh FF ini enggak update, terlihat aku begitu kejam, cuma ya gimana? Huhu. Maaf ya.. makasih banyak yang masih suka review nagih, aku baca review kalian dan terkadang merasa bersalah juga. Semoga chapter yang enggak seberapa ini bisa mengobati rindu kalian, aku masih punya dua minggu sebelum kembali menggeluti-kekejaman-tugas jadi doakan chapter selanjutnya bisa selesai dengan cepat! Seperti biasa maaf untuk typo(s), penulisan yang tidak sesuai EYD, alur yang terlalu cepat atau bahkan terlalu lambat, dan sebagainya yang membuat kurang nyaman.

Selamat untuk EXO dan EXO-L(s), #TheWar quadruple million seller! Perjuangan belum berakhir. Ayo kerja keras, bersatu dan semangat!

사랑하자! 감사~~~


End file.
